Snow In The Stars
by TheIronEmperor
Summary: Eddard Stark returns to Winterfell with his sister's child but before he did he journeyed to Starfall to return Dawn only to find that he had fathered a child, one that would help shape Westeros and all the Seven Kingdoms.
1. Promise

**The Prologue to my side project, for any of you who have come from my other story The War For Winter I have placed that story on Haitus, see the full explanation on my home page, but please enjoy this story as I am pretty excited for it. the prologue will be released now, the first chapter tomorrow**

 **Promise**

 **Eddard Stark**

 **Dorne, Starfall….**

Lord Eddard Stark rode towards the faint blur of a castle on the horizon, even from the distance he could see the tower known as the Palestone sword, it was truly magnificent, the castle itself scarcely reminded him of the Red keep in king's landing, but in a more gentle welcoming sort of way.

Ned wished he was back in the North, at his home Winterfell, he had done what had set out to do a year ago, he had avenged his brother and father but he had failed his sister Lyanna... A lump formed in his throat as he remembered his Wild sister's final words _"Promise me, Ned"_ her voice a weak whisper yer full of desperation _"If Robert finds out he'll kill him you know he will, you have to protect him….promise me"_

"I promise," The young lord said to himself, with a heavy heart Ned continued riding towards Starfall, he could bear the thought of the Tower of Joy, he would like nothing more than to leave Dorne forever but first he had one last Job to do…

An hour later dusk was settling and the young lord had finally made it to the gate, where a guard clad in purple with a spear in his hand approached "State your name and business!" the guard commanded.

Ned Brushed his fingers across his horse's mane to calm it "Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell!" he replied "I've come to speak with Lord Dayne"

"My Lord is not here" the man answers "His Lady daughter rules in his stead"

Ned clenched his horse's reins so tight his knuckles turned white, that is what he was afraid of, now he would have to face the sister of the man he had killed… and who he had also dishonored.

Inside the castle, Ned waited in the great hall which was decorated with the banners of house Dayne, Ned had to squint his eyes at the overwhelming bright purple that covered the room "Lord Stark" a dainty voice said from behind him, he turned to come face to face with Ashara Dayne, "It has been some time she says.

The two of them make themselves comfortable on the cushioned chairs in the corner of the hall "I had not expected to see you here" she says "If you are here to tell me that Lord Robert is now King I'm afraid you have had a wasted Journey, I received a raven weeks ago"

Ned shakes his head "I'm afraid that is not my intention my lady" he says gravely.

Ashara nods as if expecting it "Then I assume it has something to do with that" she says gesturing to the wrapped up blade tied to Ned's back.

Ned nods removing the weapon and unwrapping it to reveal Dawn the legendary sword of House Dayne "This belongs here my lady"

Ashara stares at the weapon, the light seems to leave her purple eyes "Does this mean my brother Arthur is dead?" she asks gravely.

Ned doesn't respond and that is all the answer Ashara needed, she does not weep or cry out in anger but Ned sees the life drain from her and as she spoke he felt as if he was talking to a walking corpse "I see…" Ashara whispers "How did he die?"

Ned remembers looking up at the sword of the morning as the knight raised Dawn to kill him, he remembers Howland Reed driving a dagger into Arthur's back and he remembers striking him down with the same blade that rested on his lap.

"With his honor" Ned finally says.

Ashara seems to find some peace with that "Thank you for returning the blade Lord Stark" she says, she then gestures for a guard who comes and takes the sword from Ned's hand "It will remain here in Starfall until the next sword of the morning arises"

The lady then takes a large gulp of wine before sighing, now I'm afraid I must return something to you" she says.

Ned tilts his head in confusion "My lady I don't-" he is cut off by the sound of crying, as he turns to see what it is his heart stops, he drops his goblet and spills wine all over the floor, standing a few feet away from him, was a young handmaiden and in her arms crying was a child. A babe no more than a year and half old"

"Our night in Harrenhal was special" Ashara explains "Very special I...I should have told you"

But Ned hardly hears her, he just watches as the handmaiden comes closer and crouches down beside him so he can have a better look at the child, he could see now that it was a girl, with dark brown hair similar to his and haunting purple eyes, the same as Lady Ashara's"

"Take her my lord," the handmaiden says with a smile.

Ned hesitates before taking the babe in his arms, the child immediately stops her fussing and looks up at Ned in wonder, Ned looks back up at Ashara "I'm sorry" he says "I'm so sorry"

Ashara shakes her head "don't be" she says, she comes over to sit beside Ned and stroke their daughter's face.

The babe lets out a soft laughing noise which makes Ned laugh in turn as tears well up in his eyes _I'm holding a child_ he thinks to himself _A child that I made._

"Her name is Mia," Ashara says.

"Mia" Ned whispers "Mia Snow"

"My lord listen to me," Ashara says in a serious tone "I need you to take our daughter back to Winterfell"

Ned's smile disappears "My lady I can't I have a wife who has just given birth to my son if I were to bring a bastard back with me...besides I'm sure the child would be happier here with you"

"Eddard," she says using his first name and grabbing his arm "You don't understand, I can not take care of this child anymore, she needs to go with you, I can not explain everything now but I need you to take her to Winterfell and care for her, "Promise me this"

Ned tensed up as she said those words _"Promise me Ned"_ Lyanna's voice echoed in his head "I promise Ned whispered"

Ashara sighed in relief "Thank you" she says.

The both become silent and stare down at their daughter as she drifts off to sleep. Eddard thoughts drifted to Howland Reed and the child he was protecting at the Tower Of Joy, the child he would also have to take home.

The honorable Lord Eddard Stark would return to his wife and newborn son with two children, one to live as a bastard and one to truly be one.

 **Winterfell, a month later….**

Ned smiled as he rode to the gates of Winterfell with Howland Reed and a few of his household guards "LORD STARK HAS RETURNED!" a voice shouts, Ned recognizes that it belongs to Rodrick Cassel the master-at-arms "OPEN THE GATE!"

The gates open and Ned and Howland gallop inside, a squire takes the horses reins and helps the young lord off his horse.

Ser Rodrick and the Maester Luwin made their way over to Ned and bowed "My lord it is good to see you again" Rodrick said

Ned nods "Thank you, Ser Rodrick, it's good to be back"

"You should know his grace king Robert has sent back the bodies of your brother and lord father" Rodrick explains "we have buried them in the crypts"

Ned sighs sadly "And now my sister joins them"

Rodrick nods sadly "Your lady wife arrived ahead of you," Maester Luwin says "She's resting with your son"

"I must go see her," Ned says before turning to Howland, "Bring them," he said.

The Crannogmen pales "My lord are you sure?"

"She has to know," Ned says "I owe her that at least"

Howland nods and orders two men to bring Mia and Lyanna's son who she had named Aegon with them.

They make their way towards his chambers, Ned stops at the door and turns to his men "do not enter until I command it" he says, his voice cold as ice.

He enters the room to find his wife, Catelyn Tully, sitting on the bed and holding a young child in her arms, she smiles softly at him "My lord come see your son"

He sits down beside his wife and wraps a ram around her, with his other hand he touches his Son's face, a warm feeling fills his chest, the same as when he first held Mia but this time there was no shame "Robb Stark" he says quietly.

"He is strong Ned" Cat says, "Everyone says it "He may not look it but he has the strength of wolves"

"I don't doubt it" Ned answers "Cat I need to tell you something" he stands and makes his way to the door, Cat frowns in concern as he opens it.

"What is this?" Cat demands as Howland steps in holding the two babes, he hands Mia to Eddard and holds Aegon in his arms.

"These...are my children," Ned says as calmly as possible "Mia and...Jon"

Catelyn says nothing she just stares at the children, Ned hands Mia back to Howland and steps towards his wife, he tries to touch her face but she flinches away from him "Get them out" she whispers venomously.

"Cat I-"

"GET THEM OUT!" she screams making all three children cry "I don't want them anywhere near my son, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Ned realizes that there is nothing he can do to calm her so he stands and removes himself from the room, taking Howland and the children with him, outside they are met by Maester Luwin. "Maester take the children, see that they are given to the wetnurses"

"Yes my lord," the Maester says.

"And one last thing" Ned calls as the man walks away "Send a letter to Lady Ashara Dayne, tell her...tell her that the child is safe and well"

A look of realization appears on Luwin's face, followed by one of sympathy "My lord Lady Ashara has passed"

The color disappears from Ned's face, "What?"

"It was some weeks ago my lord" Luwin answers "She threw herself from the palestone sword...I'm sorry"

As the Maester leaves Ned gasps and leans against the stone wall, he places are hand on his forehead to try and stop his vision spinning"

Howland places a comforting hand on his lord's shoulder "I...I am sorry my lord"

Ned turns to the man, "You are the only other man who knows the circumstances of Aegon's birth" he says "Now you forget it, as far as you know he is my bastard son named Jon, no one must know he is Rhaegar's child"

Howland nods "Of course my lord," he says "If it pleases you I could take the boy and raise him myself"

Ned smiles "You are kind to offer so my friend," he says "But I promised Lyanna that I would be the one to protect him"

"The girl then," Howland says "Your wife will not tolerate her but I will raise her like my own"

Ned shakes his head "I can not do that either" he says "Mia is my shame...but she is also my pride, I could not bear to give her up"

Ned stares at the clouded sky "She will do great things Lord Reed" he says "Great things indeed.


	2. The Bastards Of Winterfell

**White serpent: I'm so glad you are enjoying it, your support is what gives me motivation.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Unlikely as they have been raised as brother and sister, I know that game of Thrones is no stranger to incest but in this case, I don't think it will work.**

 **HPuni101: It was an error on my part, but I am still going to use Snow as her bastard name, my logic being that because she is being raised in the North she will be seen more as a Snow than a Sand, I hope you've had a great start to 2019 as well :) :) :)**

 **The Bastards Of Winterfell**

 **Mia Snow**

 **Winterfell, Seventeen years later….**

Mia smirks as Bran's misses the target and pierces the barrel beside her, her half-brother Jon steps over to their younger sibling as he stomps his feet in frustration and places his hands on his shoulders, "Go on" he tells the young boy, "Father's watching...and your mother"

Mia looks up to the balcony to see that her little brother is telling the truth, their father was indeed watching them...as was Lady Catelyn"

Mia turns back see Jon looking at her expectantly, she sighs and steps beside Bran "Stand upright and relax your shoulders" she tells him "It will make it easier"

Bran nods at her gratefully only to completely ignore her advice and fire straight away, he misses completely and fires the arrow over the stone wall, Jon and Mia laugh, their brother Robb smirks and young Rickon giggles from atop a horse,

"And which one of you was Marksmen at ten?" their father asks "Keep practicing Bran, go on"

Bran nods and raises his bow again "This time listen to your sister" Robb tells him "Relax your bow arm"

As Bran prepares to fire, another arrow whizzes past his head and pierces the center of the target, they all turn to see their youngest sister Arya standing a few feet away with a bow in her hands and a cheeky smile on her face.

Bran chases after the young girl, Mia, Robb, and Jon laugh as they watch the young children chase each other around the courtyard.

Mia's smile fades as she sees Rodrick Cassel talking to her father and Lady Stark, it looked serious "What do you suppose they are saying" she asks Jon.

Robb answers for him "I doubt it's a bastard's business" he answers jokingly as he walks past her, ruffling her hair in the process. Despite being over a year older than him the heir to Winterfell treated Mia as his younger sibling he even called her "little sister" and ruffled her hair, She was still shorter by a few inches, she had a strong athletic body and dark brown hair of her father and the eyes of her mother, though as the years went by the color from her eyes seemed to be fading leaving them a faded purple color. Her face was beautiful yet fierce and her skin was pale and clean as milk.

Mia responded to her to her brother's jest by playfully kicking him in his ass, Robb turns back towards her with a mock offended look on his face, he then charges her knocking her to the ground, the two spend a few moments laughing and wrestling on the ground.

"Enough!" their father calls, making the two breaks apart and jump to their feet "Robb find Bran" he commands, Mia and Jon get the horses, meet me at the gate"

As Robb runs off Mia and Jon catch Lady Stak looking at them the same way she always did, with bitterness and distaste, Jon does the same thing he always does and ignores it, but Mia returns the hateful look and clenches her fists until the knuckles crack.

 **An hour later outside of Winterfell….**

* * *

Mia shuddered and wrapped her cloak tight around herself as the cold wind blew in her direction unlike her brothers, she had always been very sensitive to the cold, people always told her that it was her dornish blood telling her to come home, when they thought she couldn't here they would talk about how she would be dead come winter.

Two Stark guardsmen pulled forward a man of the night's watch, he was a deserter her father had told her, and he was here to face his justice.

"I know I broke my oath," the man says to her father, "And I know I'm a deserter, I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but...I saw what I saw, I saw the white walkers"

 _The white walkers?_ Mia thought, chuckling in her head, _people really will say anything when facing death._

"People need to know" the man continuous "If you get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward, tell them I'm sorry"

Mia's heart softens at his words, _He may be a coward but he has a family, one that seems to love him._

The Stark men flanking the deserter push the man to his knees and gently rest his head on the block, her father draws Ice the ancestral valryian steel sword of House Stark, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his name"

"Don't look away" Jon tells Bran "Father will know if you do"

"King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, I Eddard, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die" with that the great lord raises his blade and brings it down on the man's neck.

The head rolls and touches Mia's foot, she jumps away and yelps in disgust, Theon Greyjoy, her father's ward finds this amusing and laughs, she glares at the man and drops her hand to her sword, shutting him up.

She turns to see her father talking to Bran, she knows what he's saying, she's heard the speech a hundred time _he who passes the sentence should swing the sword._

On the way back the come across a large elk, dead from large claw marks and bites, the follow the bloody trail the creature left to see the large furry creature, also dead and bloodied.

Mia dismounts and steps towards it "Get away from it!" Jory the captain of the household guard commands

Mia ignores him "It can't hurt us It's dead.

"It's a freak," Theon says

Mia rolls her eyes "It's a direwolf you idiot" she kneels beside the wolf. Groping under the beast's head, she gives a yank and comes up with a foot of shattered antler, slick with half-dried blood.

"There hasn't been a direwolf south of the Wall for two hundred years" Theon comments.

Mia looks at the bundle beneath Robb's arm and grins "Well... now there are five".

When Bran sees what everyone is staring at his eyes widen. He moves in to get a closer look at the direwolf pup, eyes still closed, nuzzling blindly against Robb's chest and whimpering.

Robb turns to Bran "Go on" he says "You can touch him"

Bran gives the pup a quick, nervous stroke. "Here you go," Mia says as she thrusts another pup into Bran's arms"

Jory frowns "Direwolves loose in the realm"

"Not for long" Theon announces, he draws his knife and reaches for Bran's pup.

"No!" screams "It's mine!"

Mia steps defensively between Theon and her young brother "put down your prick Greyjoy!" she sneers.

"I don't take orders from bastards!" he spits back.

"Please father" Bran begs.

Ned shakes his head "I'm sorry Bran"

"Lord Stark, there are five pups," Jon says "One for each of the Stark children"

Mia backs her brother up "The direwolves are the sigil of your house my lord" she says "They are meant to have them"

Ned sighs and turns to Bran "You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die you will bury them yourselves"

Mia and Jon begin handing the pups to Bran and Robb "What about you?" Bran asks.

Mia smiles sadly at her young brother "Jon and I are not Starks" she says.

"Mia!" Jon calls, she turns to see her brother holding two more pups, one white as snow with blood red eyes, the other was an orange-reddish color.

"Two runts?" Theon asks "perfect for two Snows"

Mia takes a step towards the Greyjoy, but Jon stops her with his free arm, "Just ignore him" he says.

Mia scoffs and takes the red-orange pup.

 **A Month later….**

* * *

Mia panted as she pulled her horse to halt, Riding was her favorite pastime, it was one of the few times she could be away from Winterfell, away from Lady Catelyn and away from being the bastard of Winterfell.

She turned as her companion rides up next to her. "You win again" her best friend Talisa laughs "I reckon you could knock any knight down south on his ass"

Mia smiles at her, she and Talisa had been friends since they were children, Talisa's mother had been Mia's wet nurse and carer for many years, despite that Talisa was eight years older than her the girls were inseparable the rode together, trained with swords and bows together, they even wore their hair the same way.

Talisa was a well-built woman, twenty-six years of age with long raven black hair and deep brown eyes, she had peach colored skin and red freckles covering her cheeks.

Mia smiles at her before turning her head to see her Direwolf Dusk in the distance, the pup had grown just up to her knee, large enough to come with his master when she went riding, as if Mia could stop him, anytime she was not in eyesight the wolf would howl until she came back.

Mia whistles "Dusk!" she calls, the direwolf sprints towards her, fast as the wind.

Talisa smirks "Only seven Direwolves south of the wall and a bastard gets one of them"

Mia smirks at her friend "Better a bastard than a Horse master's daughter

Mia's smile disappears as she notices something on the horizon, hundreds of horses, carriages, and people marching down the king's road and to Winterfell.

"Seems our glorious King has arrived," Talisa says.

Mia nods "Father has been dreading his visit"

"Talisa gives her an odd look, "I thought they were like brothers?"

"They are" Mia confirms "It is why the king is here that scares him"

"We should head back," Talisa says with a smirk "We don't want to give Lady Stark the relief of not having you there"

Mia smirks back "No we do not"

 **Back at Winterfell….**

* * *

By the time Mia made it back to Winterfell the King's entourage was almost there and every soul in Winterfell was standing in the courtyard, Her father stood in the center with his family, he gave her a disappointed look one that told her she would be getting an earful later, two his left stood his lady wife who did her best to ignore Mia, two his left stood Robb, who gave Mia an amused shake of the head, beside him stood Sansa Bran and Rickon.

Mia dismounts her horse and runs quickly to Jon's side who stood behind Robb, "Where were you?" Jon demands angrily.

"I was riding" Mia answers casually.

Jon shakes his head in disbelief "You knew what day it was" he says "You knew you had to be here"

"Yeah I'm sure the king came all this way to see Ned Stark's bastard daughter," she says sourly.

"That's not why-"

"Let it go Jon" Robb interrupts without looking at them "You know our sister does whatever she wants, some would think that she was lord of Winterfell"

Jon gives a sigh of defeat.

"Where's Arya?" Lady Stark asks "Sansa where's your sister?"

Sansa merely shrugs in response, of all her half-siblings Mia liked Sansa the least, she was an entitled and spoiled little brat, and although she did not treat Mia and Jon as badly as their mother, she still thought of them as embarrassments to the Stark family.

Finally, Ary runs towards them wearing a soldier's helmet far too big for her small head, "Hey, hey, hey" Ned exclaims as he catches his youngest daughter "what are you doing with that on?" he asks removing the helm "go on"

Mia snorts trying to contain her laughter as Arya grumpily shoves aside Bran. at that moment the royal party enters the courtyard, first a man dressed in the white cloak and golden armor of the kingsguard. Behind him rode a boy no older than sixteen, with golden blonde hair, Joffrey Baratheon she guessed by the way Sansa was gawking at him.

Behind him rode a large brawny man with a hound shaped helmet. The royal carriage came next and finally two more Kingsguard and a large overweight man with dark hair and a bushy beard, King Robert Baratheon himself.

Mia kneels along with everyone else as two squires help the king off his horse, he marches directly in front of her father gestures for him to stand, the rest of Winterfell stand with him "Your grace" he says.

"You've gotten fat" the king snorts.

Mia sees her father try to maintain his stony decorum but soon he does something Mia had rarely seen, he laughs.

The king joins him and the two embrace in a brotherly hug, as they break apart he turns to Lady Stark, "Cat!" he exclaims happily hugging her.

"Nine years," the king says turning back to Ned, "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you your grace" Ned answers "Winterfell is yours"

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asks.

"Will you shut up" Sansa snaps.

The king turns to the Stark children, "Who have we here?" he asks stepping towards Robb "You must be Robb"

Robb simply nods and shakes the King's gloved hand, Robert then steps towards Sansa "You're a pretty one" he mutters before moving on to Arya "and your name is?"

"Arya" the girl answers.

Finally, he steps towards Bran and smirks "Show us your muscles" Bran flexes and the King chuckles "You'll be a soldier"

A beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with beautiful golden hair towards woman steps towards them, Ned's smile disappears as he reluctantly takes her hand and kisses it "My queen" he mutters.

"Take me to your crypts" The king commands "I want to pay my respects"

"We've been riding for a month my love," Queen Cersi Lannister says. "Surely the dead can wait"

The King ignores her "Ned come"

The Two men stroll off towards the Crypts, Mia knew where they were going, of course, she had heard all the stories about Lyanna Stark, the girl who was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and how her father and Robert Baratheon raised their flags in rebellion.

As the Royal party and the Residents of Winterfell break away from the courtyard, Mia walks alongside Robb and Jon "The great hall is going to be full tonight" Jon comments.

"Yeah about that" Robb says hastily, he steps in front and turns towards them "My mother wanted me to tell you that...that you will not be dining in the great hall tonight"

Mia frowns "What?" she demands.

Robb sighs "She is worried that your presence will offend the royal family"

Mia puts on a false smile "So Jon and I are to eat outside while the King treats Winterfell as an Inn"

"Watch your tongue" Robb whispers cautiously"Some of these people won't put up with your Brazenness"

"You think I give a damn what those southerners think?"

"No Mia" Robb answers "I don't think you care what anyone one thinks, that's why you do whatever the hell you what you want"

Mia laughs"What I want is to be a Stark" she exclaims "What I want is to stand with You, Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon, What I want is to live one day in peace without your mother reminding me what a Humiliation I am, but I can't have any of that because of something the honorable Ned Stark did before I was born"

With that she storms off, leaving Jon and Robb behind.

 **I know that it seems to be a copy of the show, but It will change eventually besides this is just a side project** , **down below, is probably the only fan cast I will do, as I don't plan on adding many OC's.**

 **Mia Snow: Jane Levy**


	3. Long Goodbyes

**White Serpent: I would not call it hatred, it's more like resentment, Catelyn has emotionally abused Mia all her life and Ned didn't do much to stop it.**

 **Varys: I understand your point of view but try to see it this way, if someone in your family that you live with treats you badly, not physically but emotionally and they do that almost every day of your life for seventeen years, it won't matter how the rest of your family treat you, if they don't stand up for you (Which none of the Stark family have ever done for Mia) You are going to feel like an outcast.**

 **Long Goodbyes**

 **Eddard Stark**

 **Winterfell….**

Ned Sighs as he holds Catelyn close to him in their bed "I'm a Northman" he says I belong here with you, not down South in that rat's nest they call a capital"

"I won't let him take you" Catelyn replies

Ned shakes his head "The King takes what he wants. That's why he's king"

His wife smirks as she looks up at him "I'll say, listen, fat man, you are not taking my husband anywhere, He belongs to me now"

Ned smirks "How did he get so fat?" he asks

Cat chuckles "He only stops eating when it's time for a drink"

Ned laughs before someone knocks on the door

"It's Maester Luwin, my lord," the voice says

"Come in"

The aging Maester enters with a grave look on his face "Pardon, my lord, my lady. A rider in the night" he says "From Lady Lysa Arryn" Cat gives him surprised look She gets out of the bed and Luwin hands her a sealed letter.

She reads the note before looks up in alarm and then throws it into the nearby fireplace. Ned looks at her in confusion "What is it?" he asks

Cat looks at him "She's fled the capital" she says "She says Jon Arryn was murdered, by the Lannisters, She says the King is in danger"

Ned sighs "She's fresh widowed Cat," he says "She doesn't know what she's saying"

She shakes his head at him "Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had found that letter" she says "Do you really think she would risk her life, her son's life if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered?"

Ned wanders towards the window, lost in thought.

"Maester Luwin sighs "My Lord forgive me," he says "But if this news is true and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the king?"

Cat scoffs "They murdered the last Hand!" she exclaims "Now you want Ned to take the job?"

"The King rode for a month to ask Lord Stark's help" Luwin counters He's the only one he trusts"

"He spent half his life-fighting Robert's wars" Cat argues He owes him nothing" she grabs his arm "Your father and brother rode south once on a king's demand.

"A different time" Luwin states sadly A different king".

Ned sighs "Maester give my wife and I a moment please"

Luwin bows "My lord" he mutters before leaving the room.

Ned turns to his wife and sighs "I have to go Cat" he says.

"Gods be good Ned" she exclaims "If the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn, what's to stop them from doing the same to you?

"I can not leave Robert surrounded by them," Ned says "If I don't accept the badge then he will choose someone else, most likely someone with the name Lannister"

Cat drops her head in defeat "You know I will have to stay in Winterfell with the children" she says.

Ned shakes his head "Robb is heir to Winterfell and Rickon is too young" he says "They will stay with you but Bran, Sansa, and Arya must come with me"

"You would take my children from me?" Cat says in horror.

"I have no choice," he says "Sansa must wed Joffrey now, our devotion to them cannot be questioned and one day Arya will marry a southern lord, she must learn their ways"

"But why must Bran go?" Cat demands.

"He is a sweet boy" Ned answers "Let him grow up with the young princes, let him become their friend as Robert became mine, our House will be the safer for it"

Cat closes her eyes and clenches her fists "If you insist on taking my children with you, then yours will have to leave as well"

Ned's heart drops "Cat-"

"NO NED!" she shouts "They cannot stay here, they are your children not mine, I will not have them"

Ned falls silent, as he turns back to the window Cat sighs and places a hand on his arm "Your brother Benjen has said that the boy wants to take the black and join the night's watch" she says "He will be like the son Benjen never had"

"Jon is strong and even a bastard can rise high on The Wall" Ned reflects "But Mia is a girl, she can not go with him"

"Then take her with you," Cat says Icily "As long as she's not here I don't care"

"There will be no place for her at court," He says "A girl with a bastards name she will be shunned...gods Cat how can you be so cruel?"

"I am doing her a kindness," Catelyn says "At the capital, she will be able to stay close to you, gods know that's all she cares about"

Ned shakes his head "How did it come to this?"

* * *

 **Mia Snow**

Mia lets out a moan of pain as she stumbles from her quarters, the sun, even though it was covered by clouds, seemed to burn into her head. She continued to stumble towards the stables, holding her throbbing head, she never usually drank this much, but after the events yesterday she needed a comforter and now she paid the price.

Eventually, she managed to make it to the stables, somehow through the thumping in her head she managed to hear a voice ask "Tough night milady?"

"I'm not your lady Fishface" Mia groans, she grabs a bucket full of water and drenches her head with it. Her vision clears enough for her to be able to see the stable boy giving her a toothy smile, he was a boy of twelve, with short messy red hair, his blue eyes were too big and too far from his which was very small.

"Your father is Lord Stark Isn't he?" Fishface asks "That makes you his lady daughter"

A slight smile spreads across Mia's face "You're sweet" she says patting his shoulder "But you're not very smart"

A loud howl gains her attention, she waits for a few moments before it howls again "Which direwolf is that?" she asks.

"I think It's Summer" Fishface answers "I saw Bran climbing the walls earlier"

Mia nods "I should check on him," she says, she follows the sound of Summer's howls, to an area empty in the courtyard, where she finds the young direwolf standing over someone who was not moving"

"OH GODS!" Mia gasps, she sprints over to the broken, unmoving body of her younger brother. "Bran?, Bran?" she exclaims tearfully as she cradles his body in her lap "Ca-can you hear me?"

She looks up to the large decrepit tower above them, realizing he must have fallen, her eyes snap back to him as she hears him breathe "Oh thank you!" she gasps "Thank you, thank you thank you!"

She turns to see Fishface standing in horror "FETCH MAESTER LUWIN!" she screams.

The boy jumps into action and sprints towards the castle, Mia turns back to Bran and strokes his face "You'll be okay" she says as tears run down her cheeks "I promise you'll be okay"

* * *

 **A Week Later….**

Mia climbed the steps slowly, Dusk padded silently beside her. Outside the yard was all noise and chaos, but inside the thick stone walls, it was still warm and quiet. Too quiet for Mia's liking.

It had been days since Bran fell from the tower and she still didn't know if he was going to be okay, her father and Maester Luwin would not give their time to speak with her and Robb refused to tell her anything, she was almost tempted to ask Lady Stark, even though she knew that would end badly.

But now the day was at hand, she would leave Winterfell and only the gods knew if she would ever return, she needed to see him. She took a deep breath and petted Dusk on the head, then she entered the room.

Lady Stark was there beside his bed. She had been there, day and night, for an entire week. Not for a moment had she left Bran's side.

She looked over to Mia and for a moment she did not seem to see her until her sad grief-stricken face hardened into the same unwelcoming look Mia had always known "Why are you here?" she demands.

"I came to see Bran," Mia says avoiding the woman's eyes "I came to say goodbye"

"Go away Snow" Lady Stark orders "You are not wanted here"

Mia refuses to move "He is my brother," she says "I will see him"

The woman steps to her feet and steps defensively between Mia and Bran "If you do not go, then I will call the guards and make you"

"You can call them" Mia replies calmly "But I will fight through every man in the North if that's what it takes to see him"

She walked past the woman and crouched beside Bran, the color had disappeared from his flesh, his skin stretched tight over bones like sticks. Under the blanket, his legs twisted and bent in sicking ways.

Mia places a gentle hand on his stomach "I have to leave now Bran" she says quietly, not sure if he can hear her or not "I'm sorry that I won't be here when you wake up….and you will wake up Bran I promised you that didn't I?"

She brushes the hair out of her brother's eyes as caresses his face "You won't die Bran and If you do I swear by all the gods I'll walk all the way back to Winterfell and kick your boney ass back to life" she then places a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

She stood and went to leave but as she reached the door Lady Catelyn called out to her "Mia" she says.

Mia turned around in surprise in all her life Lady Stark had never once called her by her name "Yes?" she asks.

"You were the one to find Bran were you not?"

Mia nods sadly "I was," she says.

Lady Stark takes a shuddering breath, "Why did you not find him sooner?" she demands "Why did you not stop him from climbing? Why did you not save him?"

Mia struggles with words "I-" she is cut off by a sharp slap across her cheek, Mia looks at the Lady in shock and pain, only to find Lady Stark avoiding her gaze.

"Just go," Lady Stark says quietly, her eyes filled not with hate but shame "Leave Winterfell and don't come back"

Mia turns and leaves the room holding her stinging cheek, all her life that woman had tortured her, all her life she had made her cry but this time Mia refused to let the tears fall, she made a silent promise to herself that she would never let someone see her cry again.

Outside she finds Talisa and Fishface loading one of the wagons "You're coming with us?" Mia asks.

Talisa smirks at her "My father and brother are, so I figured I would as well" she says "I have no husband, no reason to stay in Winterfell, and besides you wouldn't survive a day without me"

"And someone needs to tend the horses" Fishface explains "Who better than me!"

Talisa notices something behind Mia and smirks "I think we better give you a moment she says.

Mia turns to see Robb standing a few feet away from her, with Grey Wind by his side, Dusk seems excited to see his direwolf brother and runs over to play.

"You've said goodbye to Bran?" he asks.

"I did" she answers.

"Jon's up there now," he says "Was my mother…"

"She was grieving…." Mia told him.

Robb nods sadly "I wish I could go with you," he says.

Mia smirks "No you don't," tells him "From what I hear the capital is full of self-loving arrogant little shits"

Robb smirks back "Then you should feel right at home then," he says, she gasps and tries to hit him, but he catches her by the wrist and smiles at her "Come here," he said.

He pulls her into a tight embrace, she hugs him back, resting her head on his shoulder, as they pull away he gives her one last smirk and ruffles her hair as he always did "farewell little sister"

Mia smiles at her brother one last time before turning away from him.

* * *

 **Later on the King's Road….**

The Household of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark March slowly, as hundreds of people stand with it, Servant, knights, guards, cooks, and Stewards make up the majority of it, the highborn ride horses, the royals ride in carriages and the commoners walk, finally they make it to a fork in the road, one way leads South to King's landing, and one leads to the wall, where her brother would travel with the night's watch to take the black.

Mia rides ahead on her horse with Dusk running by her side, she finds Jon talking to their father, which causes her to halt, she watches them talk for a few moments before her father notices her and gives his bastard son one last nod of goodbye before riding off.

"What did he say?" Mia asks Jon

Jon turns to her "He told me that we'd speak about my mother the next time we saw each other"

"You've waited for that a long time," Mia says.

"I still don't understand it," he says "Everyone knows who your mother was, why don't I know?"

"My mother was highborn and cared for me for a year" Mia explains "Everyone in Starfall knew about me, father couldn't have kept it secret even if he tried"

"Is it easier?" Jon asks "Knowing where you came from"

Mia shakes her head "It only raises more questions"

Jon sighs "You think we'll ever see other again?"

Mia smirks "Of course we will "Except you will be dressed as a crow"

Jon "And you will be wearing southern dresses and jewels"

"Not even if the gods themselves commanded it, Jon," Mia says. Before patting his shoulder, he gives her one last nod of goodbye before parting with the rest of the Night's Watch"

A rider strolls up next to Mia as she watches her brother leave, she turns and is startled to see that it is her father "My Lord" she greets.

"The Night's watch is a difficult life," Lord Stark says "But he is a strong lad, I believe he will thrive on the wall"

He turns to face her, "I fear your journey is even harder," he says "The south will not be easy, It will shun you for what you are" he reaches out a hand and gently touches the bruise that had started forming on her cheek from when Lady Stark had struck her"

"You don't deserve this," he says sadly "You never deserved any of this, It is my doing"

Mia flinches away from his touch "You love Robb" she says quietly "You love Bran and Rickon, Arya and Sansa" she takes a deep breath and meets his eyes "Do you love me...father?, because if you do I need...I need to hear you say it"

Ned averts his eyes and looks down in shame when Mia realizes that she's not getting an answer she sighs sadly "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" she says "My lord"

She rides away from her father leaving him to his thoughts.

 **More soon my friends :) :) :)**


	4. Journey South

**Dez Guardius: Yeah but I'm pretty sure that was just a mean spirited thought….and prayer**

 **Varys: I understand your opinion but to me, if you make someone feel unwanted in their own home then that counts as emotional abuse….but what the hell do I know I came from a happy loving family. Regarding the slap, it is out of character for her but her son was crippled and likely to die so I don't think a person's personality would have much to do with it.**

 **White Serpent: She's a bastard heading to a place full of people who hate bastards….it won't be a picnic.**

 **Jean d'Arc: I suppose I am judging Cat by our modern standards but don't worry I have no intention of treating as a villain throughout the entire fanfiction.**

 **Guest: Because creating your own Oc's and putting them with your loved tv show characters is super fun.**

 **Fernanda: your wish is my command :)**

 **Journey South**

 **Eddard Stark**

 **The King's Road….**

Dawn broke as Ned and Robert rode in the country, away from the others, finally the king pulled up. By then they were miles south of the main party. Robert was flushed and exhilarated as Ned reined up beside him.

"Gods, this is country!" Robert exclaims "I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going."

Ned smirks at his old friend "I've half a mind to go with you."

"What do you say Ned?" he asks "Just you and me on the Kingsroad, swords at our sides, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight"

Ned sighs "You should have asked me 20 years ago"

"There were wars to fight, women to marry" Robert reflects as he drinks from his wineskin "We never had the chance to be young."

"I recall a few chances," Ned says stroking his beard

Robert nods "There was that one... Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca? With the great big tits, you could bury your face in"

"Bessie" Ned corrects "She was one of yours".

"Bessie!" Robert exclaims "Thank the gods for Bessie and her tits. Yours was... Aleena? No. You told me once. Meryl? Your bastard's mother?"

Ned's smile disappear "Wylla," he says quietly

"That's it." Robert says with a smirk "She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor, You never told me what she looked like"

"Nor will I" Ned replies

Robert nods "What about the other one?" he asks "The girl, my she is a pretty one, you shoulda seen the look on Cersei's face when she found at you were bringing her"

"I had no choice" Ned defends "There was no other place for her to go"

"You didn't even know Cat then," Robert says with slight sympathy "The night you layed with Ashara Dayne, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself"

Ned gives Robert a rebuking look, the king takes this as a sign to change the subject "There was a raven in the night" he says grimly before showing him a letter

After reading the letter Ned looks up at his king and shrugs "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord are we planning to send a wedding gift?"

"Perhaps a good man with a sharp knife" Robert sneers

Ned scoffs "she's a child, Robert"

"This child will soon enough spread her legs and start breeding more dragonspawn to plague me," Robert exclaims.

"You can not honestly be speaking of murdering a child" Ned argues "It's unspeakable"

Unspeakable!" Robert spits "What the Mad King did to your father and brother was unspeakable! And Rhaegar...how many times do you think he forced himself on your sister?"

 _Not once_ Ned thought though he dare not speak it out loud "Daenerys is not Rhaegar" he says. "And besides you can't get your hands on her anyway"

Robert snorts "I'll find a way," he says before pulling on his horse's reins and heading back to the camp.

* * *

 **Mia Snow**

"He said he doesn't love you?" Talisa asks as Mia pulls the arrow from the rabbit she just shot, they had wandered away from the camp to do some hunting and the woods here were perfect for that.

"He didn't have to" Mia replies "He's showed me my entire life"

Talisa sighs "He's the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North," she says "He can't focus on you all the time"

"I know that!" Mia snaps "I never needed him to spend every day with me, I just needed a few words of comfort, a reassurance of his affection from time to time, but he never even gave me that"

The two women fall silent at the sound of laughter, right outside the treeline, two riders gallop past, Mia immediately recognizes them, her half-sister Sansa and Pince Joffrey "What are they doing" she asks.

"A romantic outing most likely," Talisa says.

"We should follow them," Mia says "I don't want Sansa alone with that boy"

"You don't even like her" Talisa argues.

"She's a brat" Mia agrees "But she's still my sister"

Talisa sighs "fine let's go play the bodyguard"

They follow the two to a clearing overlooking a river but by the time they got there, Sansa and the Prince were talking to two other children Mia didn't recognize one but the other was her youngest sister Arya.

Mia and Talisa kept their distance because It didn't take a smart person to see that their conversation was unpleasant, the golden-haired prince drew his sword and pressed it against the other's boy's cheek, drawing blood.

In response Arya whacked Joffrey in the back of his legs with a stick "FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" the boy prince screamed as he swung his sword at Arya while Sansa screams at them to stop.

"Get back to the camp!" Mia tells Talisa "Find Jory, have him bring the guards!" she then dismounts her horse and runs to help her sister.

"I'LL GUT YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Joffrey sneers at Arya, his anger is replaced by fear when he notices Mia charging towards him, he raises his blade but Mia draws her own and knocks it out of his hand, she then knocked him down with a kick to his chest.

She quickly turned to see if Arya was okay, only to find the young girl holding back Nymeria, her Direwolf who had run to her aid. Joffrey attempts to reach his sword, Mia stops him with a boot to the face, causing blood to pour from his nose.

"Leave him alone Snow," Sansa says, she says it like a command but there is a hint of begging in it.

"Please" The prince whimpers as he holds his bloody nose "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me"

Mia scoffs in disgust, she sheaths her sword and picks up his from the ground it was made of gleaming blue steel, castle-forged and double-edged, with a leather grip and a gold lion's-head pommel. She twirled the weapon in her hand, Such a brave and noble prince" Mia taunts "attacking one girl and beaten by another" she then whirls the sword into the river.

Mia sighs in relief at the sound of a horse's galloping, but her ease turns into dread she sees it's not Stark men, but Lannister one's at their head was Sandor Clegane the Hound "What do we have here?" he grows a pup, believing herself a great wolf"

"Dog!" Joffrey screams from behind her "Kill the bastard!, I commanded it!"

The hound draws his blade and step forward, Mia draws he own and takes a defensive stance, she knew there was no way she could beat the prince's sworn sword, her only chance was to survive long enough for her father's men to get here.

Arya steps beside her half-sister "You leave her alone!" she shouts "It's my fault I hit him first".

"Move out of the way girl," The hound says "You're not the one who gets hurt here"

"Stay back Arya" Mia orders, stepping in front of the girl, ready to clash swords with the hound, however she freezes in surprise when Sansa steps to her aid "please Ser" The red-headed stark begs "This is the natural daughter of my father the hand of the king, you can not kill her"

"What are you doing!" Joffery yells "She attacked me"

Tears fill Sansa's eyes but she ignores her betrothed "If you kill her my father will be angry, he'll find a way to get you in trouble"

The hound laughs in amusement "Orders have been given little bird" he says "I'll take my chances with the prince"

At that moment the sound of galloping horse's fill the air, as dozen's of Stark household guards emerge from the bushes at their head was Jory Cassel, captain of the household guard "Thank you for you assistance Ser" Jory tells the hound "But we'll take it from here"

The hound refuses to mover "The prince has ordered this one's death"

Jory dismounts and stares down the much taller man "If you lay a finger on her, there will be violence"

The hound doesn't look worried instead he turns to Joffrey "Fine!" the boy snarls "Take her to my father, he can have her killed instead"

Two Lannister guards surround Mia but again Jory intervenes "What did I say about touching her"

The hound scoffs "You've given her a stay of execution" he says "Don't push it"

Jory gives Mia a concerned look, she gives him a nod and small smile of reassurance, finally, the captain finally relents and steps away, the Lannister guards seize Mia and lead her back to the camp.

* * *

 **An hour later….**

Mia and Arya are taken to the small castle that the royal family occupying, inside the great hall King Robert sat on a makeshift throne, to his right stood Queen Cersi and to his left stood Prince Joffrey flushed with anger.

Before anything can be said, the doors burst open to reveal her father, the Lord of Winterfell marches towards Arya and hugs her tightly "I'm sorry" Arya whimpers.

"Are you hurt?" Ned asks Arya shakes her head, Ned turns to Mia "And you?"

Mia shakes her head "No my lord" she answers.

'What is the meaning of this?" Ned demands "Why were my daughters not brought to me at once?"

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner" Cersi sneers.

"Quiet woman" the king sneers "I'm sorry Ned, It wasn't my intent to frighten them, but we have a problem here.

"Your daughter and that butcher's boy attacked my son," Cersi says "When he tried to defend himself Your bastard nearly broke his nose"

Mia keeps silent but Arya steps to her aid "That's not what happened!" she yells "Joffrey was hurting Mycah, when I tried to stop him he attacked me, Mia was just trying to help!"

"Was she trying to help when she there Joff's sword in the river?" Cersi asks,

Finally, Mia has enough "I'm sure the good prince can swim and fish it out, your grace"

"Mia!" Ned scolds but it's too late.

The queen turns red as a ruby "How dare you to presume to speak!" she exclaims "Joffrey is a prince! you are a filthy bastard! he is worth ten million of you"

The king leans forward in his chair as if to get a better look at her, a small smirk tugs his lips and his eyes are full of amusement "I want the Stark girl punished" Cersi says.

King Robert rolls his eye "What would you have me do, whip her through the streets?" he asks "Damnit she's a child barely past nine years"

The fat king rubs his forehead before turning back to Ned "See to it your daughter is disciplined I'll do the same with my son"

"Glady your grace" Ned answers, relief flooding his eyes.

"What about the bastard?" Cersi asks.

Robert looks at the queen in annoyance "What of her?"

"She struck a prince," Cersi says "If a bastard, even a highborn bastard, can strike your son and go unpunished what will people say about the strength of the king?"

Robert sighs "Fine" he growls "Take three of her fingers and be done with it"

Mia's heart falls into her stomach as he says "No!" Arya yells.

"You can not mean it" Ned exclaims.

"She'll survive Ned," The king says.

"Robert please," Ned says, it was the first time Mia had seen her father beg, "She is my daughter"

The king hesitates and for a moment Mia thinks that he's going take back the order "But instead he sighs and says "Fine take two of her fingers instead"

Cersi smiles Mia could have killed her for that fucking smile "Ser Illyn can do the honor"

"No!" Ned says "Jory take Arya to her room, I will do it myself"

* * *

 **Outside….**

Mia's legs feel frozen as her father leads her outside, she takes hard labored breaths as she is lead to a table and chair "Wait here" he says.

Mia nods weakly "Yes my lord" she croaks.

Her father leaves as she sits down, her hands and legs were shaking, her heartbeat roared in her ears, everything started to spin and she felt like she was going to pass out. She kept breathing and eventually the feeling began to pass

A few minutes passed and her father came back, and angry look on his face "What's wrong my lord?" Mia asks.

"They found the butcher's boy he says sadly "The hound cut him down"

He places to objects on the table the first was a skin of wine, the second was a steel hatchet, the mere sight of the weapon was enough to make Mia start panicking again.

"Drink this," he says "You'll need it"

Mia sculls the drink down, it was sweet tasting and made her relax slightly, she then placed her shaking left-hand flat on the table.

Ned hovers the hatchet over her last two fingers before looking at her sadly "I'm so sorry" he says.

Mia nods "I know"

Ned takes a deep breath "I do...love you" he says.

Mia's eyes widen she almost smiles but her sudden joy is cut off as her father raises the hatchet and brings it down, severing two of her fingers, the quiet night air is filled with the sounds of her screams.


	5. Court Of Snakes

**Jean D'arc: I don't think it's a matter that he preferred Robert, it was just a hard decision, he couldn't risk any fallout with Robert at least until he discovered the truth about Jon Arryn.**

 **White Serpent: I needed to find a way to save the direwolves for the future chapters, I could of just cut out that scene altogether but I decided to add some drama/**

 **Supremus85: I don't think bastards, even highborn bastards have the right to trial by combat, feel free to correct me if I'm**

 **Court Of Snakes**

 **Mia Snow**

 **King's Landing….**

Mia winces as Septa Mordane unbandages her mutilated hand, it had been almost a week since they had cut her fingers off and it still burned"

"Look at that" Mordane says cheerfully "It's almost healed"

"It fucking hurts!" Mia tells her.

"Watch your that filthy mouth of yours!" Mordane sneers.

"What do you care?" Mia asks "Your Sansa and Arya tutor, not mine"

The septa sigh as she begins applying a new bandage "I used to be" she says "When you were little and sweet"

Mia's face softens a little "I don't remember that" she says.

"You were very little"

"Why did you stop?" Mia asks.

"Because your lord father decided he didn't want to raise you as a lady," Mordane says "He wanted to raise you as a warrior, to prepare you for the hard life that was ahead of you"

The Septa finishes wrapping he stumps "All done" the septa announce "Now run along, Arya and Sansa will be here soon and the gods know I will have my hands filled with them"

Mia nods "Thank you septa," she says, leaving the room.

Later In the Royal gardens Mia comes across two men talking, one was scrawny, with sharp features, grey strands of hair and a sharp pointy beard, the other Mia almost mistook for the king, a younger far more handsome version of the king.

The cat-like man notices Mia and smirks "I don't believe we've met before" he says.

"I've never been here before" Mia answers cautiously. "An you are?"

"Petyr Baelish, the master of coin," he says with a bow "you must be our new Hand's natural daughter, Mya was it?"

"Mia" she corrects in slight irritation

'That's it" Baelish says "I had the honor of meeting your father today, a gruff man like his older brother"

Mia had been told of her uncle Brandon, the wild wolf she had been told of his strength, his skill with a sword, his bravery, he was brave when he challenged Rhaegar Targaryen for his sister Lyanna and he was brave when the mad king murdered him along with his father"

"I've already met your father before," The other man says with a warm smile "But now I have the pleasure of meeting you" he extends his hand which Mia takes "Renly Baratheon at your service"

Mia's eyes widen she snatches her hand away and kneels "My lord"

Renly seems to find her actions amusing "I'm the King's brother, not the king" he says with a chuckle "You can stand"

Mia does so, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment "Apologies my lords I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Oh don't worry," Renly says "You are far better company than Littlefinger here"

Baelish smirks "You wound me Lord Renly," he says "But I have important business to attend any way" the scrawny man gives them a final bow and leaves.

Renly turns back to Mia 's smile "may I show you around my lad?" he asks extending his arm.

She hesitates at first but eventually takes his arm, she is hit by a wave of self-conciseness when he notices her maimed hand "What happened?" he asks as they wander the gardens.

Mia looks away "The king ordered two of my fingers removed for attacking his son"

Renly nods "I heard about that," he says "My nephew has always been a callous little shit, though it wasn't the smartest move attacking him"

"When it comes to my family Lord Renly smart moves mean nothing to me," Mia says

Renly nods "Well as far as I'm concerned you did the right thing protecting your half-sister like that," he says "If I were king I would name you a hero"

The young lord sighs sadly "You've come to a difficult place my lady" he says "there are two kinds of people here the ones who serve themselves and the ones who serve someone else who serves themselves"

"And which kind are you my lord?" Mia asks cautiously"

Renly looks at her in surprise a small smile appears on her lips "The kind trying to do what is right"

Before she can answer, someone else calls to her "Mia!"

She turns to see Jory standing a few feet away from them, Renly smiles "It appears you are summoned he says, he takes her hand and kisses it "It was an honor to meet you, my lady, I hope to see you at the tourney"

Mia simply nods and the man takes his leave, Jory walks up to her "Was that Renly Baratheon?" he asks.

Mia ignores his question "What did you call me for?"

"Your father wants to see you," he says "He's in the tower of the hand"

 **The Tower Of The Hand….**

* * *

Mia knocks on the door to her father's new office "Come In!" his voice calls from the other side, she enters to find her father pacing the length of the room and looking very concerned "Mia" he says in relief "close the door"

The two had not spoken since that day on the king's road, and every time he saw her shame filled his eyes. "Did anyone follow you?" he asks.

"Just Jory," Mia says as she shuts the door behind her, she cocks her head to the side "Are you alright my lord?"

"No" he responds "Your brother has woken up"

Mia's eyes widen "Is he okay?" she asks.

"He's….alive," Ned says "But he'll never walk again"

Mia nods sadly, but he'll live" she says "So why are you so concerned?"

Ned looks at her "My wife was in king's landing"

"Lady Catelyn?" Mia asks in confusion "When?"

"She left an hour ago" Ned explains, "She says that someone tried to kill Bran"

"An assassin?" Mia asks "Does she know who?"

"She didn't," Ned says "But she brought the dagger the assassin used, Petyr Baelish says it belongs to Tyrion Lannister"

"The Imp" Mia spits "Of course the Lannisters are involved"

"It's not just that," Ned says "We have reason to believe they pushed him off that tower and murdered Jon Arryn"

He places a gentle hand or her shoulder 'You are no longer a child" he says "So I won't lie to you, we've come to a terrible place and it could kill us"

Mia gulps and nods "What do you need me to do?'

"You are one of the few people I can trust" he says "We need to discover the truth Jon Arryn died for, but we need to keep our heads down, in the coming weeks I may ask a lot of you and I need you to follow my orders can I count on you?"

Mia nods 'Of course my lord"

Ned nods in relief "Good" he says "Now run along, I will summon you when I need you"

Mia nods a goes to leave, as she reaches the door her father calls out "Mia!'

She turns to face him "Its father," he corrects with a small smile, she returns his smile and leaves.

 **A few weeks later….**

* * *

The day of the Hand's Tourney had final come, hundreds of knights and their squires arrived from around the seven kingdoms, many of them from the Reach and the Vale, a hundred pavilions had been raised beside the river, and the common folk came out in the thousands to watch the games.

The seven knights of the Kingsguard took the field, Mia recognized them by their golden armor and white cloaks, Sansa and Arya sat in the royal pavilion along with King Robert, Queen Cersi, Prince Joffrey, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella.

Mia, of course, was not permitted to sit with her half-sisters, instead, she sat with some members of the Stark Household, including Talisa, Jory and her Direwolf Dusk.

In the second Joust The Hound's brother Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain went up against a Jon Arryn's former squire, his name escaped her, The Mountain's lance rode up and struck the young knight under the gorget so hard that it drove through his throat, his blood flowed out in slow pulses, turning his shiny armor red.

Mia stepped closer to see better, it was the first time she had seen someone die and she couldn't help but feel fascinated by it, the way blood seeped from his neck until there was none left and way the light disappeared from his eyes as he died, it reminded her of blowing out a candle.

A hand grabs Mia's shoulder, she turns to see Talisa giving her a concerned look "Mia are you alright?"

Mia breaks out of her trance and smiles at her best friend "Yeah of course" she says.

The rest of the jousting went on all day and into the dusk, the hooves of the horses pounding down until the field was a ragged wasteland of torn earth, even from here Mia could here Sansa crying out as the riders clashed together, Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer rode the best defeating jouster after jouster, until he faced against The hound who knocked him into the dirt.

The next day brought the Semi-finals and with them, Ser Loras Tyrell, heir to Highgarden and the Reach, the knight of flowers was very handsome His hair is a mass of lazy blonde curls and ringlets which tumble over his eyes which have been described as liquid gold.

The knight rode up towards Sansa and handing her a red rose which she giddily takes, he then prepares for the joust.

His opponent is none other than the Mountain, Mia couldn't help but feel slightly nervous for Ser Loras, which wasn't surprising considering what happened to the Mountain's last opponent, but despite this Ser Loras easily knocked the Mountain from his horse.

The crowd cheered and gasped, all leering at the knight of flowers, trying to get his attention, but Mia's focus remained fixed on Gregor Cleagane, The Mountain called for his sword and used it to kill his horse, almost beheading the poor creature Cheers turned to shrieks as he stallion went to its knees, screaming as it died. By then SerGregor was striding down the toward Ser Loras, his bloody sword clutched in his fist.

The Knight of Flowers was shouting for his own sword as Ser Gregor knocked his squire aside and made a grab for the reins of his horse. The mare scented blood and reared. Loras Tyrell kept his seat, but barely. Ser Gregor swung his sword, a savage blow that hit the young knight in the chest and knocked him from the saddle.

Without think Mia drew her sword, Jory and Talisa saw what she was trying to do and moved to stop her but by then she had jumped the wooden barrier, she sprinted towards the Mountain and drove her blade into the back of his thigh.

The Mountain cries out, more in anger than pain and for the first time Mia realized how large the giant truly was, her eyes widened and she dropped her sword terror, the Mountain swung his two-handed sword at her head, she fell back and landed on her back, hitting her head in the process. As the Mountain lifted his sword for the killing blow, a rasping voice growled, "Leave her be" and a steel-clad hand Pulled him away from Mia, as she regained her senses she saw that it was, in fact, the Mountain's own brother

The Mountain turned to face the scarred face of his brother, he swung his greatsword at him but the Hound deflected the blow and for what seemed an eternity the two brothers stood hammering at each other, finally the king's voice that put an end to it "STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

The Hound went to one knee. Ser Gregor's blow cut the air, and at last, he came to his senses. He dropped his sword and glared at Robert, surrounded by his Kingsguard and a dozen other knights and guardsmen. Wordlessly, he turned and strode off. "Let him go," Robert said.

A few moments later Ser Loras walked back onto the field and said: "I owe you my life Ser."

"I am no ser," the Hound replied, Ser Loras grabbed his arm and raised it the crowd cheered, after it had died down, the hound Pulled Mia to her feet and dragged her off the field.

He led her across the camp, when they were alone he shoved her against a stone wall "Are you trying to get yourself killed girl?" he sneers "You attack the Prince and then you attack my brother, either you want to die or you're a fool"

"I was trying to help Ser Loras," she says meekly.

The Hound laughs "So you were trying to be a hero were you?" he asks "Trying to play the gallant knight?"

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at his charred face, "Very well" he says "I'll tell you a story of a knight, once there were two boys younger than you, six, maybe seven. A woodcarver set up shop in the village near their father's keep and brought them gifts. The eldest boy got a wooden knight and the younger boy wanted it so he took his knight, the elder boy found his brother playing with his new toy, he grabbed his brother and forced his face into the brazer, burying it until it smoked and bubbled and peeled"

He pulls his face closer to him My father told everyone my bedding had caught fire, four years later, they anointed him with the seven oils and he recited his knightly vows and Rhaegar Targaryen tapped him on the shoulder and said arise, Ser Gregor. That is what it takes to be a knight, blood not bravery"

Mia forced herself to be brave "Let. Me. Go" she whispered

Surprisingly he obeyed and released her and looked away "If you ever tell anyone what I have just said I'll kill you"


	6. The Lion And The Wolf

**White Serpent: Mia definitely thinks she's stronger then she actually is, but that'll change….actually probably not.**

 **Jean: d'arc thanks for the feedback! It can be hard to capture the personalities from some of the characters and I'm going to make mistakes but I promise you I'll do the best I can. As for Mia she has never known life outside of Winterfell she does not know how dangerous the world really is, she's been trained by Ser Rodrick and is a pretty decent fighter, this has made her overconfident and besides….she's a Stark, quick tempers, slow minds.**

 **The Lion and the Wolf**

 **Mia Snow**

 **Tower Of The Hand….**

"What in seven hells were you thinking? Ned demands, Mia sat in her father's office like a child who had stolen from the pantry, he paced the room furiously, with murder in his eyes.

"I was trying to help," Mia says sheepishly, she had never seen her father this angry before.

"By attacking a man three-times your size?" he asks "You could have gotten yourself killed"

"If I didn't Ser Loras would have died!" she defends

"Than he dies!" Ned booms "This isn't like the king's road, he's not your sibling, you don't know him why would you risk your life for him"

"Because it's was the honorable thing to do" she whispers.

Ned's face softens, he takes a seat across from her and sighs "You are your father's daughter" he says "You may not have the Stark name but you have the wolf's blood, brave and foolish, with a temper to burn steel"

He leans in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders "You need to learn to control yourself, I can't afford to be worried for you right now, remember I need you to do what I say, no questions asked"

Mia nods "I know father," she says "I'll try to do better"

Ned nods "Good," he says, he then walks around to his desk, opens a drawer and pulls out a sealed letter, "Take this to the King's chambers, tell the usher to deliver it to him"

Mia takes the letter "What's in it?" she asks. Ned glares at her, causing her nod "Right no questions asked" she then leaves her father alone.

 **Eddard Stark**

Ned gives a weary sigh as his daughter leaves, moments later someone else knocks at the door, it opens to reveal Varys the spider "Lord Stark" he greets with a polite smile "May I come in"

Ned nods "You may Lord Varys"

The launch enters and closes the door behind him "Was that your natural daughter I just saw?" he asks.

Ned nods cautiously "It was"

"She is a beautiful young lady" Varys comments "It is a horrible shame what happened on the King's road, I myself suffered mutilation myself"

"You did not come here to speak of my daughter," Ned says.

"No, I did not," Varys says gesturing to the chair "May I"

Ned nods and the eunech makes himself comfortable on the chair "If the wrong ears heard what I'm about to tell you, off comes my head" he says "And who would mourn poor Varys then? North or South, they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the King's Hand and the King is a fool... your friend, I know, but a fool... and doomed unless you save him"

Ned cocks to head to the side "I've been in the capital for a month" he says "You've waited this long to tell me this"

The spider shrugs "I didn't trust you"

Ned scoffs "So why do you trust me now?"

"The Queen is not the only one who has been watching you closely"

Ned sighs "What sort of doom does the King face?"

"The same sort as Jon Arryn" Varys replies "The tears of Lys, they call it, a rare and costly thing, as clear and tasteless as water It leaves no trace"

"Who gave it to him?" Ned asks "The squire, Ser Hugh?"

Varys frowns "Pity what happened to him, just when his life seemed to be going so nicely"

"If Ser Hugh poisoned him, who paid Ser Hugh?"

"I imagine Someone who could afford it," Varys says

Ned shakes his head "Jon was a man of peace" he says "He was Hand for 17 good years, why kill him?"

Varys stares at him "He started asking questions"

The eunech stands and walks towards the door "One last bit of advice my lord" He says "Your daughter….don't get her involved, it will only put her in further danger"

Ned glares at the man "Thank you for counsel Lord Varys" he says "Now please leave me.

The spider nods and leaves the Hand alone.

 **Mia Snow**

Mia makes her way to the King's chambers when she gets there, there was no usher but instead Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer in golden armor and a white cloak, his hair a mass of golden-blonde.

Mia walked up to him and cleared her throat "This is for the king, from Lord Stark" she says "Can I leave it-"

He cuts her off with a "Shhh, listen"

Mia does so, she hears the sound of women laughing, along with the king's booming laughter "How many do you think are in there with them?" The kingslayer asks.

"It's none of my business" Mia answers.

"No, it's none of your business" Jamie agrees "And yet I'm asking you anyway"

Mia shrugs "Three," she says

"He likes to do this while I'm on duty," Ser Jamie says "Makes me listen as he insults my sister"

The door opens slightly and a girl, no older then seventeen comes out, her cheeks red and a large smile on her face, she quickly runs down the hall away from them, Mia sighs "My Lord I must-"

Ser Jamie interrupts her again "You're Ned Starks Bastard aren't you?" he asks "Or one of them at least.

Mia clenches her teeth "Aye" she says.

"He recognized you and that boy who joined the night's watch," Ser Jamie says "But do you think he made you any more brothers and sisters during his travells?"

It takes all Mia's strength for her to keep calm "No" she says "My father is an honorable man"

"And yet he still fathered two bastards," Ser Jamie says "It must have been hard for you, growing up with so many trueborn siblings and that Greyjoy boy, what was his name?"

"Theon" Mia answers "He's a pompous little shit"

The kingslayer actually lets out a small laugh at his joke "Well" he says "You may be the least dreadfully dull northerner I've met"

"That's because I'm not a northerner," Mia says "I was born in Dorne"

"Ah," Ser Jamie says "I saw you at the tourney, going up against the mountain like that was brave, stupid but brave"

Before Mia can answer Two more girls slip out of the king's chambers and run down the hall, she turns back to Ser Jamie "Can I leave this with you?" she asks "The message from my father"

"I don't serve your father!" the Kingslayer snaps.

Mia nods and turns away but as she's about to leave, the door opens and a final girl runs out, "Kingslayer!" The king's voice booms "Who's out there?"

"It's our new hand's bastard!" Ser Jamie calls backs "She has a message from her father"

"Well send her in, you damned fool!"

Jamie turns back to Mia and nods before stepping to the side, Mia steps into the room, the king was thankfully dressed, wearing a shirt and baggy breaches "He turns to face her with a curious look on his face "So you've brought a message from your father have you?" he asks.

Mia nods uncertainly "Yes your grace," she says.

"What's it say?" King Robert asks.

Mia frowns "I-I didn't read it your grace" she stutters.

The king grumbles "Fine" he growls, before gesturing to his desk "Put it over there, I'll read it later"

Mia obeys and places the message on the table, she turns to the king and gives him one final "Your grace" before attempting to leave.

Before she can Robert calls out "Wait a moment!" Mia turns to see the king pouring two cups of wine "Have a drink before you go"

Mia's eyes widen "Oh your grace I don't drink"

"You do now" Robert declares offering her a cup, "Your king says so, will you disobey your king?"

Mia shakes her head and takes the cup, she sips down some of the red liquid, it was sweet, but so strong it burned her throat, making he cough out "Thank you your grace" she managed to croak.

Robert seems to find he seemed to find her struggle amusing "I was half your age when I had my first drink" he says "It was in the Eyrie, I broke into the cellars and drank this really strong black beer, Jon Arryn gave me a mouth full to remember"

Mia just sits there, awkwardly sipping her wine as the king continues to tell her stories from his childhood, eventually he looks her dead in the eye and his smile disappears "What happened on the king's road" he says solemnly "That was an ugly business, ugly and unfair, my son was lying, I'd stake my soul on it"

He stands to pour himself more wine, thankfully he does not refill her cup "You were right to protect your half-sister like that" he says with a sigh "If only you had been born my daughter, even as a bastard you would be a child I could be proud of"

Mia awkwardly answers "Thank you, your grace"

Robert looks up at her, Mia could see the drunkenness in his eyes, she doubted he even knew what he was saying and would probably not remember this tomorrow "Yes well, you best run along to your father" he says "Tell him I'll read his damned message another time"

Mia nods "Yes your grace," she says timidly before standing and leaving the king alone.

 **A week later….**

Mia smirked and leaned against the wall as she watched as Arya trained with her new dancing master. The braavosi known as Syrio Forel had a unique style of fighting called water dancing, Mia thought it was strange but she could admit that it was a good style for her young and small sister.

"This way!" The Braavosi shouted as he clashed wooden swords with Arya "Left! Right!"

The Braavosi suddenly attacks from the left, smacking Arya in the side and knocking the practice sword from her hand, "You said right!" Arya protested "But you went left"

"And now you are a dead girl" Syrio answers.

Mia snorts trying to contain her laughter, Arya turns and stares daggers at her "Shut up!" she sneers.

Syrio looks at Mia with interest "You are her sister?" he aks.

Mia nods "Half-sister aye"

Syrio nods "Arya child perhaps you should give your sister a turn"

Arya gives her a mischievous grin and throws her the practice blade, Mia catches it walks towards the braavosi, taking a combat stance, She made the first move aiming a slice at his neck, the water dancer easily ducked, but did not press his advantage, instead letting her attack again and again, _He's trying to tire me out,_ Mia realized, she took a step back and assumed a more defensive stance, Syrio gave her an impressed smirk he then began to strike at lightning speed, she tried to keep up but eventually he knocked the wooden sword from her hand and pointed his at her throat.

"You are also a dead girl" Syrio comments, Arya laughs in the background.

"Mia!" a voice calls, she turns to see Talisa standing in the doorway, she turns to Syrio and gives him a nod before making her way over to her old friend.

"What is it?" she asks, noticing that Talisa was a lot paler than usual.

'I just spoke to Jory" The woman states "You father got into an argument with the king, he's resigned as hand of the king"

"What?" Mia says "Where is he? I need to speak with him"

"I don't know, his office probably"

Mia pushes past her and marches towards the office of the hand.

Mia barges into the office without knocking, there she finds her father packing, when he turned to face her she saw that he was no longer wearing the hand's badge "Father what's going on?"

Ned sighs "I got into a fight with Robert," he says "He wants to kill the Targaryen girl Essos"

Mia scoffs "Is that worth resigning as hand?" she asks "What about Jon Arryn"

"I will not be hand to a man that would kill a child!" Ned thundered, he then took a deep breath and sighed "We are not leaving yet, Lord Baelish has said that he has more information about Jon Arryn's death"

"You trust him?" Mia asks.

"Enough to believe he will help us" Ned answers "We're to meet him at his brothel

 **In Flea Bottom….**

Ned, Jory, Mia, and two household guards, Heward and Wyl, walk through the streets of king's landing, Flea Bottom was nothing like the red keep, the smell of shit was constant here boys and girls ran barefoot on the street and people begged for food _How can people eat in the red keep_ Mia thought _Knowing how many men, women, and children suffered down here_ they eventually make their way to what was easily the nicest building in Flea Bottom, Littlefinger's brothel.

Jory Ned and Mia step inside and are immediately greeted by the smirking face of Littlefinger "My Lord Stark!" Baelish greets "I'm very happy you came"

"You have something to show me Lord Baelish," Ned says clearly uncomfortable in this place.

Baelish nods and turns to one of the girls "Bring Mhaegen" he orders "and her child"

The girl nods and runs off, while they wait Mia notices a blonde haired woman staring at her, the whore gave her a sultry look before shrugging off her dress straps giving Mia a view of her large breasts.

Mia simply scoffs and looks away, thankfully Littlefinge's girl comes back this time, with another girl no older than fifteen with a babe in her arms, the girl curtsies as well as she can "My Lord" she says,

"I think you'll be very interested in her child Lord Stark," Baelish says.

"She's the king's child milord," Mhaegen says "I named her Barra, She looks like him, doesn't she, my Lord? She has his nose, his black hair.

Ned nods awkwardly "Aye," he says

"tell him when you see him, my Lord. If it pleases you... Tell him how beautiful she is"

Ned gives Mia a quick glance "I will" he says

Mhaegen practically bounces with excitement "And tell him I've been with no one else" she says "I swear it, my Lord, by the old gods and new. I don't want no jewels or nothing, just him. The King was always good to me"

Mia's heart ached for the girl, she was a foolish child who did not know the world.

"When Jon Arryn came to visit you, what did he want?" Ned asks

Mhaegen smiles "He wasn't that sort of man, my Lord," she says "He just wanted to know if the child was happy, healthy.

Ned gives a sad smile "She looks healthy to me" he says.

As the girl leaves Ned turns to Littlefinger"Lord Baelish, what do you know of Robert's bastards?"

"Well, he has more than you, for a start."

Mia angrily places her hand on her sheathed sword, Littlefinger raises his hands in mock apology

"How many?" Ne demands.

Littlefinger "Does it matter?" he asks "If you bed enough women, some will give you presents, and His Grace has never been shy on that count"

Ned grimaced."Why would Jon Arryn take a sudden interest in the king's baseborn children?"

The short man gave another shrug. "He was the King's Hand, Doubtless Robert asked him to see that they were provided for."

Ned shook his head "It had to be more than that, or why kill him?"

Before they can say anymore Mia notices something outside, Lannister soldiers surrounding the brothel, Jamie Lannister at their head "Father!" mia exclaims.

Ned turns and sees the Lannisters, they all make their way outside, Ser Jamie smirks when he sees them and dismounts, "Such a small pack of wolves" he mocks.

"Stay back Ser" Jory warns 'This is the hand of the king"

"He was the hand of the king" the kingslayer corrects "Now I'm not sure what he is"

"What's the meaning of this Lannister?" Baelish demands.

"Get back inside, Where it's safe" Ser Jamie orders.

"I'm looking for my brother" Ser Jamie announces "You remember my brother, don't you lord Stark? Blonde hair, sharp tongue….a short man"

Ned nods "I remember him"

"He seems to have had a little trouble on the road," Jamie says "You wouldn't happen to know what happened"

"He was taken at my command" Ned answers "To answer for his crimes.

Jamie draws his sword, Mia and Jory do the same "I'll bring the city watch" Littelfinger says before cowering away.

"Come Stark," Jamie says "I'd rather see you die sword in hand"

Mia steps forward "Threaten my father again" she dares.

Jamie scoffs "Threaten?" he asks "As in I'm going to open your father from balls to brain and see what Starks are made of"

"You kill me and you'll never get your brother back"

Jamie smirks "You're right" he admits "Take him alive, kill his men...and his bastard"

"No!" Ned screams as the Lannisters step forward, two them thrusts spears into Heward and Wyl's chests.

Mia deflects one of the guards spears, she knocks him in the helmet with hilt of her blade, another thrusts his spear, she dodges and kicks his legs from under him, she looks up just in time to see Jamie Lannister do drive a dagger through Jory's eye and skull "Jory!" she screams as the captain of the household collapses.

Another Lannister thrust his spear but she catches and begins furiously beating him with the flat part of her sword when he's down of the ground she raises it but before she can bring the blade down the man shouts "Wait!"

She freezes and stares him in the eye, it was the same look she had seen in Ser Hugh before he died, she hesitates long enough for a Lannister to grab her from behind and force the sword from her hands, the one on the ground bounces up and begins punching her in the stomach, neck, and face, they only let her go when she is a bloody mess.

One of them picks up her sword and goes to kill with it but before he can her father shouts "STOP!"

The fighting freezes "If you kill here I swear by the old gods and the new you will never see Tyrion again"

Jamie scoffs "You place you bastard daughter in such high value?"

Ned simply stares the man down, Jamie nods "Fine, leave her be" he orders.

The men step away from Mia, leaving her spitting up blood on the ground.

Ned and Jamie clash swords, their fight seems to go on forever, before a Lannister sneaks behind him and spears her father through the leg, Ned screams and falls to his knees, Jamie looks at the man in disgust before knocking him unconscious.

The kingslayer then mounts his horse with the rest of his men "My brother Lord Stark, I want him back"

As they leave Mia crawls over to Ned "Father" she gasps.

Ned's eyes widen as he sees how hurt she is "Mia are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" she croaks.

Ned nods "Good" he gives her a weak smile before she passes out.


	7. The Game Of Thrones

**Sarah-rose76646: Okay let's get this out of the way at first, first of all I love getting reviews, even ones of criticism because it shows that people care enough about my work to try and help me make it better, but for reviews like this one which seemed to be written just to insult my story I will not even bother to reply (except this one time) because I do this purely for fun and for you're guys entertainment, now if you want to criticize my story that's perfectly fine but only if it's with the intention to help me make it better.**

 **jean d'arc: Hi Jean, good to hear from you again, you are becoming quite the regular around here. It wasn't actually my intention for Jamie to come across as friendly he was meant to be mocking, though looking back on the chapter I can see why you thought that so that's my bad, as for Robert he was absolutely hammered when he spoke to Mia so it was just drunk talk, he wouldn't even remember speaking to her. Also, I know many of them wouldn't speak to bastards but there wouldn't be much for me to write if I followed that, thanks for the review never be shy to tell me how I can make this story better.**

 **White spent: you are a regular to my friend I'm glad I have kept you entertained, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **The Game Of Thrones**

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Red Keep….**

Groaning Mia opened her eyes, someone was standing over her, her eyes adjusted enough to see the face of Talisa, her friend's eyes widen as she sees her wake "She's awake!" Talisa calls to someone across the room.

The boney figure of Septa Mordane steps into her view "Here child" she says pressing a cup to Mia's lips "Milk of the poppy"

Mia weakly flinches away from the cup, causing the Septa to sigh in frustration "You're in pain child, drink"

The old woman once again forces the cup to her lips and this time some liquid manages to pass through them, but Mia quickly turns her head and spits it out on the floor "Gods be good!" the Septa snaps "If you're going to be so stubborn, then at least take some water" she gestures to Talisa who grabs another cup and hands it to the Septa, this time Mia accepts it, her lips were cracked and dried, the water helped soothe her raw throat

"Father?" she croaks.

Talisa nods "He's fine," she says "He's hurt but he's alive" she takes Mia's hand in hers "The Goldcloaks found him cradling you in his arms and with a bloody spear in his leg"

Mia finally musters the strength to sit up in the bed "What about Jory?" she asks desperately

Talisa shakes her head sadly "I'm sorry" she says.

Mia nods, she knew the answer but the confirmation still hurt, she turns to Septa Mordane "You looked after me?" she asks.

"Someone had to" The Septa replies "Grand Maester wasn't going to"

Talisa sneers "That withered old shit refused to treat you," she says angrily "A Grand Maester Is above treating such people he said"

"I could care less about what Pycelle thinks of me" Mia responds "I want to see my father"

 **The Tower Of The Hand….**

* * *

Mia makes her way to her father's quarters, she opens the door to see her father leaning on a cane and reading a letter, upon seeing her his eyes light up with relief "Mia!" he exclaims, he hobbles towards her and wraps his free arm tightly around her, she just stood there stunned, he never hugged her, not since she was seven years old"

He pulls away from her and stares at her face seethingly "The Lannisters will pay for this!"

Mia shakes her head "No they won't" she says "You know they won't, not while the king is married to one of them"

"Perhaps one day that will change," he says.

It was at that moment she noticed he was wearing a familiar badge "You're the hand of the king again?" she asks.

Ned nods "The king has gone on a hunt" he explains "I'm to sit the Iron throne while he's gone"

Mia smirks "Should I start calling you your grace?"

Ned shakes his head "This is serious Mia" he chides "My wife has taken Tyrion Lannister, we need to find evidence of Jon Arryn's murder now"

"We know that he was looking into the King's bastards," she says, "But I doubt they'd kill him just for that"

Ned sighs "Regardless this place has become too dangerous, I can't have Sansa and Arya here any longer," he says "I'm sending them back to Winterfell"

Mia tilts her head in confusion "But Sansa's betrothed to Joffrey"

Ned shakes his head "The betrothal was a mistake, I will not have her marry that boy"

"She won't like this" Mia says.

"She's young" he answers "She'll get over it"

 **The next day….**

* * *

"You can't!" Arya exclaimed.

"Please father" Sansa sobbed, her eyes moist with tears.

Mia smirked as she stood behind her father with her arms crossed "Finally we've found something they agree on" she says.

Sansa gives her a loathing look and Ned gives a weary sigh "Please Mia not now'

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sansa pleaded with him "I don't want to go back father I'll be good, you'll see, just let me stay and I promise to be as fine and noble and courteous as the queen I swear it"

Ned sighs Sansa, I'm not sending you away for fighting, I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety, three of my men were cut down like dogs, You're sister was nearly killed.

"Why can't you send her back?" Sansa demands pointing a shaking finger at Mia "She's the problem, her and Arya, they've caused trouble since we left!"

"Enough Sansa!" Ned snaps, causing the girl to freeze.

Arya bites her lip "Can we take Syrio with us?"

"Who cares about your stupid dancing master?" Sansa screams, before turning back to Ned "Father I can't go away, I'm to marry Prince Joffrey, I love him father, I truly do"

Mia's cocky smile softened at her half-sister's naive innocence, "Sweet one" their father said gently, "listen to me. When you're old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who's worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong, this match with Joffrey was a terrible mistake"

"But it wasn't!" Sansa insists "I don't want someone brave and gentle, I want him we'll be so happy just like in the songs, you'll see, I'll give him babies, lions with beautiful golden hair,

Arya contorts her face in disgust "Joffrey is a stag, not a lion"

"He's not! Sansa snaps "He's not at all like that drunken old king!"

Mia freezes _No he's not_ she thought to herself, her eyes widen in realization, suddenly it all made sense, Why Jon Arryn was looking into Robert's bastards and why the Lannisters had poisoned him over it.

She turns to her father and the look on his face tells her that he's realized too, Ned turns to Septa Mordane, "Take the girls and help them pack" he says "They leave as soon as possible"

Mia follows her father as he hobbles down the hall towards his quarters "We've been searching for this for months" She says "And Sansa was the one to find the truth"

"I'll not call it truth until I'm sure" Ned replies.

When they finally make it to his room, the sun had set, they enter and ned seats himself on his chair and gestures to the shelf "Bring me the book" he says "The lineages and histories of the great houses of the seven kingdoms"

Mia does as commanded and hands him the bulky book, he flips through the pages until he gets to House Baratheon "Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair" he reads "Axel Baratheon, black of hair, Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair, Steffon Baratheon, black of hair, Robert Baratheon, black of hair, Joffrey Baratheon" he looks up a Mia "Golden-haired"

Mia turns away and takes a deep breath "He saw them" she says "Bran, he saw them together, the queen and her lover that's why they tried to kill him"

Ned nods in agreement "Jamie" he says "It's Jamie, It has to be"

"Her own brother," Mia says with a shake of her head "You need to tell the king when he gets back"

A grave look passes on Ned's face "Oh I intend to" he says.

 **Eddard Stark**

 **The Next Week….**

* * *

Ned sat in the gardens, his leg throbbing painfully "Why here?" Cersei Lannister asked as she stood over him.

Ned looks up at her "So the gods can see" he answers "I know the truth Jon Arryn died for"

"Do you?" The queen asked. "Is that why you called me here Lord Stark?"

Ned ignored her question and touched her bruised cheek gently "Has he done this before?"

"Jaime would have killed him," Cersi says with a smirk "My brother is worth a hundred of your friend"

"Your brother?" Ned asks "Or your lover?"

"Both." she answered bluntly "And why not? the Targaryens wed brother to sister for three hundred years, to keep the bloodlines pure, Jaime and I are more than brother and sister we shared a womb together, we belong together

"My son saw you with him?" Ned asks

Cersi stares him in the eye You love your children, do you not?"

Ned nods "With all my heart."

"No less do I love mine"

"All three are Jaime's," he said. It was not a question.

"Thank the gods," she says "In the rare event Robert stumbles from his whores long enough to crawl into my bed….I finish him in other ways, in the morning he doesn't remember anything

Ned shakes his head "What did he do to make you hate him so?"

"Hate him?" Cersi laughs "I worshiped him, every girl in the realm wanted him but he was mine by right, that day in the great sept when I stood next to him, black-bearded and strong it was the happiest moment of my life and then the night of our wedding feast, He crawled on top of me stinking of wine and he whispered Lyanna."

Ned sighs sadly "You know what I must do," he says "There will be no bastards on the throne"

"Bastards" the queen echoed, "You say that like some terrible thing but you have two bastards yourself, you even brought one with you, tell me Lord Stark do you love her? As much as your other children?"

Ned doesn't answer her, because he doesn't know how to, in some ways he loved Mia more, she was the child who had made him a father, she was the first person to give him such overwhelming pride when he held her for the first time at Starfall, watching her grow had been one of the greatest experiences of his life.

Ned sighs "When the king returns from his hunt, I intend to tell him the truth," he says "You and your children must be gone by then, take as many men and go as far as you can because where ever you flee, Roberts wrath will follow

"And what of my wrath, Lord Stark?" she asked softly. Her eyes searched his face. "You should have taken the realm for yourself. It was there for the taking. Jaime told me how you found him on the Iron Throne the day King's Landing fell and made him give it up, that was your moment all you needed to do was climb those steps, and sit such a sad mistake."

"I have made more mistakes than you can possibly imagine," Ned said, "But that was not one of them."

"Oh, but it was " Cersei insisted "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground."

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Next Mourning….**

* * *

Mia rounds a corner, finally making it to the corridor in front of the king's quarters, the whole morning had been in chaos, Lannister guards and goldcloaks ran across the corridors, ladies and lords gossiped about what might have been going on, all Mia knew is that she had to speak to her father.

Standing outside the door was all the king's councilors Varys the spider, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Renly and Littlefinger "I need to speak with my father?" she told them.

Pycelle seems offended by her audacity to speak to them "Lord Stark is speaking to the king" the old Maester replied "You should have the courtesy to wait"

Mia stares daggers at the man "I am the Hand of the king's daughter" she flared.

"His bastard daughter" Littlefinger corrected.

Mia gave a sigh "Then at least tell me what's going"

"You have no authority to ask us anything" Pycelle grumbled.

Mia feels her temper burn up, she takes a threating step towards the old man, but Varys steps forward "My dear please" the spider says "On behalf of my misspoken colleague, I humbly apologize"

"I don't need your apologies Lord Varys!" Mia snaps "I need someone to tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Lord Renly lets out an amused chuckle "You dare not refuse her Varys" he says.

The euench nods "Very well" he says "It would seem that the king had an accident on the hunt"

"He was drunk" Renly explained "Missed his thrust, that boar tore right through him"

"Will he be okay?" Mia asks.

"There was little I could do," Pycelle says "Even if it had happened right here I could not save him"

At that moment, her father emerged from the king's quarters, holding a sealed document, a grave look on his face "Give him milk of the poppy" he commands the Grand Maester before walking away.

Mia follows him "What did say?" she asks

Ned looks to be in another world "He named me Protector Of The Realm" he says quietly, he stops walking then and looks his daughter in the eye "He asked me to help his son….I could not tell him Mia I…."

Mia had always known her father to be brave, stoic and strong, The king was a drunken fool, but he was her father's best friend and to see him like this broke her heart, without thinking she wraps her arms around him "I'm sorry" she whispers into his ear.

He stands stiff at first but eventually, he returns her embrace, as they break away someone calls "Lord Stark!"

They both turn to see Renly Baratheon walking towards them "A moment, alone if you will

Ned looks at Mia and considers for a moment before turning back to Renly "My daughter is trustworthy

Mia smiles, unable to contain her joy, Renly hesitates but nods "Very well" he says "He named you the protector of the realm?"

Ned nods "He did"

"Cersi won't care," Renly tells him "Give me an hour and I can but a hundred swords at your command"

"And what should I do with a hundred swords?" Ned asks.

Renly scoffs "Strike!" he says "Now why the castle sleeps, we must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody, Protector Of The Realm or not, he who holds the king holds the kingdoms, every moment you delay give Cersi a moment to prepare, when my brother dies it will be too late"

"What about Stannis?" Ned asks.

Renly shakes his head "Saving the seven kingdoms from Cersi and giving them to Stannis? you have odd notions on protecting the realm"

"Stannis is your older brother" Ned counters.

"Yes, he's a good soldier" Renly snaps "So was Robert, tell me my lord do you still think good soldiers make good kings, we all know what Stannis is he inspires no love or loyalty, he's not a king….I am

Ned shakes his head in disbelief "I will not dishonor Robert's last hours by spilling blood in his halls and dragging frightened children from their beds.

Ned walks past the Lord of Storm's end, Mia gives him a nod of goodbye and follows her father, they make to the hand's office and Ned takes an exhausted breath "What are we going to do?" Mia asks.

"I have a plan," Ned says "But if it's going to work I need to know you and your sisters are safe...You are going back to Winterfell tonight"

"But I can help" Mia protests.

Ned gives her a sad smile "I know better than to question your bravery" he tells her "But your judgment has never been your strongest trait" he takes a step towards her and places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I need you to take the girls back to Winterfell, they can't be here when I….when I stop the Lannisters"

Mia nods in grim understanding "I'll do as you say father" she says "Always:

Ned nods at her, as she goes to leave he calls her back "Mia!" she turns "You look so much like your mother" he says "She would be proud of the woman you have become….as I am"

 **Later that night….**

"Are you ready?" Mia asks Sansa, her younger sister was not happy about this turn of events and she made no effort to hide it.

"This is not fair!" Sansa complains "Why should we go back to Winterfell it's so much lovlier here, I want to stay with the prince"

Mia glares at her "Men from your prince's house corner father and I in the street they killed slaughtered Heward and Wyl, murdered Jory and put a spear through father's leg"

Sansa shakes her head "That was the Kingslayer" she says "Joff would never do that, he's kind and noble"

Mia shows Sansa her mutilated hand, was he kind when this happened?"

"That was your fault" she counters "You hurt him"

Mia opens her mouth to argue but instead sighs she turns to Septa Mordane "Where's Arya?"

Before the boney woman can answer Sansa says "She's with her dancing master, she's with him every morning"

"Damn!" Mia shouts "She knew we were leaving today!" she takes a deep breath "Septa take Sansa, I'll find Arya and meet you"

She runs down the hall to where Arya and the braavosi were training "Arya what are you doing?"

The young girl looks at her in confusion "What?"

"We are leaving today!' Mia snaps before grabbing her arm "We have to go now."

"Arya Stark!" a voice calls, the room fills with Lannister soldiers the Kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant was leading them "Come with us," the knight says "Your father wants to see you"

Mia regards them suspiciously, her hand placed on her sheathed sword "I'm her sister" she says "I can take her"

"This is not any of your concern bastard" Trant spits.

"I disagree Ser" Mia replies "I know that my lord father is preoccupied and I know that he wouldn't send Lannister men instead of his own"

"I don't have to go with you if I don't want" Arya snaps.

Ser Meryn laughs "Take her" he orders his men.

Syrio steps in front of them "Are you men or snakes that you would threaten a child?"

"Get out of my way little man," a Lannister says.

"I am Syrio Forel," the braavosi says, the Lannister draws his sword, but Syrio knocks it from his hand and then cracks his wooden sword over the Lannister's head knocking him unconscious, "And you will be speaking to me with more respect"

"Kill the braavosi" Trant orders "Bring the girl"

"Arya child we are done with dancing for the day," Syrio says "Go with your sister"

One by one the Lannister men charged the water dancer and one by one they fell to his wooden sword.

Eventually, only Meryn Trant remained "Begone now Arya," Syrio says.

"Come with us" Arya pleads "Run"

"The first sword of Braavos does not run" Syrio replies, he engages in a battle with the Kingsguard and continues even when the knight breaks his wooden sword "What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today" Arya replies sadly.

"We have to go," Mia says as she ushers Arya away, clearly something had gone horribly wrong with her father's plan and now she would have to make a new one.

"Not today" Arya repeated as the rushed down the stairs "Not today, Not today"


	8. Promises Kept

**Hello friends! quick authors note before we get started, this chapter is going to be the end part one/season one of this story next chapter will be set in season two where we can really get into the action...enjoy ;) ;) ;)**

 **White Serpent: In game of thrones it is never that easy my friend, no matter how much we wish it was, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Jean d'arc: I agree, Septa Mordane was a strict woman but she sincerely cared about and loved the Stark girls and she didn't deserve her fate in the books and show** **but then again neither do most people in the world of ice and fire.**

 **Promises Kept**

 **Mia Snow**

 **King's Landing, Days Later….**

Mia flinched back as she peeked around a corner, for days her and Arya had been hiding from the goldcloaks and Lannister guards, she had heard them question people _"we're looking for a woman, black hair, purple eyes, two missing fingers, she may be with a young girl"_

Whatever her father planned it did not work and now Mia did not know what to do, she waited for Sansa and Septa Mordane but they never came, she looked for the Stark household guards but couldn't find them. So she waited, scavaging for food and water, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think happened?" Arya asks.

Mia shakes her head "I don't know" Mia answers.

"Is father okay?" she asks.

Mia sighs in frustration "I don't know!"

"Is he dead?"

"I DON"T KNOW!" Mia snaps before taking a deep breath, she kneels in front of her sister and grabs her by the shoulders "Something happened to father and Sansa, whether they're alive or not we might have to consider the possibility of leaving without them"

Arya doesn't like this "What we can't just leave them!" she exclaims.

Mia opens her mouth to explain but before she can, she notices something behind her. She steps away from her young sister and sees three bodies hanging from a wall, she walks towards them to see that two of them were Stark guards that she didn't know, but she did recognize the third, a woman, her body stripped naked and bloodied, her skin was already showing signs of rot and her black hair had seemed to have been torn from her scalp.

"Talisa!" she gasps, placing her hand on her mouth to keep herself from sobbing as her eyes fill with tears.

At that moment she hears a laugh come down an alleyway, she looks down it to see three men, two goldcloaks and a Lannister, they were clearly drunk. Mia clenched her fists and shook in anger, she did not know if these men were the ones who had done this to her friend but right now she did not care, she drew her dagger and hid it behind her back "Wait here" she told Arya and the girl obeyed.

The three men noticed her walking towards them "The fuck do you want" one of the goldcloaks asked.

She answered him by placing a hand on his shoulder and driving her knife into his neck, the man's drunken eyes sobered into a mixture of shock, pain, and fear as she twisted the blade in his neck, she pulled the knife out causing hot blood to spurt onto her face and mouth, as he drops to the ground she turns to the other two, the remaining goldcloak was much more clumsy so she kicked the Lannister to the ground, as the goldcloak fumbled for his sword, she found a weak spot in his armor right at his ribcage, she drives the knife there over and over again until he fell to his knees, Mia then grabs him by his helmet pulls his head back and slits his throat.

The Lannister jumps back to his feet and before Mia can react he grabs her by the neck, smashes her against the stone and begins to squeeze. She tries to use her knife and stab him. But he grabs her hand and forces the blade from it, "Stupid fucking whore!" he sneers.

As her vision begins to blur, the man suddenly releases his grip on her and cries out in pain, Mia drops to the ground gasping and coughing "You little cunt!" she hears the man scream.

From the ground she sees the Lannister looking down at Arya who is holding her raiper she called Needle, it's blade covered in fresh blood.

The Lannister guard smacks Arya to the ground, he then retrieves his sword and steps back over to Mia and raises it but as he brings it down, another blade intercepts it, Mia looks to see a hooded figure standing with a sword in hand, the Lannister swings his blade but the figure deflects it again and again until he finally saw an opening and plunger his sword into the Lannister's face.

The figure turns to Mia his face cloaked by a hood, he reaches out his hand and Mia hesitantly took it. As the figure helps her up a gust of wind comes along and blows away his hood, it was an old man with sad blue eyes, short white hair and a hardened yet kind face.

Mia had seen the man at the Tourney of the Hand but never spoken to him "Ser Barristan Selmy?" she asks.

Before the old knight can answer, Mia notices Arya still on the ground, trying to get up, she rushes over to her younger sister "Are you okay?" she asks.

"My foot hurts" the girl complains.

"Let me see," Ser Barristan says coming to kneel beside Arya "I've seen a fair share of wounds in my time"

He pulls up Arya's breeches and examines her ankle, "It's not serious," he says "But she won't be able to walk on her own"

He then begins bandage it as best he can. Mia watches him suspiciously "Why are you here?" she asks "You're the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard"

The Older man scowled "Not anymore" he says bitterly "Our new King thought me too old, he blamed me for Robert's death"

"You know who we are?" Mia asks,

Ser Barristan nods "I do"

"Then you can tell me what happened to our father," she says.

Ser Barristan sighs "Lord Stark made a deal with Petyr Baelish" "The city watch was to help them seize the queen and her children and then proclaim Lord Stannis as the rightful King, but Baelish instead procured the goldcloaks for the queen, they slaughtered the Stark Household and arrested Lord Stark"

"Littlefinger, that fucking snake" she sneered "Sansa is she okay"

"Lady Sansa is fine and still betrothed to Joffrey as far as I know"

Mia takes a breath of relief Her half-sister may be a prisoner of the Lannisters but at least she was alive. "Your father looked to me to read King Robert's will," Ser Barristan says dropping his head in shame "And I still stood against him"

Mia shakes his head "I have heard tales of your valor and honor" she says "If those tales are true then you stood against my father because it was your duty"

Ser Barristan gives her a soft smile "You are kind my lady" he says "But I have still done your family a great disservice and I am sworn to House Baratheon no longer, perhaps I can help make up for it by getting you and your sister out of the city"

Before Mia can reply the sound of bells fill the air, at the end of the alleyway she sees men women and children rushing towards something "What's going on?" she asks.

Ser Barristan shakes his head "I do not know"

Mia rushes to follow the crowd, Ser Barristan helps Arya and follows her, the crowd rushes outside the sept of Baelor, thousands of people gathered outside the Great sept and around the Statue of Baelor the Blessed, facking the crowd was the so-called Royal family, along with the rest of the Kingsguard, The Hound, The Small Council Ser Illyn Payne, the King's justice and her half-sister Sansa.

The crowd started roared as two goldcloaks brought someone out, it took Mia moment to realize that it was her father, the goldcloaks brought him before Joffrey and his despicable family "I am Eddard Stark!" he called out "Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King" he suddenly turned Mia realized he was looking at Sansa who gave him a barely noticeable nod "I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of gods and men"

"No," Mia said softly this was not right, the only treasons here were committed by Cersi Lannister.

"I betrayed the faith of my King" her father continued "And the trust of my friend Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself"

His words sent a wave of disgust through Mia, she knew with all her heart that her father would never do these things and yet the Lannisters paraded him in front of a thousand people and forced him to confess false treasons.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I have to say….Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the seven kingdoms and Protector of the realm"

Mia shook her head, shivering with rage as Joffrey turns to his mother with a smug smile on his face. Grand Maester Pycelle steps forward "As we sin so do we suffer" he says "This man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men, the gods are just...but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful" he turns to Joffrey "What is to be done this….traitor your grace?"

As the crowd shouted curses the blonde boy raises a hand "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the night's watch" he turns to Sansa and smiles "And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father" he stops and smiles gently at his betrothed before he turns back with a wicked look "But they have the soft hearts of women, so long as I am your king, treason will not go unpunished, Ser Illyn bring me his head!"

Mia's blood ran cold at his words, her body stiffened in horror as the crowd cheered, a Kingsguard grabbed Sansa as she stepped forward and cried out in anguish, Cersi and Varys seemed to be trying to dissuade Joffrey but the boy just stood there with a smug sadistic smile, Ser Illyn put on a black hood before drawing her father's own Valryian steel greatsword Ice.

Mia took a step planning to rush forward but a hand grabs her arm, she turns to see Ser Barristan shaking his head "there's nothing you can do" he says.

"LET ME GO!" Mia screams, desperately trying to wiggle free from the old man's firm grasp.

"Think of your Sister" the old knight pleads.

Mia freezes and looks back to her father to see two Kingsguard force him to his knees, she turns to Arya who's was a mixture of anger, horror, and desperation "Arya don't look!" she orders her sister as she kneels before her.

"What are you doing?" Arya demands "You have to help him!"

Mia grabs her shoulders and roughly shakes her "SHUT UP!" she screams "Just look at me!" eventually Arya stops struggling and the two sisters stare into each other's eyes as the crowd cheers around them.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Ned watches as Illyn Payne walks towards him he turns to Sansa who screams and begs for his mercy, the cheers of the crowd seem to fade into nothing and all he can hear is the sound of his own breathing as Illyn Payne raises Ice he lowers his head and closes his eyes, his loved ones appear before him Catelyn, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, Jon, Mia, Arya, and Rob.

And then the men he had watched Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Mark Ryswell, Jory, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower, Jon Arryn Robert, his brother Brandon and his father.

Finally, two more faces appear before him, his sister Lyanna and Ashara Dayne "I kept my promises" he mutters under his breath as Ser Illyn brings down the blade on his neck.

* * *

 **Mia Snow**

Mia gasped in horror as she heard the sound, that horrible sound that signified her father's death she turned to see Janos Slynt the commander of the city watch, pick up her father's head and shows it to the crowd "No!" Mia gasps her voice full of despair.

Ser Barristan once again grabs her arm "We must go!" he shouts, Mia doesn't move so the old knight drags her and Arya with him, she follows lifelessly replying what she had just watched over and over again.

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

 **The Riverlands, A week later….**

Catelyn Stark marchers through her son's war camp, guards and soldiers bow to her as she passed but she didn't even see them, tears streamed down her face, she wandered into the woods where she leaned against a tree to keep herself from collapsing.

The Lady of House Stark took deep labored breaths as she thought about her husband _How could this be?_ She thought _How could he be dead_ , her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of someone grunting and yelling, she looked up to see her eldest son Robb angrily hacking away at a tree with his sword.

"Robb," she says gently, the boy continues to furiously attack the tree "Robb!" she says more fiercely, this time he stops, taking deep breaths, his eyes full of tears "You've ruined your sword," she tells him.

He drops his sword and collapses into his mother's arms "I'll kill them all" he says as she hugs him "every one of them...I'll kill them all"

"My boy," she says with a shake of her head "They have your sisters, Arya Sansa and…." she hesitates before saying the next name "And Mia" she finally says "We have to get them back...and then we will kill them all"

* * *

 **Later that night….**

Catelyn pulled her coat tightly around herself as she sat down even in the Riverlands the nights were cool, winter truly was coming, she sat next to her son, the new Lord Of Winterfell as he held a meeting with the Lords of the North and Riverlands "The proper course is clear!" Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge calls "We should pledge fealty to Renly Baratheon and move south to join our forces with his!"

Robb shook his head in dismissal "Renly is not the King"

Lord Jones looks at the younger man in confusion "You can not mean to hold to Joffrey my lord" he says "He put your father to death"

"That doesn't make Renly king" Rob counters "He's Robert's youngest brother, if Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me then Renly can't be King before Stannis"

"So you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Lord Jones asks.

"Renly is not right!" Lord Galbart Glover calls.

Many of the other lords begin shouting and arguing until Greatjon Umber hushes them "My lord here is what I say to these so-called kings" he then spits on the ground causing many others to laugh "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me" the Lord of Last Hearth declares "Nor Stannis neither, why should they rule over us from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood, even their damned gods are wrong, It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead" the large man draws his blade and points it at Robb "There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee too...The King in the North!"

As the Greatjon kneels to Robb, the young lord stands with a determined look on his face "I'll have peace on those terms" Lord Karstark agrees "They can their red castle and their Iron chair" he draws his sword and kneels to Robb" The King In the North!"

Theon Greyjoy stands 'Am I your brother?" he asks Robb "Now and always"

Robb nods "Now and always"

The Ironborn boy draws his sword and kneels to Robb "The King in the North!"

"The King in the North!" The rest of the lords shout, they all draw their swords and kneel, Catelyn looks at her son in a mixture of pride and worry, the Lannisters had drawn first blood, now the lords of the North meant to make a sea of it.

"The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!"

 **And there concludes part one of this story, did much change from canon yet?...not really but don't worry we will get to that soon enough, hope you guys have enjoyed regardless and I will see you all soon.**


	9. The King In The North

**White serpent: sadly if I'm going to follow my ultimate plan for this story I can't change too much from canon right now, because I need to follow canon for a while before we can get to that point, but don't worry when I do get to that point things are going to change drastically.**

 **Jean d'arc: thanks for the review! As much as I hate it, it was necessary for Ned to die, especially for what I have planned, as for the fight scene, one of the hardest things I struggle to write is battle (which is unfortunate considering Game of Thrones is full of them) I can visualize the fight in my head but I struggle to put it down on paper but I promise you I will try and improve as long as you and other reviewers keep helping me :) :) :)**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Ser Barristan is one of my favorite characters, I hate the way he died in the show and It's important to me that I do justice by his character.**

 **The King In The North**

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Riverlands, A Week Later….**

Mia gasped for breath as she finished chugging down a skin of water, Ser Barristan gave her as smile "Perhaps you should save some for later" he suggested

Mia smiles back, stroking Dusk's head, the direwolf was only a year old and was already as tall as her waist "It's much warmer here than my home" she says "I suppose I am still adjusting to the climate"

"In all my years I have never been to The North" Ser Barristan comments.

Mia smiles "It can get cold" she admits "But Winterfell is built upon hot springs, the water is piped through the keep, it keeps the castle warm….when the weather was warm enough Robb and I would go swimming in the hot springs"

"You are close with him?" Ser Barristan asks sounding slightly surprised.

Mia smirks "I know," she says "A bastard being close with her trueborn brother, but Robb never cared about my status, he just saw me as his sister and I love him for it"

The sound of grunting takes her attention, she turns to see Arya practicing her water dancing with Needle "Arya what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing" Arya answers simply.

"Your ankle is still recovering," Mia tells her "You should be resting"

"I don't want to rest" Arya answers, continuing her water dancing.

Mia sighs "Arya you're hurt"

"And you're a coward!" Arya snaps "Joffrey cut off our father's head and you just stood there and watched!"

"How dare you!" Mia says in disbelief "I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do that wouldn't have ended in our deaths"

"You were scared of dying," Arya says "That makes you a coward"

"That's where you are wrong Arya," Mia says "I don't care what happens to me but if you die...I did what father would have wanted"

Arya's cold stare softens "I'm sorry" she mutters.

Mia smiles and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What about Nymeria?" Arya asks "And Lady?"

Mia frowns, The direwolves had not been from her minds, Dusk was kept in a kennel directly outside the city, but Nymeria and Lady had been kept in more comfortable quarters closer to the red keep, if Joffrey got a hold of them then they were most likely slaughtered, she could only hope that the kennel master had released them. Instead of answering her sister she to Ser Barristan "How far are we?"

"It should only be a few more days from Riverrun," Ser Barristan says, "They say your brother was heading there gather more men from Lord Hoster Tully"

"That was before my father was killed," Mia says "Since then his plans may have changed"

"Perhaps he returned North" Ser Barristan suggests.

Mia shakes her head "I know my brother" she says "The Moment he learned of our father's death Is the moment he made a promise to destroy The Lannisters"

At that moment the sound of hooves fill Mia's ears, she and Ser Barristan jumps to their feet, he hides his sword under his blanket and she hides her dagger behind her back.

Three riders approach them, Mia sees that they are wearing Lannister armor, "Hold there!" their leader calls,

"Can we help you?" Ser Barristan says with polite caution.

The head Lannister ignores him and looks at Dusk "That's quite a large wolf there" he says

Mia frowns "Some wolves grow larger than others"

The head Lannister smirks "I'm sure they do"

"We're looking for a girl named Arya," Their leader says "And a bastard named Mia"

"I'm sorry" Ser Barristan "I don't know anyone by those names.

"Who are they?" The Lannister asks pointing to Mia and Arya.

Ser Barristan looks at them "They are my grandchildren" he says.

The Lannister leader dismounts and steps towards Mia "The bastard is said to have purple eyes" he says before grabbing her hand "And is missing fingers"

Mia suddenly drew her and in lightning fast movement slices the man's throat, Ser Barristan immediately reacts and grabs his sword from under the blanket, old age had done nothing to slow the former kingsguard, as the mounted Lannisters drew their swords he grabbed one of them by their red cape and pulled him from their horse, Mia turns to face the other Lannister who charges towards her on his horse, he swings his blade and cuts into her shoulder as he passes her.

Mia cries out in pain, she drops her dagger and grabs her wound as blood trickles down her arm, Dusk desperately tries to protect his mistress but is forced to jump out of the way as the horse charges again, Ser Barristan steps forward and cuts across the horse's lower body, as the horse falls and its rider crashes to the ground Mia turns to See that Ser Barristan had defeated the other Lannister. The remaining Lannister gets up from his fallen horse and Ser Barristan steps forward to confront him "The queen has offered a large bounty to anyone who brings her those two" he says "We could share the gold"

Ser Barristan shakes his head in disgust "It's men like you who brought dishonor to Westeros, I will die before I associate with a wretch like you"

The Lannister swings his sword at Ser Barristan, the old knight deflects the dodges the blow and thrusts his blade but the Lannister was surprisingly fast and deflects the blow, the two fight for a few more moments until the Lannister turns his back to Mia, she grabs her dagger from the ground but before she moves to kill him she remembers the massacre outside Littlefinger's brothel, when Jamie Lannister's soldier speared her father when his back was turned.

With a sigh Mia drops her blade and resigns herself to watch, it takes less than a minute for Ser Barristan to knock the Lannister to the ground, Dusk finishes him by jumping on him and violently tearing out his throat.

Ser Barristan steps back over to their camp where he wipes the blood from his blade and the sweat from his brow "This was just a scouting party" the old knight says "more will come"

Mia winces in pain as she feels a sharp stab in her shoulder, Ser Barristan notices her pain and comes over to her, he inspects her shoulder and sighs "I can bandage it" he says "But you need a Maester"

Mia regards the two remaining horses "Well at least we'll get to Riverrun faster now"

 **Two Days Later….**

* * *

Mia struggled to keep her eyes open as she sat on her new horse, since their fight with the Lannisters, her shoulder seemed to be getting worse, the pain burned up and down her left arm and her skin felt hot to the touch.

"She's going to fall," Arya tells Ser Barristan.

Ser Barristan shakes his head "We are almost there my lady" he says "It's just a little further"

Mia doesn't have the strength to answer instead she just focuses on keeping herself awake, eventually, a great castle appears on the horizon connected to the red fork river, a weak smile spreads across her face as they gallop across towards Riverrun.

Less than an hour later they arrived at the gates of Riverrun, a Tully guard atop the wall looks down on them "State your names and business!" he commands.

Mia is far too weak to say anything so Ser Barristan speaks for her "Ser Barristan Selmy!" the old knight calls "I have brought two of Lord Eddard Stark's daughters"

With those words Mia finally allows herself alluring embrace of unconscious takes her, she lets out a relaxed breath as she fades into darkness.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

 **A Day Later….**

Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell and King in the North marched with urgency through the halls of Riverrun, his squire Olyvar Frey follows behind him, he runs into his uncle Edmure Tully "Nephew" he greets "I have news from-"

"Where are they?" Robb interrupts, "My sisters where are they?"

Before Edmure can answer a voice down the hall "Robb!"

Robb turns to see Arya standing next to the door to the Maester's infirmary, his youngest sister runs towards him and hugs him in a tight embrace "Are you alright?" he asks.

Arya nods "I'm fine….father is dead"

Robb nods sadly "I know," he says "Where's Mia?"

"In there" Arya answers gesturing towards the door "She's hurt...really bad"

Robb frowns and turns to his squire "Olyvar take my sister and make sure she gets everything she needs"

The boy nodded "Right away your grace" he responds. The son of Walder Frey was fifteen years of age, with short messy-black hair and pale eyes he was shy and quiet but he was also a good and loyal squire.

"What?, No!" Arya protests "I'm not leaving until she wakes up!"

Robb kneels to his sister "Arya you've done well but there's nothing you can do now"

"I don't care, Robb," Arya says definitely "If you want me to go then you'll have to drag me away and lock me in a room"

Robb sighs in defeat and turns back to his squire "Never mind Olyvar" he says "Go join the men"

Olyver tries but fails to hide his relief "Thank you, your grace"

Robb watches as he walks off and then turns back to the door, he opens it and steps inside.

His half-sister was asleep on a bed, her beautiful face was now marked by cuts and bruises that only looked a few months old, her pale skin was sickly looking and her eyes were sunken, the sight reminded Robb of Bran when he was pushed from the tower, her direwolf Dusk sat protectively at the foot of the bed and whined upon noticing Robb.

"Your grace" Maester Vyman greets, though he kept his eyes on Mia as if expecting her to vanish.

"What happened?" Robb demands.

"They were found outside the gates" Edmure explains "Though were traveling with a knight who claimed to be Barristan Selmy"

"Is she going to be okay?" Robb asks.

"Most likely your grace," Vyman says "Her fever has broken and her wound has been properly cleaned"

"She woke up at one point," Arya says, "She thought she was back in King's Landing, it took three guards to keep her down"

Robb smirked slightly and cups Mia's cheek "I'll see you soon "little sister," he tells her.

The young wolf then turns back to his uncle "You said them was a man calling himself Barristan Selmy, where is he?"

"I had him thrown into the cells" Edmure answers.

Robb glares at him "You had him thrown into the cells?"

Edmure nods "He is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," Edmure says "And he could be a spy for the Lannisters"

"If he was a spy for the Lannisters would he deliver us two of their most valuable hostages?" Robb demands.

"Perhaps he is trying to get close to you" Edmure offers "Trying to earn your trust"

Robb shakes his head "Ser Barristan's honor is well known in Westeros" he states "Tell me uncle is it an honorable action to spy?"

Edmure sighs "No"

"No" Robb agrees "Take me to him"

Edmure takes his nephew to the cells where he orders the jailor to open the door, inside was a dark room with a bed of hey and a bucket to piss in, sitting, was an old but strong-looking man who stands upon seeing Robb, "Lord Robb" he greets.

"King Robb" Edmure corrects "My nephew has claimed his ancient birthright and is now titled King in The North"

"Thank you uncle," Robb says "Leave us now"

Edmure reluctantly obeys and leaves the two alone, Robb turns back to the old man "I apologize for my uncle's mistake in putting you here"

"There is no need," The old man says "It was a safe action"

"He tells me you claim to be Ser Barristan Selmy," Robb says "Lord Commander of the Kingsguard"

"I was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," he says "Until the boy decided I was not worthy of the honor of protecting his disgraceful family"

Robb nods "Maybe you are Barristan the Bold" Robb says thoughtfully "Or maybe your just a man trying to earn a reward from me...either way you brought two of my sisters to me safely and I won't forget that" he extends his hand to the knight who takes it "My hearth is yours for as long as you need and should you wish it I would gladly take your sword as well"

Ser Barristan nods "I am grateful my lord," he says "But my path lies East"

"East?" Robb asks.

The old knight nods "I'm going to find Princess Daenerys Targaryen and I'm going to make right my failure to protect her family"

Robb nods "Very well," he says "But that's a long journey at least allow me to see you equipped"

"I'd appreciate that my lord" the knight answers, Robb steps to the side, as he starts to leave he turns back to Robb "If it pleases you my lord tell your sister...tell her she looks like her mother" the knight said it with a strange sadness that made Robb cock his head to the side, the knight does not wait for an answer and leaves.

The moment Robb leaves the dungeon he finds Olyver waiting for him outside "Your grace" he bows.

'Olyver" Robb says, "I thought I told you to rest.

The boy nods "You did your grace" he says "But you're lady mother has come back"

Robb's eyes widen "Did she make a pact with Renly Baratheon?"

"I'm sorry my lord," the squire says shyly "I do not know"

Robb nods "That's fine I'll ask her myself"

Robb makes his way back to towards the infirmary, knowing his mother would go straight to Arya when she learned the news, sure enough, the Lady of House Stark was there hugging her youngest daughter, with joyful tears streaming down her face. A strange woman was standing a few feet away from them, she was the tallest woman Robb had ever seen, dressed in high-quality armor, her blonde hair was cut short and her face was...unattractive. Robb steps towards them "Mother" he says.

Catelyn looks up at him "Arya give your brother and I a moment Arya reluctantly nods and walks away but he suspected she had not gone far "How did you're treaty with King Renly go?" he asks.

Cat gives him a grim look "Renly Baratheon is dead"

"Dead?" Robb asks "What happened?

Before Robb can answer the strange woman steps forward 'He was murdered by his own brother Stannis" she says, her face was full of grief.

"I don't believe we've met," Robb says.

"I am Brienne of Tarth your grace," she says "Before his death, I was Kingsguard to King Renly, I've pledged my services to your mother and I vow to keep her safe until my last breath"

Robb turns to his mother who nods in reassurance"That is good enough for me Lady Brienne" Robb says "I'm glad my mother has such a faithful and loyal companion"

The tall woman bowed "Thank you your grace" she says "But it is just Brienne if it pleases you...I am no lady"

Robb nods and turns back to his mother "Mother you should know…it was Mia who brought Arya back to us"

Cat averts her eyes and nods "I know" she says quietly. "I...I should go see her"

Robb watches as his mother slowly enters the Infirmary, he knew this was hard for her. Being grateful to her husband's bastard, but he also knew that the two would have to make peace, he could not have them at each other's throats not now, not when he needed their help the most.

The war was just beginning and the coming months would decide the futures of the seven kingdoms.


	10. Reunion

**Jean d'arc: I agree with you my friend Edmure has his heart in the right place but he makes stupid decisions, though throwing Ser Barristan in the cells was definitely not one of them, as you may remember Cat and Mia didn't depart on the best of terms, though now that Mia has brought one of her daughters back will that change things? We will have to wait and see.**

 **White Serpent: My original script had them get to Riverrun unscathed but then I realized that would have been boring so I added the fight scene.**

 **Reunion**

 **Mia Snow**

 **Riverrun….**

Mia awoke with a terrified gasp, she quickly sat up in her bed panicking before two hands grasped her shoulder firmly but comfortingly "It's okay child" the voice says "You're okay"

After another moment of panicking Mia finally calms down, she turns to see Catelyn Tully sitting beside her and looking exhausted "Lady Stark?" she asks.

The woman nods "You are at Riverrun" she tells her "Maester Vyman has been treating you for a fever"

"Arya?" Mia asks.

Lady Stark nods "She is fine," she says "You...you brought her back safely.

"What about Ser Barristan?" Mia asks "He was with us too"

"He left soon after Robb returned" Lady Stark answers. "From what I've heard he's heading east"

Mia nodded and an awkward silence befell the two "I should go find Robb" Mia says.

"He is in the war room with the other lords," Lady Stark tells her, Mia nods as she opens the door Lady Stark calls out to her "Mia...thank you for...for bringing my daughter back to me"

Mia looks at the woman "I didn't do it for you" she told her and with that, she leaves the infirmary.

She makes her way down the halls of Riverrun, he shoulder still throbbed with every step but when she inspected the wound she saw that it was sealed and already starting to heal, she finally makes it to the great doors to the war room which is been guarded by two men with spears, dressed in Tully colours "Is Lord Robb in there?" she asks one of them.

The man nods "He is my lady"

"I would see him," Mia tells him.

"Apologies my lady but his grace is currently meeting with his war council"

 _His Grace?_ Mia thought but she shook it off for now "I am his sister" she says forcefully "Do you think he will be happy when he finds out you refused to let me see him?"

The spearman gulps "I have my orders, my lady"

Mia sighs in defeat "What's your name?" she asks.

The spearman cocks his head to the side "Masyn my lady"

"You seem like a loyal man Masyn," she says "I respect that...if only every man were like you"

As she turns to leave Masyn stops her "My lady, if you would like to wait I am sure that would be fine"

Mia smiles at "I appreciate that" she says.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

 **Inside the war room….**

"The Blackfish was successful at Cornfield your grace" Lord Tytos Blackwood declares "Harys Swyft and his army were routed and sent running to Casterly Rock"

"Harys Swyft!" the Greatjon spits "More of a frightened hen than a rooster"

Robb looks up from his map of the Westerlands "Send a raven to my great-uncle" he tells Lord Blackwood "I want him with us when we march on Ashmark"

The Lord of Raventree Hall nods "It will be done, your grace"

"We should be marching on King's Landing!" Lord Rickard Karstark says "We came down here for Joffrey's head let us go and collect it"

Robb shakes his head "Joffrey may be king" he says "But Tywin Lannister leads his armies, we will make our way towards him, one lord at a time"

The Young Wolf sees Olyvar looking unsure in the background, Robb gestures for him to come forward "Beg pardon your grace" the squire says "Your sister has awoken"

Robb's eyes widen but he forces himself to remain composed, he turns back to the Lords of the Riverlands and the North "Assemble your men my lords" Robb tells them "We march to Ashmark as soon as possible"

The lord's nod and bow before leaving the war room with the exception of the Greatjon, Robb turned back to Olyvar "Bring her in" he tells him.

Olyvar nods before leaving he comes back a moment later with Mia.

Robb's half-sister was looking much better then the last time he saw her, though she still looked weak, Robb marches up to her and hugs her tightly "Thank the gods" he says.

Mia laughs against his shoulder and pulls away "I assume you missed me?"

Robb smiles "Things would have been dull" Robb replies "But I've been occupied"

Mia nods "I know," she says "People have been addressing you as your grace?"

"You're brother is a king now lass," The Greatjon tells her "That's why we're here"

"It's only part of why we are here" Robb corrects "We're going to get justice for our father"

Mia frowns and drops her head "I saw it Robb" she says "I saw them take father's head"

Robb grasps his sister's chin and pulls her to meet his eyes "Mia I promise you we will take Joffrey's head" he says "And any other Lannister who gets in our way"

"We already have Jamie Lannister" The Greatjon comments smugly"

Mia's eyes widen "Jamie?"

Robb nods "We captured him at Whispering Wood," he says "He's our prisoner"

Mia nods "So what's the plan"

The Greatjon steps forward "Your grace perhaps we should….hold off on giving away our plans"

Robb looks back to the massive lord "This is my sister Lord Umber"

"Your half-sister my lord," he says bluntly before turning to Mia "Meaning no offense lass, but it may not be wise to tell a...

Robb takes a menacing step towards the Lord of Last Hearth "You speak far too boldly Lord Umber" he says "I think it's time for you too leave"

The Greatjon stares Robb down but the Young wolf refuses to back down, eventually, The Greatjon scoffs and leaves.

Robb turns back to his sister "We are marching on Ashmark within the week" he says "After that, we will take the Crag"

Mia nods "Good I'm coming with you"

Robb shakes his head "You're still hurt" he says "Maester Vyman says it will take months before you're fully recovered"

"All the same" Mia says "I'm still coming"

"What if I order you to stay?" he asks.

Mia smirks "I haven't bent my knee to you yet your grace," she says before adopting a more serious look "You are marching to avenge our father and I need to be a part of that"

Robb sighs "Mia…"

She grabs his arm "Don't make me beg brother" she says "You know I hate that"

Robb lets a small laugh before reluctantly nodding "Fine" he says "But you and I are going have to talk about your obstinacy...or else you might start offending the other lords"

Mia gives Robb the same cocky look she seemed to reserve only for him "Me, offensive?" she asks "You hurt me brother" she then leaves the King in The North to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Westerlands, a week Later….**

Mia sighed as she began strapping on pieces of her leather, it had been modified specifically for her as most women were not allowed to serve in the army, she heard the other men snickering behind her back, they said she was only here because her brother was the king and that she would run away screaming at the first sign of battle.

She could easily tell Robb, he always hated people talking badly about her but she knew that she couldn't run to him for help, she needed to earn their respect.

"My lady!" a voice calls. Mia turns to see a boy walking towards, he was young but Mia still thought he was quite handsome, "You forgot your helm my lady" he says offering her the helmet.

Mia smiles at him as she takes it "Thank you" she says "You're my brother's squire right?"

The boy nods "Yes my lady" "I am Olyvar Frey, eighteenth-born son of Lord Walder Frey"

Mia nods "I hear my brother is betrothed to one of your sisters"

Olyvar fidgets awkwardly "Yes my lady" he repeats.

Mia chuckles at the boy's timidness "Then you and I may become family soon: she says before patting him on the shoulder and leaving, she makes her way to her brother's war tent, inside was all of Robb's inner circle, his great-uncle Ser Brynden the Blackfish, The Greatjon Umber, Galbart Glover and Rickard Karstark.

They all stared at Mia as she entered and she was suddenly very aware that she was the only woman in the room "Finally" the Greatjon spits "Now we can get started"

Robb glares at the man but says nothing, her brother was dressed in full northern armor and he now wore a crown a bronze circlet that depicts the runes of the First Men and is decorated with nine black iron spikes shaped like longswords, for the first time Mia saw her brother as he was, handsome, brave and strong, she saw him as a king.

Robb turns to Galbart Glover "Where are we on Asmark?"

The Lord of Deepwood Motte leans forward "They know we are coming your grace" he answers "Lord Damon Marbrand and his son Ser Addam were seen returning with 4,000 men"

Robb shakes his head "Tywin knows we more men then that" he says "Why would he send men into a battle he knows they can't win"

"The Lannister's have the largest army in Westeros your grace" The Blackfish states "He's trying to slow us down, chip at our army one piece at a time"

"He might find it more difficult" Robb replies "When we take every castle in the Westerlands from him" he then turns back to his map "Any word from Theon?"

None of the lords answer Robb, sighs in frustration "Send another raven" he says.

The Greatjon steps forward "Your grace I-"

"NOW!" Robb snaps.

All the lords grumble and leave the room, The Greatjon stops by Mia on his way out "He's your brother" he says "Perhaps you can talk some sense into him" with that he leaves.

Once the siblings are alone, Mia steps towards Robb and places a gentle hand on his arm, which he quickly shrugs off, "It's been over a month since you sent Theon to treat with his father" she says "You should have heard something by now"

"You don't think I know that?" Robb says without looking at her.

Mia sighs "Robb, three things could have happened" she says "Theon never made it to The Iron Islands, he sent a raven but it was lost, or he's….he's choosing not to send you a raven"

"He's no traitor" Robb defends.

"His father was" Mia counters

"You don't understand," Robb said "You never liked him, but he's my friend"

"Aye, he's your friend!" Mia snaps finally losing her temper "Which is why you should know if given the chance who would he side with, You? Or his family?"

Robb turns to face her for the first time "Get some sleep Mia" he said "We have a long day tomorrow"

Mia shakes her head and scoffs before leaving the tent.

* * *

 **An Hour Later….**

Mia tossed and turned in her bed trying desperately to fall asleep, she tried to clear her head pf any distractions but nothing she did seemed to work, what was worse she knew what it was that was keeping her awake or rather who it was. Growling in frustration the young woman got out of bed and put her clothes, she started Dusk's head to wake him up, the Direwolf whined and looked up at her.

She made her way with her direwolf towards the prison camps, where Jamie Lannister was being held, the camp was heavily guarded which reassured her on any chance of the Lannister escaping.

She finally found the Kingslayer, tied to a large wooden pillar with a single guard watching over him, Robb wanted to bring Jamie everywhere he went, he didn't risk him getting loose. "Leave us," Mia told the guard, he recognized her as Robb's sister and nodded before leaving.

Jamie looked up at her, his face was bruised and bloodied "Well if it isn't the Bastard of Winterfell" he says mockingly "You were much prettier the last time I saw you, though I suppose that is partially my fault-"

He is cut off when Mia clenches her fist and smashes it into his face "That was for Jory!" she sneers.

Jamie spits up blood "Lady Stark had a similar reaction when she came to see me," he says "Are you sure you're not her daughter?"

Mia responds by slamming her boot into his nose "And that was for my brother!" she spits.

"Which one?" Jamie groans.

"Which one do you think?" she flares "Bran, you pushed from that tower"

"I did" he admits "I've admitted it many times over"

"But you haven't admitted why," Mia says "He saw you with your sister"

Mia takes satisfaction as the smug look disappears from the Kingslayer's face "So you were working with your father" he says "Perhaps he was not as much of a fool as I thought he was"

Mia once again smashes her fist into his face before kneeling down and grabbing him by his golden hair "Make your jests Kingslayer" she says "But know that my brother and I are marching down to King's Landing to take your son's head, and if I have my why your whore's as well.

With that, she leaves the Kingslayer alone.


	11. Playing At War

**NightyRowenTree: I aim to please :) I honestly wasn't sure if I'd get this far but then again I didn't think so many people would like it, I have 83 followers in ten chapters to me that incredible I can't thank you guys enough.**

 **White serpent: oh trust me my friend changes are coming I have great plans and I can't wait to reveal them.**

 **Jean d'arc: Mia is not a rational person, she has a massive temper (what the Starks call Wolf's blood) and this is going to effect a lot of her decisions in the future, she will grow and learn how to control her feelings but it will always be there** **oh and don't worry this is game of thrones, no one has plot armor.**

* * *

 **Playing At War**

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Westerlands….**

Night had fallen and Robb's army had hidden themselves in the darkness of the forest, the army of Lord Damon Marbrand was camped less than a mile away, they had no idea just how close The Young Wolf truly was.

12,00 Northern warriors snuck closer and closer to the camp and its inhabitants were none the wiser, Mia eventually came across two men sitting by a fire they were drunk and laughing, Dusk let out a low growl, the two Lannister's got to their feet, Mia let out a sharp whistle which caused Dusk to rush forward and pounce on one of the men he screamed in terror as his companion fumbled for his sword Mia stopped him by throwing her ax and burying it directly in his chest, he fell to the ground as Dusk tore off the other man's jaw usually their screams would be heard by the other men but the thunder and rain drowned out their screams of agony.

Mia stepped over to retrieve her ax only to find the soldier still alive, blood poured from his mouth and he looked at her, his eyes begging for mercy….she gave none, she tore the ax from his chest and buried it into his skull.

She let out a cry of pain as her shoulder throbbed, weeks had passed since she first woke up in Riverrun and still her shoulder refused to heal, though it was not like she was doing anything to help.

She pushed past the pain and continued with her task, the Lannister camp was surrounded by hills, Mia hiked to the top of one of these hills and lit a torch as a beacon, she watched as the other scouts lit their beacons singling Robb's army, before she knew it the sound of a thousand Northern's filled her ears "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" they shouted.

Mia watched in satisfaction and her brother's army descended upon the Lannister camp, burning the tents and cutting down their men.

She later walked through the camp as the Northern's finished off the Lannister's she held a sword in one hand and her ax in the other, a helm covered her face hiding her identity, a Lannister soldier charged at her but he was slow from an injury, she easily ducked and buried her ax in his side before stabbing him through his neck, Mia notices a group of men trying to escape the chaos, they formed a protective circle around one old man who was dressed in noble clothes.

Mia turns to see Stark men finishing off Lannister soldiers "You three with me!" she orders, they hesitate but then obey, they follow the escaping group, Mia throws her ax and buries it in one of the guard's neck, the rest of the group freeze in place "Lord Damon Marbrand I assume?" she calls to the noble.

The old lord's eyes widened with shock at her voice "Y-you're a woman?" he asks.

Mia smirks and stabs her sword into the dirt before removing her helm with her now free hands, she shakes her long brown hair out of her face as it fell into her eyes "I'll try to pretend that wasn't insulting" she says.

"The Young Wolf lets a wench fight in his army?" Lord Marbrand sneers "Was he out of cats and children?

Mia's smirk turns into a scowl as she feels her blood boil in anger "Now I won't even bother pretending" she pulls her blade from the earth and points it at the noble lord "Take the others, the old turd is mine"

Her men draw their blades and step forward and clash with their opponents, Mia takes the time to retrieve her ax from the dead man's throat, she sees Lord Marbrand trying to flee from the fight and chases after him, the old man was surprisingly quick for his age, he mounted a horse and began to ride away, Mia threw her ax and cut into the horse's backside, the horse whined and reared on it's two back legs causing Lord Marbrand to fall.

He collapses into the mud and as he is trying to get up Mia presses the tip of her blade to his throat "Leaving so soon my lord?"

He spits up at her "Fuck yourself bitch!" he sneers, Mia replies by grabbing the handle of her sword and smashing him over the head with it knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **The Next Morning….**

Dawn breaks and with it the end of the battle, Mia walked with her brother and Roose Bolton the Lord of the Dreadfort through the camp, many bodies littered the ground, most of the Lannisters, they were being tended to by the silent sisters yet some had not yet died.

"Five Lannisters dead for every one of ours" Lord Bolton states "We have nowhere to keep the survivors and barely enough food to feed our own"

"I won't execute prisoners, Lord Bolton," Robb says.

"Of course your grace" Bolton replies "Some of them may be privy to Tywin Lannister's plans"

"Are you suggesting we torture them, Lord Bolton?" Mia asks breaking her silence.

The Lord of the Dreadfort regards her, his cold-steel eyes made her nervous but she wouldn't let him see it "In my family, we say a naked man holds few secrets, a flayed man holds none"

Mia shuddered at the thought of flaying, the process of stripping the skin from someone's body disgusted and scared her….though she had to admit it was an effective way to make someone talk. "Flaying has been outlawed in the North for a thousand years Mia says.

"We are not in the North my lady" Lord Bolton counters.

Mia turns to Robb "Lord Marbrand was in Tywin's inner circle" she says "Maybe we could-"

Robb cuts her off "We're not torturing prisoners," he says.

"The how do you plan on learning Tywin's plans?" she replies "Asking nicely? Kissing their cheek?"

He scowls at her and then turns to Roose Bolton "Lord Bolton could you give my sister and me a moment?" The Lord of the Dreadfort nods before leaving the siblings alone. "Why do you do that?" Robb asks "Mock me like that?"

Mia laughs "You and I have been mocking each other for eighteen years Robb," she says "Did you think I would stop now?"

"Yes!" Robb snaps "because now I am a king when you disrespect me in in front of the other lords you undermine my authority"

"No, I test it" Mia counters "If you can't take someone questioning your decisions then what kind of a king does that make you?"

Robb shakes his head "I won't give them an excuse to abuse Sansa" he says.

Mia opens her mouth to argue but then sighs in defeat "Alright" she says "No torture"

The siblings are interrupted by someone screaming "NO DON'T PLEASE!" the voice cries.

Mia and Robb turn to see a silent sister and another woman tending to an injured Lannister soldier "The rot has set in" the woman explains calmly she was no older then, Robb, she wore a healer's garb and had long dark hair and tanned skin, even though she was covered in mud and dirt Mia thought she was very beautiful.

The healer begins wrapping a tourniquet around the injured man's leg, much to his horror "No Don't please" he begs, she hushes him but he ignores her "I will get better! It doesn't even hurt!"

Robb and Mia walk over to them, Robb kneels beside the injured man and pulls him back "Ser please I can't lose my leg!" he cries.

"You'll die if she doesn't" Robb explains.

"I don't want to be a cripple please!" the man begs.

Mia watches but does nothing, she knows that she'll only get in the way "Lay back and put this in your mouth" Robb instructs "You don't want to watch"

"NO!" the man screams in horror "YOU CAN"T!"

"Bite on it" Robb instructs, stuffing a rag in the soon-to-be-cripple's mouth, the healer begins sawing and the and the man lets out muffled screams as Robb grasps his hand, Mia smiles at her brother "She personally knew the benefits of his kind heart and now he showed it to a man who had only a few hours ago, fought against them.

Later as Mia is helping the other Stark men load bodies into wagons she notices Robb speaking with that same healer "What's your name?" he asks.

"Talisa" the woman answers, Mia freezes at that name, her friend had that name, and she lost that friend the same day she lost her father.

"You're last name?" Robb asks.

Talisa smirks "You want to know what side my family fights on?" she asks before frowning "That boy lost his foot on your orders"

"They killed my father" Robb defends.

"That boy did?" Talisa asks sarcastically

"The family he fights for" Robb answers.

"Do you think he's friends with King Joffrey?" she says "He's a fisherman's son that grew up near Lannisport, he probably never held a spear until they shoved one in his hands a few months ago"

Robb sighs "I have no hatred towards the lad"

"That should help his foot grown back" Talisa counters.

Mia snickers at the dumbfounded look on her brother's face, he hears her and stares daggers at her "You'd have us surrender I understand" Robb calls "The realm would be at peace and prosper under the rule of good king Joffrey"

"You going to kill Joffrey?" Talisa asks.

"If the gods give me strength" Robb answers.

"Then what?"

"We go back to Winterfell," Robb says "I have no desire to sit on the Iron Throne"

"So who will?" Talisa asks.

Robb shakes his head "I don't know"

Talisa scoffs "You're fighting to overthrow a king, yet you have no plan for what comes after?"

"First we have to win" Robb counters.

Talisa shakes her head and hops on a cart as she rides away Robb calls after her "You never told me where you were from!"

"Volantis!" she answers

"You're far from home!" Robb calls "The boy was lucky you were here!"

"He was unlucky that you were!" Talisa replies.

After she was gone Mia steps beside her brother and smacks him on the shoulder "It seems I'm not the only one who is brave enough to question the great King in The North"

Robb scoffs and rolls his eyes but he fails to conceal his smile "Come on we need to get a proper report on the battle"

 **A week Later….**

* * *

Mia stood silent as Rob finished reading the letter, she had been ushered out of her bed in the middle of the night by Olyvar Frey who said that Robb had received grievous news, now that she was with him she saw how terrible it really was.

"This can not be true," Robb says quietly as his mother paces the tent.

"We've had ravens from White Harbor," Roose Bolton says "And Barrowtown and the Dreadfort...I'm afraid it is true"

"Why-why would Theon do this?"

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores," Lord Bolton says.

"My brothers?" Robb asks fearfully

"We've heard nothing of them," Lord Bolton says. "But Rodrick Cassel is dead"

"Oh, gods!" Mia gasps as she leans against a table for support, Rodrick had taught her everything she knew about fighting, he had been her mentor and her friend.

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy!" Lady Catelyn snaps to her son.

Robb stands from his seat "I must go north at once" he says.

Mia stops him by places a hand on her brother's chest "You know you can't" she says.

"How can I call myself king if I can't even hold my own castle!" he yells.

"There is still a war to fight here!" Mia snaps "If you leave it will destroy everything you have accomplished"

"Let me go and talk to Theon" Lady Stark offers.

"There will be no talk," Robb says "He will die for this"

"Give me 300 men," Mia says "I'll march north and bring you that Greyjoy shit's head"

"There is no need" Roose Bolton counters "Theon holds Winterfell with a skeleton crew, let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort he can raise few-hundred men and retake the castle before the new moon"

Robb considers this and then nods "Tell you're son that Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount" he says "And I want Theon brought to me alive, I want too look him in the eye and ask him why? And then I'll take his head myself"

Bolton nods and leaves the tent, Robb turns to Lady Stark "Mother give us a moment" he says.

The Lady of House Stark nods before leaving.

"Go on Robb says "Say it," he says.

Mia cocks her head in confusion "Say what?"

"You knew Theon had betrayed me"

Mia sighs "I suspected"

"You knew," Robb says "You always saw right through him, even when we were children"

"We still are children" Mia reflects "Children playing at a war they are only beginning to understand".

Robb nods "Well it's time for us to grow up"


	12. Reconciliation

**White serpent: Ah the Red wedding, I suppose we will have to wait and see well you will have to wait I already know what's going to happen.**

 **Jean d'arc: To be fair I was talking about seasons one to four, I am putting in different aspects from both the books and the show I actually like Jeyne better then Talisa but I am putting Talisa in here for simplicity's sake, I did consider sending Mia North to confront Theon but then she wouldn't be around Robb for an upcoming event…**

* * *

 **Reconciliation**

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Westerlands….**

"Lady Snow! Lady Snow!"

Mia awoke with a fright, seeing Olyvar standing in her tent "Olyvar? What is it?" she asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she heard the sound of men shouting outside.

"The Kingslayer has escaped My lady," the boy says

The news completely wakes Mia up "What? How?"

"He strangled Torrhen Karstark and took his keys my lady" Olyvar explains "Lord Karstark is furious he is gathering a search party"

"One that I'll be a part of," Mia says she jumps from her bed and dresses in her armor and helm as quickly as she can before exiting her tent.

Later she rode with half a hundred men as they searched for Ser Jamie, "It's hopeless "Ser Ryman Frey whined "The Kingslayer is long gone by now"

Mia shakes her head at the portly man "He has no horse and he's been tied to a post with barely enough food for almost a year" she says "He's around here somewhere"

"We found him!" a voice cries out, Stark men huddle in a group and shout angrily, two of them bring Jamie Lannister forward, she turns to the fat Frey and smirks "My point"

They drag the Kingslayer back to the war camp with Stark men kicking and screaming angrily at him, he just takes it with a smug look on his face. They throw him to the ground and begin beating him, one of them becomes too vicious for a moment Mia considers letting the man kill him but she sighs knowing how valuable a hostage the Kingslayer was, she angrily him shoves away "Back off!" she sneers. Another member of the angrily mob swings his fist at her but she dodges it and punches him to the ground.

Lord Karstark marches forward with several men and murder in his eyes "Get Back!" he yells angrily "I want his head!"

Mia and several others draw their swords and form a defensive wall between Jamie and Karstark "Stay back my lord" Mia warns.

"I take no orders from you bastard!" the old lord spits, "Any man who stands between a father and his vengeance asks for death!"

"Lord Karstark!" Lady Catelyn shouts, she marches forward with her sworn-sword Brienne of Tarth, the only other warrior-woman besides herself Lady Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey. The large woman was fierce and didn't seem to care what people thought of her, something Mia admired.

"This man is our prisoner" Lady Stark exclaims.

"This monster killed my son," Lord Karstark says.

"And crippled mine!" Lady Catelyn counters "He will answer for his crimes I promise you, but not here"

"I will have his head" the old Lord insists "And if you try and stop me-"

"You will strike me down?" Lady Stark shouts "Have you forgotten me Ser? I am the widow of you're liege lord Eddard Stark, I am the mother of you're King!"

Mia couldn't help but give an impressed smile at her father's wife, she had only ever known the Lady of House Stark for her withering glares and her irritated words towards her and Jon but now she saw how fierce Lady Catelyn truly was and she couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for her old adversary.

"And where is our king now?" Lord Karstark demands.

"You know very well" Lady Stark answers "He has gone to the Crag to accept their surrender"

"Aye but not to negotiate" Lord Karstark yells "He brought that foreign bitch with him!"

"How dare you!" Lady Catelyn shouts.

Mia moves forward but Brienne beats her to it and half draws her blade "Threating my lady is an act of treason!" the Stormlander exclaims.

"Treason!" Lord Karstark demands "How can it be treason to kill Lannisters?"

Mia finally has enough and presses the tip of her sword to the back of Karstark's neck much to the whole crowd's shock "I think you've said enough my lord" Mia says calmly "In the name of my brother Robb Stark the King in The North, stand down"

The Lord of Karhold slowly turns to face her, his face red "You dare?" he demands "You think just because you're Ned Stark's bastard you can pull a sword on a lord, I doubt the king will agree"

"I doubt he'll agree as well," Mia says "That it is wrong for me to draw my blade on the man threating his lady mother"

The old lord spits at her before turning back to Lady Stark "When you're son returns I will demand this murder's head!"

"Wise men do not make demands of Kings," Lady Stark says.

"Fathers who love their sons do" Karstark counters "I will have his head!" with that he marches off with his men angrily.

"Thank you for fighting on my behalf Lady Stark," Ser Jamie says smugly "I would have come to your defense but it seems the girl you detest so much beat me to it"

Lady Stark gives Mia a quick and unsure look, before turning back to the Kingslayer 'Take him to the stockades!" she orders "Bind him with every chain you can find!"

"You've become a real she-wolf in you're later years" Jamie calls as he's dragged away "There's not much fish left in you!"

"And gag him!" Lady Stark yells before walking away.

* * *

 **Later that night….**

Mia sighed as she finished her cup of water, she sat around a campfire with Olyvar Frey and the other squires and foot soldiers, many of them praised her for standing up too Lord Karstark but she didn't feel like she deserved it, the Lord of Karhold was grieving for his son and he wanted revenge, something Mia could relate with.

"I need to take a piss," Mia tells Olyvar, patting him on the shoulder "Save me some mutton"

The boy nods as she leaves after she is done she begins walking back but she notices Lady Stark and Brienne of Tarth walking towards the prison camps, she follows and her suspicions are confirmed when she finds them standing by Jamie Lannister, she sneaks up close to them too hear what they're saying.

"Old Lord Karstark doesn't seem to like me," The Kingslayer says smugly.

"You strangled his son with your chains!" Lady Stark sneers.

"Oh was he the one on guard duty?" Jamie asks "He was in my way, any knight would have done the same"

"You are no knight!" Lady Stark says "You have forsaken every vow you ever took"

"There is so many vows" Jamie counters "They make you swear and swear, defend the king, obey the king, obey your father, protect the innocent, defend the weak but what if your father despises the king, what if the king massacres the innocent, no matter what you do you're forsaking one vow or another"

"Where did you find this beast?" Jamie asks, referring to Brienne

"She is a truer knight then you will ever be," Lady Stark says "Kingslayer"

"Kingslayer" Jamie echos "And what a king he was, here's to Aerys Targaryen the second of his name, Lord of the seven kingdoms...and to the sword, I shoved in his back"

"You are a man without honor," Lady Catelyn says.

"You know I've never been with a woman beside Cersi," Jamie says "So in my own way I have more honor then poor old dead Ned"

Mia clenches her teeth and fists as she listens, how dare this man judge her father he had more honor than a thousand Jamie Lannisters.

"When good old Ned came home with two whore's babies" Jamie continues "Did you pretend to love them? No, you're not very good at pretending because your an honest woman, you hated those bastards, didn't you? How could you not hate the walking, talking reminders that the honorable Lord Eddard Stark fucked another woman!"

"You're sword" Lady Stark orders Brienne, the tall woman obeys without hesitation and hands Lady Stark her weapon.

Mia steps forward to stop them but hesitates when she sees that they are not killing him, they're freeing him, she draws her sword "What are you doing?" she demands.

The three freezes at her voice, Brienne stands defensively between her and Lady Stark

"Oh gods be good" Jamie groans "No matter where I look this bastard always seems to be in my way"

"Quiet" "Lady Catelyn orders before turning back to Mia "Mia this is-"

"This is you setting the Kingslayer free" she sneers "I want to know why"

"For my daughter!" Lady Stark exclaims "For Sansa, your sister the Lannister has been keeping her prisoner for months who knows what they will do to her if they hold her any longer"

"You want to trade her for Jamie," Mia says with a nod "Robb wouldn't approve of that"

"Robb isn't a mother!" Lady Stark argues "He has no idea what it's like to have your children held prisoner"

"Do you really think this piece of shit will just walk back to King's Landing and tell Queen Cersi to let Sansa go?" Mia demands.

"A Lannister always pays his debts" Jamie defends.

"I don't trust him anymore then you do" Lady Stark assures "Brienne will make sure he keeps his end of the bargain"

Mia falters for a moment but quickly hides her doubt "Robb will decide what to do with him not you"

Catelyn sighs"You are loyal to my son," she says

Mia nods "I love your son," she says "He is my brother and I would do anything for him"

"I appreciate that," Catelyn says "More then you know"

Mia sardonically laughs "You appreciate it?" she asks "I love Robb so much because of you because he showed me I was not as worthless as you made me feel!"

Catelyn nods "You hate me," she says "I understand but please don't punish my daughter, your sister for what I have done"

Mia hesitates again as she thinks of Sansa, that stupid doe-eyed girl who wanted to leave Winterfell and marry a valiant knight from the south more than anything in the world, how must she be feeling after seeing 'her brave prince' execute her father in front of her. What were they doing to her now, what tortures were that sadistic boy putting her through?

With an angry sigh Mia lowers her sword and averts her eyes "Go" she tells Brienne "Before I change my mind"

The sworn sword looks to her lady for orders "Catelyn nods "May the gods be with you Brienne" she says.

As they are about to leave Mia stops them and presses her sword to Jamie's chest, "One day we will meet again" she says "And on that day I swear by the old gods and the new I will kill you, Jamie Lannister"

The golden-haired man simply smirks "Many have tried" he says "None have come close"

After they leave Mia sighs and turns back too Catelyn "I hope you are right about this Lady Stark"

* * *

 **The Next Morning….**

Mia stands nervously in Catelyn's tent as Robb marches in with Lord Karstark, she grabs his arm "Robb" she says with a shake of her head but he simply shrugs her off.

"Tell me this isn't true," Robb says to his mother, but she just stares back at him "Why?" he asks.

"For Sansa," Catelyn says "For my daughter"

"You betrayed me," Robb says

"Robb I-" Catelyn starts.

"No1" Robb shouts angrily "You knew I would not allow it and you did it anyway"

"Bran and Rickon are captives," Lady Stark says "Sansa is a captive in King's Landing and Arya is trapped at Riverrun because Theon has taken Winterfell, I have five children and only two of them are free"

"I lost one son fighting by your son's side," Lord Karstark says "I lost another to the Kingslayer, you commit treason because you're children, prisoners? I would carve out my heart if my sons could step from their graves and into a cage"

"I grieve for your son's my lord"

"I don't want your grief I want my vengeance!" Lord Karstark booms.

Lady Stark sighs "Killing Jamie Lannister would not have brought your children back," she says "but returning him to King's Landing may buy time for mine"

Robb shakes his head "Jamie Lannister has played you for a fool" he says "You've weakened our position and brought discord into our camp and you did it all behind my back….make sure she is guarded day and night!"

"Robb!" Catelyn calls as he leaves.

Mia catches up to him and grabs his arm again "Is this necessary?" she asks 'She is your mother"

Robb eyes her suspiciously "She betrayed me" Robb says "She can't be trusted"

"What do you fear she will do?" Mia asks "March south and gives Joffrey your plans?'

Robb slaps her hand away "If you worry about my mother so much" he says "Then you can be the first to guard her"

Mia's eyes widened "What? No, you know I can't do that"

"You will do what I say!" Robb booms, Mia flinches back in fear, she had never seen her brother this angry before "I am a King and you are a soldier...it's time you learned the difference"

With that he leaves, Mia turns back to face Lady Stark's tent, she takes a deep breath and steps forward.

* * *

 **Later that week….**

Mia sighs as she sits outside of Lady Stark's tent it was cold and dark, drops of rain dropped on her face as she tried to keep herself warm, she looked down into a mud puddle and saw her reflection, since she was thirteen-years-old men had commented on her comeliness, 'the beautiful bastard' they called her, ever too her face of course but they are right she was beautiful she still is but the events over the last year and a half had hardened her appearance, her mutilation by her father on Robert Baratheon's orders, her severe beating at the hands of Jamie's men, not that she minded she needed to look like a warrior, not a lady.

She pulled from her thoughts when Lady Catelyn opens the tent flap "Is there any news of the Kingslayer?" she asks.

Mia shakes her head "He has not been found"

Relief floods the Lady of House Stark's eyes as she nods "Come inside" she says "It's cold"

Mia is stunned by invitation "I-I should stay out here"

"Robb will need you to advise him in the battles to come" Lady Stark counters "Not a girl sick with the fever"

After much hesitation Mia accepts the invitation, she enters the tent and seats herself at the lady's table, Catelyn sits across from her "I fear Robb suspects your hand in setting Jamie Lannister free" she says solemnly.

Mia nods "He punishes us both," she says "By making me your guard"

Catelyn hesitates "I hated you," she says "For seventeen years I hated you because I feared you"

Mia cocks her head in confusion "You feared me?" she asks.

Catelyn nods "You and your brother are Starks," she says "Bastards maybe but Starks nonetheless Ned made sure of that, I was scared Jon as well but you were Ned's first child and he loved you in a way he could never love the rest of his children"

She takes a deep breath and drinks a full cup of water before continuing "When you were seven years old" she starts "Your father took you on your first ride, you were so excited, a small girl with a foolish large grin and all saw was a monster, so I prayed to the gods too take you away, make you disappear...Ned came back without you, I had never seen him so terrified I knew I was the worst woman in the world"

She then pours some wine and takes a large sip "They all went out riding to look for you and I stayed in Winterfell, praying for you return, let her live I said, let her live and I'll love her and her brother I'll be a mother to them I beg my husband to give them a true name, too call the Stark and make them truly one of us"

"And they found me," Mia says finally remembering the incident, she fell from her horse and twisted her, she spent days trying to find her way back to Winterfell until Jory found her wondering the Wolfswood alone.

"And they found you" Lady Stark repeats "But I couldn't keep my promise and now my husband is dead"

Mia reaches out a hesitant but comforting hand and places it on the lady's arm "You didn't kill him" she says "That crime lies with the Lannisters"

Catelyn nods "I can never be a mother to you," she says "But perhaps it is time we make peace, to honor Ned's memory"

Mia simply nods and sits with the lady in silence.


	13. Grave Mistake

**A/N Hey guys shorter chapter today but there is a reason we have now made it to the end of part two/season two things are going to start to change from now on and I have a little teaser for that at the end of the chapter you will probably all get a good Idea from it, I realize some might not be happy or confused with the direction I am taking but trust me I have a plan I always have a plan, hope you all enjoy :) :) :)**

 **Van der Ay: It wasn't a matter of intelligence, it was a matter of desperation, she doesn't have the best relationship with Sansa, but she is still her sister and like I have said Mia makes decisions without thinking ahead.**

 **Jean d'arc: Is it the wedding….I guess you'll have to see, putting Mia in these cannon scenes is fun but I can't wait till I get to the part where I get to follow my own story which is coming up very soon :)**

 **NightyRowenTree: You are welcome for the update :)**

 **White serpent: It will certainly take time for them to make peace but at least they are on the road to it.**

* * *

 **Grave Mistake**

 **Mia Snow**

 **The Westerlands, Golden tooth….**

Mia gazed upon the castle of the Golden Tooth, it was a small fortress but it also commanded the hill road between the westerlands and the Riverlands, if they took it they could stop more Lannister men from flooding into the Riverlands.

And Robb and Mia had spent that last few weeks laying siege to it

"It won't be long now your grace" Brynden Tully the Blackfish assures Robb

"It better not" the King in the North growls "If the Lannisters fall upon us now, I doubt we will be able to repel them"

Mia nodded, they were far to exposed, if another Lannister army attacked them now they would be caught between them and the fortress "Tywin is Harrenhal" Mia says "He has plenty men with him I doubt he would march all the way across the Riverlands to save one fortress, we just need to be patient and wait"

"Fuck waiting" Smalljon Umber spits "I haven't had a proper battle in weeks we should charge that puny castle and burn it to the ground with everyone inside"

"We'd lose hundreds of men before the castle fell! Mia argues

"This is war lass," Smalljon says "Men die in war"

"My sister is right," Robb says "I will not lose more men for a foolish battle" he turns to the Blackfish "We'll retire for the night but if anything happens to come straight to me"

The aging man simply nods, Robb turns to Mia as the other lords disperse "Walk with me" he says.

Mia follows her brother back to his tent, this was the first time they had truly spoken since Jamie Lannister escaped "Wine?" he asks pouring himself a cup.

Mia shakes her head "You know I only drink when I'm upset"

Robb nods and sits across from her "When we last spoke I was angry at my mother" he says "I reflected that anger onto you and I'm sorry for that"

Mia smirks "Kings don't need to apologize to soldiers" she jokes.

Robb stares down at his cup, usually her japes made him laugh or at least crack a smile but not this time "Olyvar tells me you've made peace with my mother" he says.

Mia scoffs "Is the Frey boy your spy now?" she asks.

"He's my squire," Robb says "But he's too curious for his own good"

"He's got a good heart" Mia agrees "But it's not that simple, eighteen years is a long time to hate each other, your mother and I will make peace but it will take some time"

Robb nods and it's at this point Mia realizes he's stalling, "You didn't bring me here to talk about your mother did you, Robb?"

His eyes meet here "No" he admits quietly before placing his cup on the wooden table "I've decided to marry Talisa Maegyr"

Mia stares at him wondering if she heard him wrong "That's not funny brother" she says letting out a nervous laugh.

Robb shakes his head "You know that I'm serious little sister" he says

"Have you forgotten about the Freys!" Mia shouts angrily "They have given us 4,000 men in return for your betrothal!"

"I haven't forgotten that," Robb says "I will find another way to repay them"

"They won't accept another way brother," she says "You know that more than I"

"I love her," Robb says

"Love her?" Mia exclaims "You've only known her a few months "And your willing to throw away the war for her!"

"I am not throwing away the war Mia," he says "But this is something I have to do"

Mia sighs and places her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her "Robb I am begging you" she says "Do you understand? I am begging you please don't do this because if you do this will probably be the death of us"

Robb hesitates for a moment but then sighs "I've made my decision" he says

Before they can say anymore Ser Brynden interrupts them "A messenger your grace" he says "From Lady Lefford, she wants to offer terms of surrender"

Robb nods "I'll be glad to accept them," he says leaving with the Blackfish.

* * *

 **Days Later….**

After Lady Lefford's surrender Robb had left a small garrison in charge of the Golden Tooth and returned back to his main camp, he wasted no time in finding a Septon to marry him and Talisa Maegyr, they did it privately by a weirwood tree with only themselves, the Septon, Mia and Lady Catelyn in attendance.

"Lady Stark we can't let him go through with this" Mia whispers to Catelyn "This will destroy everything"

The lady shakes her head "I fear we have no choice child" she says "He has made his decision"

The Septon begins the ceremony as he ties their hands together "In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity" he then takes a step back before continuing "Look upon one another and say the words"

Robb and Talisa face each other and speak in unison "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day, until the end of my days" they then embrace in a loving and passionate kiss, before pressing their foreheads together.

"Our King has taken himself a queen," Lady Stark says solemnly.

Mia nods "Yes," she says "Long live the queen:

Later while the rest of the camp celebrates, Mia stands outside in the treeling drinking from a large flagon of wine, she has already drunk five cups by the time she gets a visitor, she hears someone walking behind her and turns to see the new Queen Talisa Stark "Do you not wish to join the celebrations Lady Snow?" she asks

"I wanted to be alone" Mia responds refusing to look at her.

"When were you planning on returning?" Talisa asks, awkwardly taking another step towards Mia.

"When I am very, very drunk," Mia says taking another swig of wine.

Talisa hesitates before speaking "Lady Mia I know that you do not approve of your brother marrying me" she says "But there is no reason for your veiled hostility"

Mia scoffs "Beleive me," she says "There is no veil"

Talisa sighs "My lady please," she says "by law, we are now sisters, It would make me so happy if we could get to know one another"

Mia does not answer right away, instead of taking the time to pour herself another cup of wine and drinking it down before finally turning to the new queen "The problem is your grace" Mia says "I have no wish to get to know you"

Talisa just stares back at her in response, Mia lets out a small drunken laugh "I seem to have the urge to return to camp after all" she says before leaving and stumbling back towards the camp.

* * *

 **Aegor Drace**

 _ **Across the Narrow Sea, Pentos….**_

Aegor marches furiously through the villa of Illyrio Mopatis, the Unsullied eyeing him cautiously as he passes, he was a man of forty years with dark black hair and a harsh look in his brown eyes, he was of Valryian decent but favored his mother a native of Myr, he had olive skin and a muscular build, at his side hung his greatest possession his Valryian steel blade called Oblivion, it was a bastard sword with a small chunk of carved dragonglass resting in the pommel, the hilt was forged to resemble dragon wings.

He arrived at the main hall waiting for him was the Magister himself, Illyrio was a morbidly obese man, with fat cheeks and pig eyes he had yellow hair and a beard he was sitting at the head of a table and writing what appeared to be a letter "I am not a dog that can be whistled for whenever you like pentoshi!" Aegor sneers.

'Apparently, you are" the Magister says without looking up at him.

Aegor clenches his fists in anger but a comforting hand rests on his shoulder Peace my friend" Griff says, his long hair was dyed blue to help hide who he truly was but his beard was still red with hairs of grey starting to take over, although he was a few years younger than Aegor he appeared ten years older with his tired eyes and haunted face.

"Why am I here Griff?" Aegor asks his oldest friend "I have my own matters to attend to"

"I am aware," Griff says "But this can not wait"

"Where is Duckfield?" Aegor asks.

"Making preparations to leave" Griff responds.

Aegor looks at his friend in confusion "Leave?" he asks,

"We are going to Westeros," Griff says.

"What? No" Aegor says "The plan is to wait for Daenerys Targaryen"

"The Princess Daenerys is in Qarth," Magister Illyrio says "Almost at the other side of the world"

"Stannis Baratheon's army was all but crushed at the battle of the Blackwater," Griff says "Robb Stark has broken his betrothal to the Freys and lost their men, he is in need of an ally….as are we"

"You want to make an alliance with The Young Wolf?" Aegor asks "The Stark's will never fight with us, not with all that has happened"

"The boy is not his grandfather," Illyrio says.

"No, he's not," Aegor says "And he's not ready for this either"

"He will have to be," Griff says "The seven kingdoms are in turmoil but if we wait for it to settle we may be waiting another eighteen years"

"We can not lose risk his exposure because of ill-thinking" Aegor says with a shake of his head.

"We won't," Griff says "You, me and Duckfield will go to Westeros alone, we talk to Robb Stark and offer him an alliance"

Aegor nods slowly "To Westeros then


	14. Unlikely Visitors

**White serpent: Robb rarely listens to anyone, that's why he met the fate he did**

 **Jean d'arc: my original script actually had Robb listening to Mia and marrying Roslin but I changed this because of….reasons ;)**

 **Guest: even if he did I very much doubt it would have mattered, once Robb sets his mind to something it's hard to convince him otherwise**

 **NightyRowenTree: I'm so glad you are enjoying it, yeah Robb marrying Talisa was stupid Idea and I think he even knew that on some level P.S I love that you compared it to frozen I totally see that now.**

 **Guest: oh don't worry my friend I am painfully aware that Mia is serving as no more then a spectator to the cannon plot but I am happily to announce that, that is coming to an end very, very soon ;) oh and trust me the Arya arc is not going to be Irrelevant, everything I do I do for a reason**

 **Unlikely visitors**

 **Mia Snow**

 **Harrenhal….**

Mia grunts as she lifts another body into the cart, Robb had marched his army to Harrenhal a few days ago, Tywin Lannister had been using the old fortress for his forward base in the Riverlands, he thought he could take the castle and crush a large portion of the Lannister army in the process.

But when they made it to the fortress the Lannister were gone, they had marched back south to aid in the defense of King's Landing

against Stannis Baratheon, but before they left they made sure to slaughter the two hundred Stark and Tully prisoners of war for Robb and his army to find.

Taking Harrenhal was supposed to be a great victory, the army, including, Mia had been suffering from low moral since the Freys had deserted them, Olyvar had gone with them, he didn't want too but his brothers forced him to return with them. Now with the massacure at Harrenhal things had only become worse.

Mia takes a break from hauling the dead bodies and sits herself on a step, Dusk comes up and lies down next to her and begins snoring softly, Mia smiles and scratches his head it had been two years since they had found the pups in the woods, now the direwolf was fully grown, almost large enough to ride.

Dusk suddenly wakes up with wine, it takes Mia a moment to realize he was staring at Roose Bolton, the Lord of The Dreadfort was talking with a boy no older then fifteen, he appeared to be questioning him.

She sighs and reluctantly stands despite the aching protest of her legs and walks over to the cold man "Lord Bolton" she greets "Who is this?"

Bolton stares at her for a moment as if processing what to say to her, she knew these highborn lords resented speaking to her as an equal, the only reason they put up with it was that she was King Robb's sister.

"A messenger my lady" he says "He brings word, from Riverrun and Winterfell"

"Winterfell?" she asks, eyeing the open letters in his hands anxiously, had Lord Bolton's bastard taken the castle? Was he bringing Theon to them? Had he saved Bran and Rickon?

"Let me see," Mia says, reaching for one of the letters, Lord Bolton snatches away his hand before she can grab it.

"It is not good news my lady" Bolton explains "Perhaps you should wait for the king to read it first"

Mia's face becomes hard, both with anger and fear at the Lord of the Dreadfort's words "I am not a delicate little maiden Lord Bolton" she says making another grab for the letter, this time she manages to snatch it from the Lord's hands, though she suspected that he let her.

As Mia begins to read the letter her hands start to shake _please no_ she begs in her head _please, please, please_. But it only gets worse as she reads the letter's contents by the end of it her heart cracks in a similar way as when she saw her father die.

Later Mia walks with Lord Bolton towards the great hall of Harrenhal numbly, the Lord of the Dreadfort was saying something to her but she wasn't listening, she kept reading the words over and over in her head hoping that it wasn't true.

They make it to the Great Hall and find Robb and his new wife, they were engaged in a passionate kiss, Lord Bolton clears his throat causing them to break apart "Pardon me your grace" he says before regarding Talisa "My Queen"

The young Queen gives Roose a courteous smile "Lord Bolton" she greets, her smile strains when she turns to Mia "Lady Snow"

Mia doesn't even bother to respond to her instead she waits for Robb, he steps forward eyeing the letters in her hands "Let me guess which one is the good news" he jokes, his smirk falls as he sees the devastated look on his sister's face "What is it?"

Mia open's her mouth "I…." that's all she can choke out before she loses her voice.

Lord Bolton takes over "Word from Riverrun," he says "And Winterfell"

"Tell me" Robb orders.

"Your grandfather Lord Hoster Tully has passed," Lord Bolton says "His son Edmure is now Lord paramount of the Trident"

Robb nods sadly "I'll inform my mother," he says "We'll travel to Riverrun as soon as we can, what news from Winterfell?"

Lord Roose swallows before speaking "By the time my bastard-son arrived at Winterfell the Ironborn were gone" he says "They Masscured everyone within the walls"

"What of Bran and Rickon?" Robb asks anxiously, when Bolton hesitates he gets angry "ANSWER ME!" he booms.

"Dead!" Mia says bluntly finally meeting her brother's eyes "Bran and Rickon are dead"

"What?" Robb says "Is this true?" he asks.

"They found two bodies" Bolton explains "Strung up over the great hall and burnt beyond any recognition, we believe that they belong to your brothers"

Robb takes a shaky breath and leans against the table, Talisa comes and places a hand on his shoulder "I swear Theon will pay for this" he says furiously "I will make him beg a thousand times over before I take his head"

Theon will pay" Mia says "But what about you?"

Robb looks at her in confusion "What are you talking about?" he demands.

"You were the one to send Theon back to his father," she says angrily "If you hadn't if you kept him as a hostage Balon Greyjoy never would have invaded the North and Bran and Rickon would still be alive!"

She the marches towards her brother and shoves him back a few times, he does nothing to stop her "OUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD!" she screams "BECAUSE OF YOU"RE MISTAKE!" she swings her fist at him and smashes it into his nose.

Talisa gasps, Roose Bolton steps forward and Robb crashes into the ground with a bloodied nose, even Mia realizes that she's taken it to far "GUARDS!" Roose Bolton calls, five Northmen march into the Hall, two of them grab Mia's arms and the other three point their spears at her, she does little to stop them.

"Take Lady Snow to the cells!" he orders "Discreetly and keep her away from the other prisoners!"

 **Robb Stark**

After Mia is led out by the guards Talisa runs to his side and examines him "She broke your nose" she says "I'll have to reset it"

"I'm fine" Robb says jumping to his feet, his pride was hurt more than anything else.

"This can not go unanswered your grace" Roose Bolton says "She must be punished"

"She's my sister!" Robb sneers "We grew up together, you're a fool if you think this is the first time she's struck me"

"That was before you were a lord, let alone a king" Bolton counters "Striking a king is an act of treason"

"Are you suggesting I execute her Lord Bolton?" Robb asks sardonically.

"Of course not" Bolton says "Whatever else she is you're blood and kinslaying is a great crime, send her back to Winterfell my boy will keep her safe until your return"

Robb shakes his head "I appreciate the offer my lord" he says "But if I send one of my closest advisors away word will spread on what happened, my men will think me weak, I can't have now…keep her in the cells a few days, I'll realse her when we travel to Riverrun"

Lord Bolton nods before leaving, Talisa comes up to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder "Your'e sister is certinally a fierce woman"

Robb smiles softly "She never had much respect for authority" he says "I suppose I was a fool to think she'd respect mine"

"She watched her father be beaheded by the same people who took her fingers" his wife says "She was helpless to stop that and now she was also helpless to save her brothers"

"So was I" Robb says "And she's right it's my fault"

"The fault lies with Greyjoy" Talisa says "Not Stark, your're sister knows it and soon she will realise it"

Robb turns to his new wife and smiles "Are you so wise that you can read minds?"

She smiles back "I've seen enough to know when someone has a wounded heart" she says "Lady Snow tries to hide it but it's still there"

Robb nods and sighs "I'll release and forgive her tomorrow," he says

The next day after Robb is finished preparing he goes down to the cells with Mia's direwolf Dusk, the beast had been restless since his mistress was thrown into the cell, they had tried to force it into a kennel but it almost ripped the hands off the men who tried, now the direwolf eagerly trotted down the stairs to where he new his mistress would be.

Robb came to a secluded cell away from the other prisoners, he found his sister, pacing back and forth, her eyes fixed upon him when she gets close, "Has the King in the North come to pass my sentence?" she sardonically asks

"If you were anyone else I might have had you hanged for treason" Robb replies.

Mia scoffs before inspecting her right hand, Robb had heard all about what had happened on the kingsroad when their father left for the capital, how Mia lost two of her fingers "I struck Joffrey once" she says "If it weren't for father they would have had me executed"

"You honestly think I'm like Joffrey?" Robb asks

Mia smiles "I think you are the complete opposite of Joffrey" she says "But you made a mistake in sending Theon away and you made another mistake by breaking your promise to the Freys"

"Marrying Talisa might of been reckless" Robb admits "But I don't regret it and I would do it again"

The siblings stare at each other in silence before Robb breaks it "If I let you out can I trust you not to attack me again"

"No" Mia answers bluntly.

Robb sighs "Guard!" he calls, the jailor quickly rushes down the steps and bows to Robb "Open the cell" he orders

The jailor does so, Dusk immediately rushes to his mistress and jumps up on her licking her face, Mia laughs and rubs the direwolf's head. "I promised you that we would get revenge for father" Robb says "And now I make this promise, we will march back north, we will crush the Ironborn and if he is still alive we will kill Theon Greyjoy together"

"What about the Lannisters?" Mia asks.

"King's Landing can wait" Robb replies "I can't call myself a king if I can't hold my kingdom"

Mia smiles, Robb sees the look in his sister's eyes, her faith in him had been restored "Then let's go home" she says.

 **Mia Snow**

 **A week later….**

Mia looked in horror and disgust at the two bodies laid in front of Robb, Catelyn, Talisa and herself, two boys no older than fifteen years, they had been stabbed multiple times and their throats had been cut.

The new Lord Edmure looked disgusted, Robb shook with rage, Queen Talisa looked lost for words and Lady Stark looked guilt-ridden "Smalljon" Robb says to the large bearded northerner "Tell your father to bring them in"

The Smalljon silently obeys, he comes back moments later wit The Greatjon, The Blackfish almost a dozen guards and five captives, three of which were injured and one of which was Lord Rickard Karstark,

"Is that all of them?" Robb asks.

"All that survived" grumbled Greatjon "We killed three others"

"It took eight of you to murder two unarmed squires?" Robb asks Lord Karstark with venom.

"Not murder your grace" Karstark defends "Vengence"

"Vengence" Robb echos "Those boys didn't kill your sons, I saw Harrion die on the battlefield, and Torrhen-"

"Was strangled by the Kingslayer" Karstark says "They were his kin"

"THEY WERE BOYS!" Robb thunders. "Look at them!"

"Tell you're mother to look at them" Lord Karstark spits "She killed them as much as I"

"My mother's hands are clean in this" Robb says "this was your crime, your murder, your treason"

"It's treason to kill your enemies" Lord Karstark counters "In war you kill your enemies did your father not teach you that boy"

"Boy?" the Greatjon booms, he steps forward and deals the old lord with a bash from his mailed fist "Leave him!" Robb commands and the Greatjon immediately steps away.

Lord Karstark spits out blood and gives Lord Umber a red smile "Aye leave me to the King" he mocks "He wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free, that's how he deals with treason, our King in the North….or should I call him the King who lost the North?"

Robb eyes the man angrily "Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeons" Robb orders "Hang the rest"

"Even the dead ones?" Blackfish asks.

"Aye" Robb replies "Let everyone see what becomes of murders and traitors"

One of the captives calls out as he's been led away "Mercy sire, I didn't kill anyone I only watched for the guards!"

Mia steps forward "Did you know what Lord Rickard was planning?" she asks "Did you hear the knives being drawn? Did you hear the boys screaming for mercy? Did you hear them die?"

"Aye," the man says nervously "But I was only the watcher, I took no part, I swear it, I only watched"

Mia turns away from the man in disgust "This one seems to be a good watcher brother" she says.

"Aye he does" Robb says cooly "Hang him last so he can watch the others die"

As the guards clear the room of the captives Lord Edmure steps forward "Word of this can't leave Riverrun" he says "They were Tywin Lannister's nephews the Lannisters pay their debts"

"Would you make me a liar as well as a murder? Robb asks.

"It wouldn't be lying" Edmure counters "We will bury them and remain silence until the war is won"

"I'm not fighting for justice if I don't serve justice to murderers in my ranks no matter how highborn" Robb says with a sigh "He has to die"

"The Karstarks are Northmen" Lady Catelyn protests "They won't forget the killing of their lord"

"Your mother's right" Queen Talisa says "If you do this the Karstarks will abandon you"

"You tended to their wounds" Robb argues "You brought them supper, now they're dead"

"And more boys will keep dying until this war is over!" Talisa counters "You need Karstark men to end it"

"Spare his life" Catelyn urges "keep him as a hostage"

"Yes a hostage" Edmure agrees "Tell the Karstarks that along as they remain loyal he will not be harmed"

Robb considers this and then turns to Mia "What do you think?" he asks.

Mia stares at the two bodies on the floor, Martyn and Willem vaguely reminded her of Bran and Rickon, is this what Theon did, did he order them killed and layed before him before burning and hanging their corpses, did he do the deed himself?

"I think you should do what father would have done, "I think you should take his head and I think you should be the one to do it"

Robb says nothing, he just nods.

When the cold day broke, Mia Lady Catelyn, Queen Talisa, the river lords, and the northern lords all gathered in the godswood, Lord Edmure had commanded the executioner's block to be set up, the Greatjon's men led Lord Rickard Karstark through the crowd, his men hung from the walls above him.

Robb stepped forward wearing his armor and crown, Smalljon Umber handed him a greatsword "The blood of the first men runs through my veins as much as your boy" Lord Karstark says "I fought mad king Aerys for your father, I fought Joffrey for you, I was named for your grandfather, we are kin, Stark and Karstark"

"That didn't stop you from betraying me," Robb says "And it won't save you now"

"I don't want it to save me" Lord Karstark scoffs "I want it to haunt you for the rest of your days, for no man is an acursed as a kinslayer"

"Kneel my lord" Robb commands, the old lord does so and places his head on the block "Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, here in sight of gods and men I sentence you to die would you speak a final word?"

"Kill me and be cursed!" Karstark sneers "You are no king of mine!"

Robb's sword crashes down on Lord Karstark's neck, cleaving his head off in one blow. Robb throws his sword to the ground and marches off with his fists clenched furiously.

Less than a week later Mia finds Robb angrily hunched over his war table "My mother was right" he says furiously "The Karstarks are gone!" he sweeps his hand across the table knocking the sunburst figures off the table"

Mia sighs "We knew this would happen," she says.

"Damn them!" Robb cursed "Damn Rickard Karstark, damn Theon Greyjoy, damn Walder Frey, damn Tywin Lannister, DAMN THEM ALL!"

Mia places a comforting hand on her brother's, "Send the Riverlords to defend their homes" she advises "Let us take the Northmen home and drive the Ironborn out, Joffrey can wait and Sansa….Sansa must wait"

Before Robb can say any more The Blackfish bursts into the room "You grace three men have approached the gates"

"Smallfolk?" Robb asks.

"No"

"What banner do they bear?" Robb asks

The Blackfish looks at him oddly "A Banner of solid gold with no designs" he says "In Essos it is the standard of the golden company"

"The golden company?" Robb asks before placing his crown on his head "Tell Smalljon to bring them to me, and find my mother"

The Blackfish nods and leaves, Lady Stark soon returns with him "Robb what is going on?" she asks.

Robb shakes his head "I'm not entirely sure mother" he says.

Moments later Smalljon Umber marches in with several guards and three men that Mia did not recognise, in the middle stood a man who appeared forty years old, his hair was dyed blue and his beard was red with strands of grey in it.

The man to his left was around the same age with dark hair running down to his neck, a strong black beard, olive skin, and a muscular build, the look on his face showed he did not like being held at spearpoint.

The third man was at least five years younger than his companions, he stood a foot taller them, his brown hair was cut short and his face was also bearded, he was also muscular and Mia thought he was quite handsome.

"Who are you, men?" Robb demands "Why did you approach the gates?"

"Because we wanted to enter" The olive-skinned man bluntly states.

"Aegor!" Blue hair chastises "Apologies your grace, my man speaks bluntly yet truthfully"

"Why?" Robb asks "My great-uncle tells me you carry the standard of the golden company"

"Your great-uncle tells the truth" blue hair response "This is Ser Aegor Drace" he says gesturing to the olive-skinned man "The other is Ser Rolly Duckfield, I am simply known as Griff"

"Griff?" Blackfish says with a laugh "A false name and poor one as well"

"You know this man?" Robb asks his great-uncle.

"I met him a long time ago at the tourney of Harrenhal" Blackfish says "He is Jon Connington, Rhaegar Targaryen's greatest ally"

 **I know I said back in chapter two that I thought that Mia would be the only character I would fancast….apparently I was wrong**

 **Griff/Jon Connington: Toby Stephens**

 **Aegor Drace: Manu Bennett**

 **Rolly Duckfield: Liam Mcintyre**


	15. Death

**White serpent: Oh trust me things are about to get wild**

 **Jean d'arc: Yeah Mia is an intelligent woman but she lets her emotions make her decisions for her, seeing Martyn and Willem Lannister butchered by the Karstarks so soon after she learned of Bran and Rickon's supposed death was hard for her, honestly I think it would be hard for anyone**

 **NightlyRowenTree: Thanks! your simple review made my day :)**

 **Damn long chapter today my friends! but don't thank me yet...oh god please don't hate me**

* * *

 **Death**

 **Mia Snow**

 **Riverrun…..**

Mia looks upon the three men standing before her and her brother, the man calling himself Griff eyes them cautiously, Ser Aegor looks ready to strike as does Ser Rolly "I have heard of the man called Jon Connington" Robb says "Are you sure this is him?"

"I am your grace," The Blackfish says "Though his hair was a different color"

Robb turns back to Griff and his men "Is this true?" he asks.

"I have not been Jon Connington for a long time your grace" Griff replies "Not since Aerys Targaryen exiled me"

Rob nods and gestures to the table "Please, sit" he says "You must be weary from your journey"

"Thank you, your grace," Griff says, the group moves to the large table, with Mia, Catelyn, Blackfish, Edmure Tully and Robb sitting across from Griff and his companions.

"Will you take bread and salt?" Edmure offers.

"I would have this man's spear absent from my back!" Ser Aegor says angrily staring at the guard hovering over him.

Robb nods and gestures for the guards to back away "Introductions then" Robb says "This is my mother Lady Catelyn" he says gesturing to Lady Stark "My uncle Lord Edumre and you already know Ser Brynden it seems and my sister Mia"

"Of course," Griff says, he stands and kisses Catelyn's hand "An honor to meet you, my lady," he says "I was sorry to hear of your father...and of your husband"

Lady Stark stiffens at that "Thank you...Lord Connington" she says.

"I am no longer a lord my lady," he says before turning to Blackfish and Lord Edmure and greeting them as well, Ser Rolly does the same but silently and Ser Aegor simply nods. Finally, Griff turns to Mia "A pleasure my lady" he greets also kissing her hand "I once danced with your lady mother, she was a kind and beautiful woman"

Mia smiles "I don't remember my mother," she says "But I thank you all the same my lord"

"You wanted an audience," Robb says "You have one"

Griff nods "We come with an offer your grace," he says "10,000 of the golden company"

Robb seems surprised but very intrigued "10,000 men?" he asks.

"Sellswords Your grace" Edmure reminds.

"Good and honorable men," Ser Rolly says finally breaking his silence, his voice was powerful but gentle "Ser Aegor and I have fought with them a long time"

"Would it matter?" Ser Aegor grumbles "We are offering you enough men to crush the Lannisters"

"Yes but why?" Robb asks "Forgive me Sers, but I doubt this offer is free"

"No your grace it is not" Griff admits "In exchange for this alliance, we asks that you help our lord gain the Iron Throne"

"And who is your lord?" Robb asks.

"The true King of the seven kingdoms," Griff says "Aegon Targaryen, Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen"

"Do you take the king for a fool Lord Connigton?" The Blackfish demands "Aegon Targaryen was slaughtered by Gregor Cleagne during the sack of King's Landing"

"That is a tale," Griff says "Sprung by the spider himself"

"Varys," Mia says "Are you saying the master of whisperers saved Rhaegar's son?"

"He switched him with another" Griff explains "Aegon was but an infant, would it really be so hard?"

Edmure scoffs "Next you will say that it was not The Mad King that Jamie Lannister slaughtered"

"We are offering you ten thousand men for the price of a throne you do not want," Ser Aegor says impatiently "Why do you care who sits it?"

"Are you are a knight or a fool that you would ask such a question?" Edmure asks.

Ser Aegor angrily jumps to his feet, Tully guards step forward, Griff and Ser Rolly rush to calm their companion down, Roob gestures for the guards to stop "Apologies your grace" Griff says quickly.

"None required except from my uncle," Robb says giving Edmure a look of death "Ser Brynden see our guests to food and rest"

The Blackfish nods and leads the three men away, when they are alone Robb sets down his crown and turns to Edmure "Did my grandfather not teach you on how to receive guests?" he asks angrily.

Edmure scoffs "Those men are playing you for a fool Robb," he says "Likey they are sellswords owned by Tywin sent to lure you into a trap"

"Have you forgotten that Jon Connington is among them?" Catelyn asks.

"Jon Connigton has been exiled in Essos for close to nineteen years" Edmure counters "Tywin could easily have offered him a royal pardon in exchange for his loyalty"

"That is true enough" Robb admits.

Mia steps forward "And if he's telling the truth?" Mia asks "Ten thousand men, our army would be bigger then it was before the Karstarks left"

"You would have me pull Joffrey from the Iron Throne, just to place another pretender on it?"

"We're fighting for the North not the south" Mia argues "This Aegon is offering us the key to win the war"

"It is not the only key" Robb reflects quietly "Perhaps the Freys could be brought back into the fold"

"I doubt that" Mia scoffs "They weren't too pleased when you broke your oath"

Robb's jaw clenches "All the same," he says "I must try and gain Walder Frey's forgiveness" he turns to Edmure "Uncle send a raven to Lord Walder, ask him to send an emissary to discuss terms of a new alliance"

Edmure nods and leaves.

"Walder Frey has 4,000 men" Mia argues less than what Jon Connington offers"

"Your sister is right," Lady Catelyn says "At least consider it"

"I'll do more than consider it," Robb says "We will speak to them, but I will not have my uncle and Ser Aegor in the same room"

"No" Catelyn agrees "That would not be wise"

Later the three once again meet their guests "You have my apologies for before" Robb says "My uncle spoke out of turn"

"As did my companion" Griff responds, Aegor scoffs but says nothing "There is no need for apologies"

"I've decided to hear your offer," Robb says.

"Our offer is simple," Griff says "We will give you the entire might of the golden company, we will help you win the war against the Lannister usurpers if you vow to see our lord on the Iron Throne and crush its pretenders"

"I have no quarrel with Stannis Baratheon," Robb says.

"With respect, your grace" Ser Rolly says "You will if you decided to accept our alliance"

"Stannis's army was crushed at the battle of the Blackwater by the Lannisters and Tyrells," Griff says "It is unlikely we will even need your help on that account"

Robb taps his fingers on the table "Say I do decide to help you" he says "What happens when the war is over? I Imagine Lord Aegon wants to be king of all the seven kingdoms and I am fighting to rule over two of them"

Griff nods in understanding "I do admit, my lord will not be happy losing the Riverlands and the North" he says "But it's a price he's willing to pay if you guarantee our alliance"

"You would have my solemn oath of course," Robb says, prompting another scoff from Aegor.

"We have heard what your oaths are worth" Aegor says much to the chagrin of Rolly and Griff.

"He means to say that we would like assurances Your grace" Ser Rolly says "Too much depends on this alliance to trust anyone's word"

"I see," Robb says, Mia could tell he was offended "And what assurances would you need?"

"Marriage" Griff says "Your sister Sansa, to our lord Aegon"

Robb clenches his fist "My sister has already been married" he says with barely contained anger "To the Imp"

"What?" Mia asks this was the first time she was hearing of this "When were you going to tell me?"

"Not now," Robb says without looking at her.

"Make her a widow" Ser Aegor suggests with a smirk.

Robb reflects on this "You have given me much to consider my lords" he says "Would it be possible for you to remain in Riverrun for a while?'

"We have duties across the Narrow Sea" Griff responds "But Ser Rolly can remain for a while"

Robb nods "Thank you, Lord Connington," he says "We will treat him well and feed him for as long as he is our guest"

"I do not eat too much your grace" Ser Rolly says.

Robb nods "We would also see you well equipped for your journey home"

"Westeros is our home," Ser Aegor says "Essos is our prison"

"It's quite a large prison" Mia comments.

The group begins to disperse, Robb turns to his mother "Would you see to it Ser Rolly has everything he needs?"

"Of course" Lady Stark replies.

Robb turns to Mia 'Walk with me" he orders.

She obeys and follows her brother down that corridor "Our sister has been married" she says "I thought I would be told of such a thing"

"I only learned of it a few days ago" he explains "The Blackfish brought me the raven and I only told my mother, she deserved to know"

Mia grabs Robb's arm to bring him to a halt "So did I" she snaps.

Robb looks into his sister's eyes "You're right" he says "I should have told you but we have bigger problems"

The two continue walking "You know that Talisa is with child?" he asks.

Mia's neck stiffens "I do" she answers "I'm happy for you"

Robb nods with a smile "I'll have a son or a daughter soon" he says "And they will be heir to the north"

"You sound sad," Mia says.

They stop walking as they reach the great hall "War is dangerous" he says "If I die"

"You won't!" Mia cuts in "I won't let you! Never!"

Robb sighs "If I do, then I will be leaving the North in the hands of an infant," he says "I would need someone to rule in their stead"

Mia suddenly becomes very aware of the way he is looking at her and lets out a nervous laugh "You would put such faith in a bastard?" she asks.

"A bastard?" Robb shakes his head "Never" he nods to the to guards who open the door and let them in, inside stood, Galbert Glover, Maege Mormont, her firstborn daughter Dacey Mormont Ser Brynden the Blackfish, Edmure Tully, Greatjon Umber and his son Smalljon.

"Bran and Rickon are dead," Robb says "Jon is a man of the Night's watch, Arya is child and Sansa is married to Tyrion Lannister, I'll be damned if I ever let that imp rule the North in her name"

Mia's eyes widen as realizes what he intends "Your mother would not approve of this," she says.

"My mother is not a king" Robb counters "Kneel"

Mia obeys and bends the knee to her brother and king, Robb nods to Dacey who brings him a sealed letter, he takes it and then offers it to Mia "I Robb of House Stark, the first of my name, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, do hereby declare Mia Snow a true member of House Stark. From this day until you're last day you are Mia Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North"

Mia takes a shaky breath and puts all her will in fighting off the tears, Robb had just given her everything she ever wanted "Thank you for your grace" she says "I swear by the old gods and the new that I will be worthy of you"

Robb smiles and takes her hand helping her to her feet, he then turns to the others "My lords and ladies!" he announces "In the event on my death do you swear to serve my sister as Lady of Winterfell and Protector of the North?"

"We do so swear your grace!" they declare in unison.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later, Near The Twins….**

Lady Catelyn watches Mia attentively as she is dressed into her new outfit, they had brought a seamstress from Pinkmaiden and paid her to make Mia a new dress, Robb had secured a new alliance by Marrying his uncle Edmure to Walder Frey's daughter Roslin, they marched to the Twins for the wedding and Robb had insisted that Mia look the part of her new status.

"All done!' The seamstress announces cheerfully, she steps back and giddily admires her work "Oh you look so beautiful, come see, come see"

She pulls Mia in front of a mirror to show her, the dress was dark black and embroidered with white patches made to look like stars, paying respects to her mother's House. Around her neck, she wore a black Direwolf necklace, the darkness of the dress seemed to enhance the paleness of her skin and the purple of her eyes.

An unfamiliar swell of pride built in up in her throat, choking her words.

"You look like a princess" Lady Catelyn comments, with a downhearted look on her face, Mia knew how difficult this was for her, she had spent the last eighteen years fearing that her husband's children would surpass her own and while Mia had no intention of doing that it seemed to be happening anyway.

Lady Catelyn sighs and stands from her seat "Walder Frey is a very proud man" she explains "And Robb has offended him, when we arrive at the twins he will do everything he can to provoke us"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mia asks.

"You are no longer a bastard" Lady Stark says, the words seemed to sting her "You can no longer stand to the side while Robb does all the talking, you will be expected to speak, to pay your respects to Lord Walder, I am certain he will make some japes and...you have been known to lose your composure"

"I will behave as courteously as Sansa would," Mia says with a smile, it breaks when watches Lady Stark's face fall at the mention of her lost "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know child," Catelyn says with an encouraging nod.

Before either of the two can say more, Robb steps in dressed in his own royal clothing, he wore a bronze-colored doublet embroidered with the direwolf of their house around his shoulders rested a grey Northen cape and on his head rested his crown.

His eyes fall upon Mia making her cheeks burn red but he only smiles "You look beautiful sister" he says 'As always

Mia smiles back "And you're a charming bootlicker brother" she responds "As always"

"Today you will need to be," Catelyn says "We need Walder Frey's men"

"No we don't" Mia insists "Griff and his people are offering ten thousand men for our cause, more than half of what the Freys can offer us"

"Even if they're telling the truth the golden company is in Essos" Robb counters "It would take time to bring them to Westeros, time that we don't have"

Robb sighs "We don't have time to argue," he says "The Lord of the Crossing awaits"

Mia nods reluctantly and wraps her Northern cloak around herself before stepping out of the tent with Robb and Catelyn, the three break away to find their own horses, as Mia is preparing the saddle someone calls out to her.

"Lady Mia!"

Mia groans at the sound of the familiar voice "Oh gods be good!" she exclaims. She turns to see Queen Talisa standing before her, dressed in her own royal attire that seemed to resemble that of a volantene noble, her belly was growing big with her Robb's child.

"I wish to have words, my lady," she says.

Mia rolls her eyes, the woman had been relentless in trying to earn her approval "If only I could stop them your grace" she says sardonically.

"I have been married to your brother for months now," she says "Yet you still seem to believe that I am the enemy"

"I find it hard to believe that of all the men here you happened to fall in love with the King in the North"

"Well that is what happend," Talisa says "I do not ask you to see me as sister right away, just that you give me a chance and accept that I truly love your brother"

Mia studies the queen intently, she seemed to be sincere and she and she made Robb happy, _Was this how Lady Catelyn felt?_ Mia thought to herself _All those years I spent hating my father's wife and now I'm doing the same thing she did._

Mia turns to face the young queen fully "I accept it" she says sincerely "Now on your way"

Talisa does not smile be her faced shows that she is pleased, with a small bow she turns to leave.

"Your grace!" Mia calls, the queen turns back to face her "Congratulations...on your child"

This time Talisa does smile.

* * *

 **Later In the Twins….**

Mia watches Robb as he accepts the plate of salt and bread from Petyr Frey, Petyr pimple they called him and one only had to look at the warts and lumps on his face to see why.

Robb dips a piece of bread in the salt and eats it before passing it to his mother, she does the same and then passes it to Talisa who passes it to Blackfish the cycle continues through the large hall.

"My honored guest" old Lord Frey begins with a bored voice "Be welcome within my walls and at my table" Petyr pimple then passes the plate to Walder Frey who takes a bite of bread "I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the seven"

"We thank you, my lord," Robb says "I have come to make my apologies and beg your forgiveness"

"Apologies heh" Lord Frey says "It wasn't me you spurned it was my girls" he claps his hands and at least a dozen girls step forward, the old lord introduces them all one by one but by the end of it Mia can't even remember most of their names "One of them was supposed to be queen, now none of them are"

"My ladies" Robb greets "All men should keep their word, kings especially I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow, the fault is not with you any man would be lucky to have any one of you I only broke my vow because I loved another, I beg you my ladies for your forgiveness for the dishonor I have brought upon you and your house and I hope that we can move forward so that House Frey and Stark can once again call each other friends"

Walder Frey claps "Very good your grace" his old eyes then full on Talisa "Their she is, come closer"

Talisa does so silently "Still can't see you, forgive me I have old eyes heh" he says, Talisa steps forth again "Love, that's what the Starks of Winterfell call it heh very honorable I call it a pretty face, your king says he betrayed me for love, I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit"

Robb steps forward angrily, but Lady Catelyn keeps him back "Oh I can respect that your grace," Frey says mockingly "When I was your age I would've broken fifty vows especially for one so pretty heh"

Suddenly his old and withered head turns in Mia's direction making her heart sink "Though I must say she may not be the prettiest wench in this room" he says "I hear I not only have a new queen but a new princess as well heh, well go on then let me get a better look at you"

Mia looks to Robb who nods in reassurance, she steps forward close enough the old man to see her "Yes much prettier I think" he decides after examining her "It's a shame I took this one for my wife" he says gesturing to the eighth Lady Frey who stood shyly next to him "If it weren't for her I might be making a different marriage alliance with his grace heh"

Mia feels a familiar fire burn angrily in her but she manages to keep it contained instead she gives the old lord a bright smile "Thank you my lord" she says "You flatter me"

"It seems a bastard can rise high on other places then the wall," Lord Frey says "Perhaps if your brother was a Targaryen You would have risen even higher and it would have been you who slipped through his sheets and stolen the place of my daughter heh"

Mia's smile disappears she turns to Robb who's face had gone so red with anger he looked ready to burst, Catelyn sensing the tension steps forward "Forgive us my lord but we have had a long journey" she says "We would like to rest before the wedding.

"Rest yes" Lord Frey mutters I have enough room in the hall for you lot, we'll set up tents with food and ale for the rest of your men"

"Thank you, my lord," Robb says icily.

Lord Frey stands from is oaken throne "Well let's get ready!" he announces "The wine will flow red and the music will play loud and then we can put this mess behind us!"

Later that night they all gathered again in the hall for Lord Edmure's wedding, the Starks and Tullys stood on the left side of the room and the Freys on the right, Edmure stood at the altar with a nervous look on his face as he awaited his new bride, Walder Frey brought her fourth, her face covered by a veil, she is taken up to the altar where her veil is removed, all the fear disappears from Edmure's face and is replaced by surprise and relief.

Roslin was nothing like her sisters she had very white skin, a pretty face with a small chin, a delicate nose, and big brown eyes. Her hair was brown and reaches her waist. She kneels before the Lord of Riverrun "Lord Edmure" she says shyly "I pray I am not a disappointment to you"

Edmure smiles and pulls her to her feet "You are a delight to me my lady" he says,

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the Septon says.

Edmure removes his cloak and places it around Roslin's shoulders, Mia notices Lord Walder giving Robb a funny look and can't help but give her brother a smirk herself.

The Septon binds the couple's hands together "In the sight of the seven I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity, look upon one another and say the words

Edmure Roslin turn to each other "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she mine, from this day until my last day"

As the feast begins the music plays loudly and cheerfully the singers and musicians played the bear and the maiden fair, Robb danced with his wife but when she grew tired he asked Dacey Mormont for a dance,

The Greatjon was roaring drunk, Ser Whalen Frey and Merret Frey were matching him drink for drink, Petyr pimple had already passed out trying to keep up.

Mia looks around for Olyvar Frey, he was her only hope of enjoying the night it seems, she didn't like the rest of his family very much "Ser Ryaman!" she calls that fat knight turns to face her "I was looking for your uncle Olyvar" she explains "Is he here?"

"No Princess" Ser Ryman answers "He has gone from the castles"

"Oh I see" Mia says trying to hide her disappoint she had enjoyed the boy's company, she is a pulled away from her thoughts when a large hand touches her arm, she turns to see that Greatjon standing before "Why do you look so glum lass?" the large man asks drunkenly loud, he does not wait for her to answer "Come then honor me with a dance!"

Before she can protest he pulls her onto the floor, she feels stiff at first but soon lets herself to smile and enjoy it as the Greatjon twirls her around "I do believe you are drunk Lord Umber" she says with a laugh.

The Greatjon returns her laugh "Oh aye I am princess!" he booms "But not nearly enough!"

The song finally begins to die down, Robb steps towards Mia and the Greatjon "Lord Umber may I borrow my sister"

The Greatjon sighs sadly and nods "Remember the sacrifices I make for you your grace" he says before grinning at Mia "Good company is in short supply here"

Mia smiles at the Lord of Last Hearth before turning to her Brother who begins leading her into another dance "I do believe you are enjoying this" he laughs.

Mia laughs "I admit it's not all bad being a highborn lady," she says.

Robb's smile disappears "I'm sorry," he says "You shouldn't of had to suffer that old fool's insults"

Mia quickly glances at Walder Frey who sits at the high table along with Edmure, Roslin and Lady Frey "It's all for our cause" she says before turning back to her brother as they continue to dance "Robb you have given me everything I ever could have wanted I…" her voice trails off as she tries to blink away the tears"

Robb wipes them from her cheeks "Father should have given you this years ago" he says "You and Jon, you both deserved it, little sister"

Mia laughs at the sound of his old pet name for her "I am more than a year older than you" she reminds.

Robb smirks "Doesn't matter" he says "You'll always be a little sister to me".

As the song ends Robb and Mia break away, Talisa steps forward to join them "I'm sorry to interrupt" Talisa says, Mia smiles at her politely in response "Robb could I speak to you?" she asks.

Mia turns to see Lady Catelyn sitting and talking to Roose Bolton "Your mother Is speaking to Lord Bolton" Mia says "I shall try and rescue her"

Robb smiles back "If my mother of all people needs rescuing, then you have no hope of helping"

Mia gives her brother one final smile "All the same I would be a coward if I didn't try"

She seats herself next to Lady Catelyn who looks Immensely relieved by her presence "Apologies Lord Bolton" Mia says "I had not realized you had arrived"

"Only a few hours ago Princess" he says "There was some trouble with a couple of prisoners at Harrenhal"

'You grace!" Walder Frey calls out, the guests begin banging on the table until Lord Frey raises his hand for silence "The Septon has prayed his prayers, some words were said and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter in a cloak but they are not yet man and wife, a sword needs a sheath heh and a wedding needs a bedding! What does my sire say?"

The crowd begins chanting "To bed! To bed! To bed! To bed!"

Robb smirks and stands from his seat "If you think the time right Lord Walder then, by all means, let us bed them!"

The crowd cheers as the music begin playing loudly "To bed! To bed! To bed! To bed! To bed!"

The men march up to the high table and pull Roslin from her seat "Give her here!" the Greatjon booms "I'll carry the girl!"

The Women do the same to Lord Edmure making bawdy jokes as they strip him from his clothes.

Mia laughs and claps but does not join them, preferring to stay in the hall she turns to Catelyn "Poor girl" the elder woman says.

Mia nods "I hope I never have to suffer that fate," she says.

Catelyn smiles "Your father forbade ours," she says, "He said it wouldn't be right if he broke a man's jaw on our wedding night"

Mia smirks "If a man ever tries stripping me naked while dragging me to my bed I'll break something far more valuable"

Catelyn laughs lightly, it was the first time Mia had seen her laugh let alone make her.

Mia's smile falls when she notices Black Walder Frey shutting the doors behind the bedding ceremony, it falls further when the musicians begin playing a solemn song _Where have I heard that song before?_ She thinks to herself

She looks to Lady Stark who looks equally concerned, outside she hears Grey Wind and Dusk Howling loudly in their cages.

"Your grace!" Walder Frey calls, the music stops, the remaining guests seat themselves and Robb steps forward "I feel I've been remiss in my duties, I've given you meat and wine and music but I haven't given you the hospitality you deserve, my King has married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift"

 _King Robert's party_ Mia realized thinking back to her journey with her father to the capital _The Lannisters were singing that song almost every night The Rains Of Castamere!_

Suddenly Lady Catelyn jumps to her feet and slaps Roose Bolton across the face, as the Lord of the Dreadfort ran from the room Catelyn cried out "Rob!"

Before anyone can react "Lame Lothar Frey draws a dagger and hobbles over to queen Talisa and repeatedly stab her in her pregnant stomach, Robb, stunned by shock and anger goes for his sword but is when a crossbow bolt impales itself in his shoulder.

Mia stands from her feet, not fully processing what was happening, but is grounded when a bolt is shot into her left hand pinning it to the wooden table, she lets out a scream as a sharp pain radiates throughout her arm, another bolt catches her in the thigh, bringing her to her knees.

The Frey men then draw daggers and begin viciously slaughtering the Northmen and Tully men, Robb is filled with more bolts and knocked to the ground, Talisa attempts to rush from her seat but soon collapses due to her wounds, Lady Catelyn his caught in the shoulder by a bolt.

Mia grips the bolt in her hand and pulls it out with another scream, freeing her hand as blood squirts from it, she crawls under the table and looks for a way out or a weapon, she spots Dacey Mormont smash a wine flagon over Benfrey Frey's head, she ran for the door and managed to get it open but waiting on the other side was Ryman Frey and a dozen men-at-arms behind him, her buried an ax into Dacey's stomach as they flooded the room.

 _There's no way out_ Mia thought hopelessly, she looked around for anything she could use for a weapon and eventually settled on a dining knife, The Greatjon suddenly bursts into the room, bleeding from a dozen "Walder Frey!" he roars angrily "You traitorous bastard I'll spill your guts!"

Ser Benfrey moves to stop him but is grabbed by the throat, The Greatjon squeezes and crushes it before anyone can stop him, the so-called-musicians unload six bolts into the giant man and while it slows him down it does not stop him, finally Black Walder drives his sword into the man's back followed by Ser Raymund Frey, he is finally brought down when Ser Ryman Frey buries an ax into his neck, with three more blows the Greatjon's mighty head falls to the floor.

Mia is suddenly pulled out from under the table by Ser Hosteen Frey "Come here Stark bitch!" he sneers.

She drives her knife into her attacker's eye, the man screams in agony, blood, and fluids our onto Mia's face "FUCKING WHORE!" Hosteen screams.

She rolls him over and cuts out his other eye before raising her blade to finish him, before she can bring it down, hands seize her arms and pulls the knife from her hand, Lame Lothar and Ser Raymund drag his forward and throw her at Walder Frey's feet, it was then she realized her brother was still alive, his torso filled with crossbow bolts, he slowly crawled over to his wife who had bled to death from her injuries "Heh, heh The King in the North Arises" Lord Frey announces.

Mia tries to crawl to her brother but Lame Lothar grabs a handful of her hair and yanks her back, so he can press a knife to his throat "Shall I open her up father?" he asks Lord Walder.

The old lord shrugs "Why bother? One pretty little bastard won't cause any trouble" he says "We can make her another wedding gift to Joffrey heh"

Lady Catelyn suddenly springs out from under a table wielding a knife she drags Lady Frey from her hiding spot and presses the blade to her throat "Lord Walder!" she screams "Lord Walder enough! Let it end" he tone suddenly becomes more desperate "Please! He is my son, my first son and my last, let him go and I swear we will forget this I swear it by the old gods and new we will take no vengeance!"

"You already swore me one oath right here in my castle!" Lord Frey says angrily "You swore by all the gods your son would marry my daughter!"

"Take me for a hostage!" Catelyn says desperately "But let Robb go" she turns to her son "Robb get up! Get up and walk ou, Please! Please!" Robb doesn't respond he just stares his dead wife in his arms.

"And why would I let him do that?" Frey asks.

Catelyn presses her blade deeper into Lady Frey's neck "On my honor as a Tully, on my honor as a Stark, let him go or I will cut your wife's throat!"

Lord Frey seems to consider this and for a moment Mia has hope _He's going to let him go_ she thought _He has to let him go_

But then Lord Frey gives Catelyn a smile "I'll find another heh"

Robb finally struggles to his feet "Mother" he mutters.

Roose Bolton returns to the hall and steps over to Robb "The Lannisters send their regards" he thrust his blade into the King in the North's heart and twisted.

The blade at Mia's throat could not prevent her screaming out in anguish even when it cuts into her neck, Robb falls to his knees and the final look he ever gives her is one full of concern, _He's worried about me_ she realizes, the thought makes her laugh hysterically _He's dying and he's still worrying about me_.

Lady Catelyn kept her oath, with a blood-curdling scream she opens Lady Frey's throat, moments later Black Walder steps behind her and does the same.

As Catelyn's body slumps to the ground more tears stream down Mia's face, burning her eyes, _Kill me she thought Let me die, it hurts, by the gods, it hurt so much, everything is ruined I just want it to be over._

But her prayers are not answered, instead, Lame Lothar drags her away, she claws at the ground until her fingernails peel back.

* * *

 **Yeah...I know a lot of you guys were hoping the red wedding wouldn't happen but it had to Mia was serving as a spectator she couldn't spread her wings while her brother was still alive now that he's dead we can fully follow her story I've been waiting for this since I started and I can't wait to get into it.**


	16. Black Robin

**Supremus85:** **I could have yes but the only reason I would do that is to keep Robb's child alive and I really don't see the need to do that, plus then I would have to come up with a reason as to why Walder Frey spared Talisa and I don't really want to waste my time with that, if it's going to become an irrelevant plot point**

 **Jean d'arc: I'm sorry but no Robb, Catelyn, and Talisa are dead, dead, dead I never had any intention of keeping them alive, but their deaths will serve a purpose for the rest of Mia's story, my whole purpose of the last chapter was meant to be a cruel slap in the face, Mia gets everything she could have dreamed for, Robb legitimizes her and makes her a Stark, years of hatred between her and Catelyn finally come to an end, and they start to build a stable relationship and maybe even possible friendship….only for all that to be completely ripped away from her at the red wedding….yeah she's not going to take this well I can promise you that**

 **Guest: Love, honor and stupidity, the three main reasons people die in the game of thrones**

 **White serpent: the red wedding was a tragedy...but trust me there are many more to come**

 **NightyRowenTree: yes it did, I wish I could say things are going to get happier**

 **Black Robin**

 **Mia Stark**

 **Winterfell, five years ago….**

Mia sighs as she looks up at the roof above her bed, the cold winds raged outside but inside the castle was warm but that didn't help how cold she felt on the inside, the day was going well, she had trained with Rodrick Cassel during the morning and went hunting with Jon and Jory midday all was well until she passed the godswood, her father and Lady Catelyn were having a heated conversation.

"I won't do it Cat!" Ned says.

"Why not?" Lady Stark demands "Lord Reed is offering to take him from your hands he is a good man perhaps he can give the boy a purpose"

"Lord Reed has made this offer before," Ned says "And like before I will refuse him, I don't expect you to understand but Jon is my responsibility I will not give him up! Not yet"

Lady Stark sighs "What about the girl?"

Ned shakes his head "Gods be good you can't even say their names can you?"

Lady Stark ignores the question "You could try and make a match for her" she suggests "Perhaps Lord Hornwood or one of Lord Forrester's sons"

"I will not do it!" Ned says "Gods Cat, She's a child!"

"Septa Mordane says she flowered," Lady Stark says coldly "She's a woman now"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Ned boomed making his wife and Mia flinch from behind her his hiding spot "Never speak of this to me again"

Mia sighs _I didn't even know her_ she thought, she had only heard stories of the beautiful Ashara Dayne the woman who had thrown herself from a tower once her brother died.

 _Why mother?_ Mia thought to herself _Was I not reason enough for you to live? Why did you abandon me to the mercy of Lady Catelyn Stark?_

Mia's door suddenly swings open and her brother Robb steps inside 'Robb what are you doing?" she demands angrily, pulling the furs to her chin to cover her nakedness.

Robb smiles apologetically "Sorry little sister," he says "But I had to be quick" he then goes over to her wardrobe and pulls out some clothes for her "Get dressed and meet me outside"

Mia does so with a shake of her head she meets her brother outside her room and punches his shoulder "You damned fool" she sneers "What would your mother say if she caught you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?"

Robb shakes his head "My mother is long asleep "And Hewl is on guard duty, you know he's prone to falling asleep on duty"

He takes her hand and drags her along the corridors, they make their way to the cellers and from there the hot springs that warm Winterfell "Robb what are we doing here?" Mia asks,

Robb smirks and takes off his shirt "It's pretty obvious isn't it little sister?" he then jumps into the hot water "You going to come in?"

Mia eyes her brother suspiciously "Why didn't you bring Jon down here?" she asks "Or Theon?"

Robb smiles "Sullen Jon Snow or arrogant Theon Greyjoy?" he asks "I rather spend time with my beautiful sweet sister" he then grabs her arm.

"Robb. No!" Mia squeals as her brother pulls her into the water, she splashes water angrily in his face as she resurfaces "You could have waited for me to get undressed!"

Robb smirks "Where would the fun be in that?' he asks sardonically. Everyone in Winterfell talked about how much Robb was like their father, Just and honorable, shrewd and dutiful, the perfect heir to the North.

But around Mia he was just Robb, her brother and her best friend, not once had he ever thought himself above her, not once had he ever treated her like a bastard and she loved him for it.

Robb's brow suddenly furrows and he touches her wet cheek "You've been crying" he says.

Mia's eyes widen "What? No, I haven't" she defends unconvincingly.

Robb shakes his head "Don't lie to me Mia" he says "I know when you're upset, what happened?"

Mia smiles in an attempt to reassure him "It's nothing I can't handle she says.

"My mother?" Robb asks when she doesn't answer he sighs "One day I will be Lord of Winterfell and on that day you and Jon will stop living as bastards I promise you that"

Mia smiles and hugs her brother tightly "I love you Robb Stark"

Robb returns her embrace "And I love you, Mia Snow"

 **Present day….**

Mia thought she knew what pain was when the Lannisters forced her father to cut off her fingers, she thought she understood it when she watched him beheaded or when she heard the news of Bran and Rickon. But she never truly understood not until Edmure Tully's wedding.

The first thing the Frey's did after murdering Mia's brother and his family in front of her made her watch as they cut off his head, Lucus Blackwood managed to free Grey Wind and Dusk before he was cut down, from what she heard the Direwolves killed half a dozen Frey men before they were brought down with crossbows, they cut off Grey Wind's head and sewed it onto Robb's body.

The next morning they stripped her of her dress and paraded her naked through the twins, they then threw her in a carriage with her brother's head and began the journey to king's landing. Mia hadn't said a word since Roose Bolton stabbed Robb through the heart, she clenched her brother's head tightly to her bare chest _I'm never letting him go again_ she thought _I'll never let anyone hurt him ever again_.

Damn my bad luck!" Merret Frey whined "Father gets to be Lord of the Riverlands, my brother Emmon gets to be Lord of Riverrun and I'm stuck watching over Robb Stark's bastard sister.

"We all are Muttonhead!" Ryman Frey sneers "But you don't see us complaining"

"Unlike me, you may get to be Lord of the crossing" Merret counters "And what will happen to me then?"

"If you stop whining I may let you continue to live at the twins" Ser Ryman answers, he then sticks his head out the carriage "Edwyn! Petyr! Where are we?

"Near Oldstones father!" Petyr answers.

"Not even out of the Riverlands" Merret groans.

Ser Ryman leers at Mia hungrily "I can think of ways to pass the time" he says.

 _I don't care_ Mia thought to herself _They can humiliate me, they can beat me, they can rape me, I don't care just as long as they kill me afterward_.

"This one's for the King father" Edwyn Frey reminds.

Ser Ryman only snorts "She doesn't need to be a maid for King Joffrey to fuck her up the arse," he says.

"I doubt she is anyway" Merret adds "Look at her, some stinking northerner must have tried to get inside of the pretty bastard of Winterfell"

 _More than one_ Mia thought _I was even tempted a few times but in those days the last thing I needed was to face father with my belly swollen with another bastard of Winterfell_.

"We were commanded to deliver the bastard to the King, not use her ourselves," Edwyn says

"She blinded my uncle Hosteen," Ryman says with a sinister smirk "I feel obligated to avenge him"

Suddenly cries distress were heard from outside, followed by clashes of swords "What in seven hells is going on?" Merret demands fearfully.

"Bandits!" Edwyn screeched "It's the Brotherhoo-"

Ser Ryman opens the carriage door just in time to see his son fall, struck down by an arrow in his neck, armed men emerged from the forest all, cutting down all the Frey guards as they surrounded the carriage.

Ser Ryman rushed out of the carriage and attempted to escape only to be brought down by an arrow to the knee. The archer, a young man with a freckled face and red hair approached the carriage "Please" Merret begs "There's been a mistake I am Merret Frey my father is Lord Walder Frey he will pay-"

"Shut it you Frey shit" the archer spits, he grabs Merret by the collar and throws him into the mud, it is then he finally notices Mia, his eyes widen in shock and then anger "Fucking savages" he sneers.

"Anguy!" a voice calls "What is it, gold?"

"It ain't no gold" the archer mutters "Lem give me your cloak!"

"Bugger yourself!" a voice calls back.

"Then a blanket or something!" Anguy yells angrily.

Another man steps into the carriage a middle-aged balding man, dressed in red robes, he averts his eyes respectfully "Lem your cloak now!" Red robes orders.

"Fine" Lem groans, he then passes his yellow cloak to Anguy who wraps it around Mia's naked body, he also attempts to take Robb's decaying head from her arms but she clenches it tighter to her breast.

"It's over my lady" Red Robes says soothingly "You are safe now"

"Safe" Mia mutters before laughing Hysterically.

Anguy and Red Robes frown "Mad" Lem scoffs "She's gone mad"

Anguy and Red Robes guide her out of the carriage "Is that all that is in there?" Lem asks.

Red Robes ignores his question "How many men did we lose?" he asks.

"A dozen" Lem answers "And it was all for some stupid Frey whore"

"That's no whore you lackwit," another man says, he was stocky with a beard and shoulder-length brown hair "That's a princess of the North"

Mia finally recognizes the man from his days at Winterfell, the son of Hullen the former master of horse "Harwin" she mutters weakly.

"Oh thank the gods!" Harwin exclaims

"Who the hell is she?" Lem demands.

Harwin opens his mouth to answer but another man steps forward "That is Mia Snow" he says he had dark hair a breastplate displaying a forked purple lightning bolt and a patch over his right eye, a thick scar also presented itself on his neck, "She's the bastard daughter of Lord Eddard Stark"

"She's no bastard anymore if our reports are correct," Harwin says.

"What do you want to do with her Beric?" Red Robes asks.

The one-eyed man considers the situation for a moment "We'll take her back with us" he decides "Whatever else she fought against the Lannisters that makes her no enemy to us"

 **Hollow Hill….**

The next week was a blur to Mia, she hardly remembered the ride with the outlaws, she didn't remember being brought to a large hidden cave and she didn't remember the outlaws finally prying Robb's head from her arms. What she did remember was waking up on a makeshift bed with Harwin and a woman standing over her.

"Will she be okay Melly?" Harwin asks.

The woman apparently called as Melly nods "She hadn't eaten or slept for days before you found her" she says "She has a few cuts and bruises but she should be back to normal in no time"

Mia groans and Harwin rushes over to her "M'lady" he says.

"Harwin where am I? Mia asks.

"A safe place m'lady" he answers "No one can hurt you here"

Mia sits up, Harwin attempts to gently push her back down "You're still ill m' lady, you shouldn't-"

"I'm no child Harwin" she sneers, she throws the covers, she was dressed in a simple shirt and britches. "Where am I"

"A cave called Hollow hill milady" Harwin answers "You've been asleep for three days and three nights"

"What happened to you, Harwin?" Mia asks "Last I heard my father sent you to the Riverlands with Beric Dondarrion to hunt down the Mountian"

"Aye I followed him" Harwin agrees "Right into an ambush at the Mummer's Ford and soon after we heard that good king Robert was dead, and his Lannister son was on the throne, we were the king's justice and now were fleeing the king's justice"

"You are outlaws" Mia concludes "And Lord Beric is your leader"

Harwin nods "We are called the brotherhood without banners, m'lady," he says "We fight to protect the smallfolk from the torments of House Lannister"

"And now House Frey as well it seems" another voice calls, from the shadows, stepped the eye-patched man with lightning bolts on his chest "My apologies my lady," Beric Dondarrion says "These are hardly living quarters worthy of a princess but I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of comfort"

"My brother?" Mia asks "Where is he?"

"He's dead princess," Harwin says "You know that"

"You don't have to remind me!" she snaps "His head, I was carrying his head"

"It's been wrapped and buried my lady," Lord Beric says "He's at peace now, I'm so sorry for your loss"

"Why did this happen?" Mia sobs "Walder Frey gave us guest right, he promised us protection and then he slaughtered us like cattle"

"He will burn in hell for this" Beric assures.

"You should of just let them take me," Mia says.

"They wouldn't have just killed you m'lady," Harwin says "they would have given you to Joffrey and defiled your body"

Mia shakes her head "my body is nothing to me anymore" she says "Neither is my life"

"What about your sister's life m'lady?" Harwin asks. "The Freys will march of Riverrun next, don't doubt that they'll do the same to Arya as the did to you"

That snaps Mia out of her miserable trance, the thought of those fucking traitors dragging Arya from Riverrun, striping her naked and parading her around King's Landing was too much to bear.

"I need to get back to Riverrun," she says looking for an exit.

"We will take you there" my lady" Beric assures "But there is something we must do first"

He leads her through the cave and outside to a surrounding forest, _this is certainly a good hideout for a group of outlaws,_ Beric takes her to the other outlaws, among them was Anguy the Archer, the brawny man called Lem, another man with a eyepatch, a scrawny man with a woodharp and and the red robed man. Standing on wooden barrels with nooses around their neck was Merret Frey, Petyr pimple and Ser Ryman

Red robes give her a bow "My lady, it's good to see you alive and well"

"I'm...alive" Mia answers "You are-"

"Thoros of Myr" my lady "Your father was a good man and your brother, you have my condolences"

"Thank you," Mia says "But you didn't know them"

Thoros nods sadly "No I never had that pleasure" he turns to the Freys "But I understand these men new your brother quite well"

Mia's blood turns to fire at the sight of these disgusting men, her hand reflexively goes for her sword only for her to realize it's wasn't there.

"In the brotherhood, we still believe in justice" Beric explains "We know the House Frey is responsible for the red wedding, but we don't know which Freys are guilty of it"

"That's why you are here" Thoros explains "We want to know if they are guilty and what crimes they committed"

Mia eyes the captives "Merret and Petyr Frey were tasked with getting Lord Jon Umber drunk so that he couldn't fight back" she explains "The so-called Ser Ryman murdered Dacey Mormont and the Greatjon himself"

"We only did as our Lord and father commanded!" Merret cries

"A son has a duty to his father!" Ser Ryman adds.

"Aye but you swore an oath to Robb Stark as well" Thoros counters "You want mercy, beg the princess for it"

Ser Ryman looks at Mia "My Lady please!" he begs "On my honor as a knight I-"

"Your honor!" Mia exclaims "Is it in a knights vows to slaughter your king at a wedding? Or cut the throat of a mother of five? Or butcher a woman pregnant with a babe? Do not speak to me of honor when you have none Ser!"

"Right, we hanging them or not?" asks the one-eyed man.

"Bugger yourself, Jack!" Lem spits "Let the bastards squirm a little while longer"

"No," Beric says "If the princess says they are guilty then they die. Now"

Jack smirks "Play something nice for them, Tom"

The man with the woodharp begins playing the day they hanged Black Robin "The day the hanged Black Robin, the air was clean and still" he sings "The day they hanged Black Robin, the autumn ground was chill"

As they prepare to kill the Freys, four more outlaws march into a room, holding another prisoner with a hood over his head, at their head was a tall man with a bright green beard with strands of grey running through it.

"Lord Beric steps forward "Pello I see you were successful"

"Aye Lord Beric," Greenbeard says "He was on the road returning to the twins like they said he would be, his companions didn't put up much of a fight"

Greenbeard takes off the prisoners hood, Mia almost gasps when she sees that It's Robb's former squire, Olyvar Frey.

Olyvar recognizes her as well and saying something desperately to her but the gag in his mouth and the singing of Jack drowns him out.

"The Smallfolk gathered in the square, the gallows there were set. The Smallfolk gathered in the square, the women never wept"

"You know this boy?" Beric asks.

"Aye" Mia answers "He was Robb's squire before he married Talisa Maegyr"

"Was he involved in the wedding?" Beric asks.

Mia doesn't answer right away, she looks at Merret, Ryman and Petyr _Robb was worth a thousand Freys and yet She only had three to hang_ she looks back at Olyvar _He's a good lad, he doesn't deserve to die...but he is Walder Frey's son_

"The gods above all knew his crimes, the lord read off his lists. The gods above all knew his crimes, the men's hands balled to fists"

"My lady was he involved in the wedding?" Beric asks again.

"Yes he was" Mia lies _this is for my brother, for his mother, for his wife and his unborn child, my nephew or niece_ "He was Robb's squire, he knew who Robb's battle guard was, he told his father so they could be picked off at the wedding and then he ran away before the battle like a coward"

Olyvar's eyes go wide with panic and he begins to scream something through his gag in utter terror "Very well" Beric says "He goes up with the rest"

Greenbeard, Jack and Lem set up another barrel and force Olyvar to stand on it before tying a noose around his neck.

"His legs they kicked they jerked and slowed, the crowd not once did cheer. His legs they slowed then finally stopped, the crowd not once did jeer"

Lem begins the executions, he kicks Petyr Pimple's barrel the man's neck breaks immediately, Ser Ryman was next, his legs flailed wildly as he was slowly choked to death, Merret Frey's neck did not break as well and he suffered an equally painful death.

Then came Olyvar's turn, Mia prayed his neck would break, it did not, his bulging eyes stared at Mia as he was strangled, there was no hatred in them, no anger just fear _It's for Robb_ Mia told herself _Walder Frey destroyed my family, the least I can do is take away his son_

The whole time Thoros looks at her as if expecting her to do something but she doesn't

 _This is not an honorable act_ a voice said in her head _Your father would be disgusted in you._

 _My father was an honorable man_ she thought _and it was that same honor that got him killed. I won't make the same mistake._

Finally, Olyvar stops struggling, his bulging eyes stared at her as the light left them and the eighteenth son of Lord Walder Frey breathed his last.

"I'll never mourn Black Robin, he killed my girl of four. The day the hanged Black Robin, my son came home no more..."

 **Yeah...if you don't like dark storylines then you should probably stop reading now, although if you don't like dark storylines you probably shouldn't have anything to do with the books or show at all. also just to clarify in case anyone is confused, this was not a rescue, the brotherhood came across Mia by accident, they thought the Frey's were transporting gold, weapons or food.**


	17. A New Beginning

**Jean d'arc: She won't be spending too much time with the brotherhood but yeah the red wedding has changed her for the better or for the worse depending on your point of view.**

 **White serpent: She's safe for now but of course that won't last**

 **NightyRowenTree: releasing new chapters is just as much fun for me as it is for you :)**

 **Cheryl pollock: Not quite as bad as Lady Stoneheart...at least not yet**

 **Supremus85: Originally I was gonna have Mia change her mind about killing Olyvar and then he would become her companion. But I decided I didn't want Mia to be a heroic girl scout character, she is going to do bad things throughout this story but that doesn't mean she's going to be a villainous character. Olyvar's original role will be filled by another.**

 **Guest: He was one of the good Freys, which we all know is rare and yes his death will haunt her...it will haunt her a lot**

 **Arthurdayne951: I can't say when but yes she will meet her mother's side of the family.**

 **A New Beginning**

 **Mia Stark**

* * *

 **The Riverlands….**

The day had been cold and grey and wet, it had poured all morning and even when the rain stopped, the ground had been turned in mud that covered Mia's boots every time her horse trotted.

"Summer truly is over" Harwin sighs sadly as rides beside her.

"You're a man of the North Harwin," Mia says "I would expect you to be used to the cold"

Harwin smirks "I'm afraid I've spent too much time in the south Princess," he says "I'm almost a true fucking southerner now"

Mia examines Harwin carefully, back at Winterfell Mia knew him as a stocky man, with short brown hair and a clean-shaven face who always spoke far to boldly, now he had grown out his hair and beard and he was thinner than before.

Mia never had a particularly close relationship with him but he was the only person she knew in this band of outlaws which meant he was the only person here she might be able to trust.

"Harwin, are you still my father's man?"

Harwin gives her a look of confusion "M'lady?"

"You were loyal to my father," she says "Are you still loyal to him or the brotherhood and their red god it follows"

"I keep faith with our gods m'lady" he answers "And believe in the Brotherhood's cause….but my loyalty will always be to the Starks of Winterfell"

Mia nodded, Beric Dondarrion rides up next to them "We are a few hours from Riverrun my lady" he says "If things go smoothly we should arrive at nightfall"

"You are kind to bring me there Lord Beric," Mia says "I wonder why that is?"

Beric frowns "I don't get your meaning"

"You are risking everything to get me back to Riverrun, I doubt you're doing it out of the kindness of your heart"

Thoros of Myr approaches with a smirk "You have caught us out princess" he says "In exchange for your safe return to Riverrun, we ask for a humble reward"

Mia scoffs "So I am your ransom," she says

"We lost a lot of good men saving you my lady," Beric says "We need to make sure their sacrifice was worth it"

Mia nods "From what I heard it seems like you've made quite a lot of sacrifices as well Lord Beric" she points her maimed hand at his neck "He says you got that scar from hanging, that doesn't make sense to me because last I checked hanging was not an experience you come back from"

Beric sighs "Jack-Be-Lucky likes to talk too much," he says before turning to the red priest "Thoros, how many times have you brought me back"

"It's the lord of light who brings you back" The red priest answers before taking a swig from his skin of wine "I'm just the lucky drunk who says the words"

"How many times?" Beric asks again.

"There was the first time with the Mountian, a lance right through the chest" as he speaks Beric unbuttons his shirt to reveal two deep scars on his body "Then he was stabbed in the belly, then it was an arrow in the back, then an ax in the side"

"And then the Lannisters caught me and executed me for treason" he turns to Thoros "Was it hanging or a dagger in the eye?"

"Both" Thoros answers with a smirk "Those fuckers couldn't decide" "And finally there was the trial by combat, the Hound almost cleaved him in two with a sword"

"The Hound?" Mia asks "Sandor Cleagane, Joffrey's dog?"

"No longer" Beric answers "He tucked tail and ran at the battle of Blackwater, ran right into us"

"If you thought you could beat the Hound you're an idiot," Mia says.

"You speak as if you know him," Beric says.

Mia nods "He saved my life once," she says.

"Aye, I remember that," Thoros says before raising his voice for the whole group to hear "At the Hand's tourney when Ser Loras was attacked by the Mountain, our Princess here charged in to save him!"

"Against Gregor bloody Clegane?" Jack-Be-Lucky calls "And I thought I was stupid"

"You are, Jack!" Tom O' Sevens calls "Else you wouldn't have just insulted a Princess"

Jack pales "I meant no offense m'lady"

"I was a bastard before I was a Princess," Mia says "I've heard people say worse things about me but you're right I was a green girl back then, I didn't know how bad this world was, if the Hound didn't step in I never would have learned"

The rest of the journey is done in silence.

An hour later they are hiding in a treeline just outside Riverrun "What are we waiting for?" Mia asks. Beric, the Lightning Lord was leaning against a tree and eyeing the castle carefully "Lord Beric, what are we waiting for?" Mia asks again.

"We don't know if the castle has already yielded to the Freys" Beric says "I won't risk my men without making sure"

"They're flying the Tully sigil," Mia says pointing at the trout banners flying over the walls.

"You survived the red wedding," Beric says "This the only place you have to go, any other survivors will be of a similar mind, the Freys could be flying those banners to lure in men still loyal to your brother"

Mia scoffs "You give the Freys to much credit"

"They have proved themselves more cunning as of late" Beric reminds.

That comment shuts Mia up.

"We can't just stand here waiting," Harwin says.

"Doesn't look like we have too" Thoros says pointing at the gates of Riverrun, they open a let out no more than twelve riders.

"A foraging party?" Mia asks.

"Possibly" Beric answers "Let's go find out"

The brotherhood wait in hiding as the foraging group come into the trees and then they fall upon them, armed with bows and arrows pointed at their necks "We mean you no harm my lords" Lord Beric says before things can get violent.

The leader was an older man with pale white hair and large belly, the sigil on his chest plate depicted three red marlets on a white bend, on a blue field "Your actions suggest otherwise" he snorts.

"Just a precaution Ser, I assure you," Thoros says, he then leans his head towards Mia "You recognize any of them?" he asks.

The old man's eyes suddenly fall upon her and a look of realization flashes upon his face "You're Mia Snow"

"It's Stark now" Mia answers, letting a small smile tug at her lips at the reminder of her new name, though it disappears when she remembers what happened to the man who gave it to her.

"Apologies my lady," the old man says "I would bow but" he gestures at the outlaws.

"Do you recognize him, my lady?" Thoros asks again.

Mia shakes her head "No but there were thousands of men in my brother's army"

"I never had the honor of being in the young wolf's army my lady," The old man says "I am Ser Desmond Grell, Master-at-arms of Riverrun"

"And who rules Riverrun now Ser Desmond?" Lord Beric asks, still holding his bow at the ready.

"Ser Brynden Tully commands the castle as Castellan in Lord Edmure's...absence"

"The Blackfish was at the red wedding," Mia says.

"Aye and like you, he escaped," Ser Desmond says "He'll be eager to know that the king's sister survived that horrible slaughter"

Ser Desmond and his men escort Mia, Harwin, Thoros and Lord Beric to the gates of Riverrun "Ser Desmond has returned! Open the Gate!" A guard calls.

Inside the walls, Mia sees the state of the garrison, most of the men had died at the twins with Robb, but he had left the castle was guarded by a few hundred men, enough to hold the castle at least for a little while.

"Seven fucking hells!" a gruff voice calls out. Mia turns to see Brynden Tully, The Blackfish himself, His face was a mixture of surprise, disbelief and possibly even anger "Mia bloody Stark"

Mia gives the aging Tully a nod of greeting "Ser Brynden, I did not expect to find you here"

"Nor I you" The Blackfish replies he then turns to Lord Beric "Lord Beric Dondarrion, I am surprised to see you among outlaws"

"Not among them Ser Blackfish" The lightning lord states "With them, leading them. They are my men"

Ser Brynden nods and turns back to Mia "Do you trust them my lady?" he asks.

Mia nods "Walder Frey would have made me a gift to Joffrey," she says "Lord Beric and his brotherhood came to my rescue. After that I watched them hang Ryman Frey, Merret Frey, Petyr Frey and...and Olyvar Frey" _It was justice. A son for a brother_ she told herself as the image of Olyvar's desperate purple face burned into her mind.

Ser Brynden nods and extends his hand to Lord Beric "Any man who hangs Freys is a friend of mine" he says "Ask for anything you wish, if I have it, it's yours"

Lord Beric smiles and takes the Blackfish's gloved hand "Thank you Ser Brynden" he says "My men and I are in need of some gold, for food and weapons"

"The Frey army is marching to lay siege to us," Ser Brynden says "I doubt we'll be leaving to spend our coin and I'll be damned if I let those Frey shits have it. You'll have as much coin as you can carry Just make sure you use it to kill any Frey or Lannister cunt you find"

Lord Beric smirks "With Pleasure"

"Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with the Lady Mia alone" he gestures to Ser Desmond Grell "Ser Desmond, See our friends to food and drink...or whatever we can spare"

"Yes my lord" Ser Desmond says before escort the three men away, Ser Brynden takes her to the old war room, the sight of it was almost enough to make Mia weep _This is where I first saw him again_ she thought _After our father died_.

"Where is my sister?" Mia demands "Where is Arya?"

Ser Brynden looks at her "She is...safe my lady" Mia is about to persist further but he cuts in before she does"

"I won't lie my lady" Ser Brynden says while pouring them both wine "It boils my blood that you walked out of the twins while my niece and king were slaughtered"

"I did not walk" Mia sneers "I was beaten, stripped naked and forced to watch my brother, the man I loved most in the world, being stabbed in the heart"

Ser Brynden falls silent and takes a large drink of wine "Who did the deed?" he asks.

"Roose Bolton," Mia says.

"Fucking traitor!" Ser Brynden yells "He betrays his king and is given control of his kingdom as a reward"

"What?" Mia asks "How can that be? What about Sansa?"

"No doubt Tywin Lannister means for the imp to claim the North in her name but for now he's using Bolton to clear out the Ironborn" Ser Brynden says with utter contempt "Either way he knows that Sansa is not the heir to the North"

Mia tilts her head in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Ser Brynden hands her a letter "We killed a raven carrying this message

 _The rebel and traitor Robb Stark is dead. His army has been crushed by the might of Houses Lannister and Frey and peace is being restored to the realm. But there still are traitors who have yet to be brought to justice. First, the false knight Brynden Tully who led the rebel army at the battle of Cornfield and slaughtered many good men of Houses Lannister and Swyft. Second, the girl Arya Stark who fled the custody and protection of my generous daughter Queen Cersi to join her traitor brother. Third, the bastard daughter of the traitor Eddard Stark, who was falsely and unlawfully legitimized by her traitor brother and led the ambush at the battle of Oxcross._

 _Any man who can bring these traitors to justice will be offered a knighthood and lordship for his service no matter his birth or status, A Lannister Always Pays His Debts._

 _Tywin Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of The West and Hand of the King._

Mia finishes reading the letter and sighs "I suppose I should be honored that the great Lord Tywin took the time to mention me"

"The so-called crimes listed in this the letter have nothing to do with why Tywin wants you captured" Ser Brynden explains "Do you really think your brother legitimized you so he would have a worthy regent for his child? No, he wanted you to succeed him"

Mia's heart begins beating hard as she hears these words but she forces herself to remain calm "I doubt Roose Bolton will step down and let me claim Winterfell"

"He doesn't have to" Ser Brynden "The Lords of the North know you, they fought with you and they'll fight for you"

"The moment I set foot in the North I'll be killed before I even have a chance to talk to the other lords"

"Aye you will" Ser Brynden "You'll need an army at your back"

Mia scoffs "I'm afraid I've misplaced all my armies right now"

Ser Brynden ignores her jape "I may have a way for you to get one" he leads her to the castle apartments where the guests were kept, _I expect they will remain empty for a while_ Mia thought to herself.

The Blackfish led her to a room guarded by two Tully spearmen "Open the door" Ser Brynden orders "And leave us"

Ser Brynden steps into the room and Mia follows, inside was Ser Rolly Duckfield "Has the day of my execution come already?" he sneers.

"You are not a prisoner Ser, you are a guest" Blackfish assures.

"A guest not typically locked in a room with guards at his door" Ser Rolly spits "I wanted to leave days ago, as soon as we heard about the young wolf's death"

"And I asked to wait and see if someone survived who could resume our negotiations," Ser Brynden says "And someone has"

Duckfield's eyes fall upon Mia "My lady I did not expect to see you again"

"I did not expect to still be alive Ser Rolly," Mia says.

"Robb Stark is dead," The Blackfish says "But his heir is still alive and free from Lannister hands"

She has nothing to offer!" Ser Rolly says impatiently "Meaning no offense my lady but my companions and I came here looking for an army, that army is gone"

"She's Ned Stark's daughter" Ser Brynden insists "If you ever hope to rule the seven kingdoms you'll need the North supporting you"

Ser Rolly sighs "I admit she may be useful one day," he says turning to Mia "My lady you are welcome to journey with me back to Pentos but from there I can make no promises"

Ser Brynden turns back to Mia "I have opened a new opportunity for you my lady" he says "Don't waste it.

Mia leaves the room and marches to where her sister was being kept after fetching the sword Jon had made for her called Needle, unlike Ser Rolly, Arya was been guarded, when Mia questioned them they all looked at each other nervously before answering "She already tried to escape my lady" the explain "After news of the red wedding arrived, Lady Arya tried to flee Riverrun, she almost got away as well"

"Open the door" Mia commands.

They obey, as soon as the door, Arya burst through wielding a chair leg as she would Needle, she smashes it into one of the guard's legs, bringing him to his knees, before driving it into another guard's gut. Before she can cause any more damage Mia cries out "ARYA ENOUGH!"

Arya freezes at the sound of her voice, a large smile appears on the young girl's face she drops her chair leg and leaps into Mia's arms, Mia laughs happily as the two sisters hold each other tightly in a loving embrace "I thought you were dead" Arya whispers into her ear.

"I...came close" Mia admits.

"Robb?" Arya asks "My mother?"

Mia frowns "I'm sorry Arya but they are dead"

She expected tears but instead, Arya's face hardens who killed them?" she demands "Which ones?"

Mia hesitates before speaking "Walder Frey" she answers "Roose Bolton murdered Robb, Lame Lothar butchered Talisa and Black Walder killed your mother"

"Then I'll kill them" Arya whispers darkly "All of them"

Mia pulls Needle from her belt and places it in her sister's hands "No" she says "We'll kill them together"

The next day they are awoken before the sun has risen, Ser Rolly had insisted on leaving right away "It's a long journey to Pentos" he said "And bringing fugitives wasn't part of my plan"

"Why are we going to Pentos?" Arya asks.

"If we want to take back Winterfell we'll need an army" Mia explains "They're some in Pentos who can give us that"

"Perhaps" Ser Rolly corrects "Remember my lady I make no promises"

Mia nods, they are finishing packing provisions for their journey when Lord Beric, Thoros and Harwin approach them "I hope you claimed your reward" Mia says bitterly.

"This gold is for a cause, not greed my lady," Thoros says "We took no pleasure in ransoming you"

Mia sighs "Whatever your reasons, you saved my life," she says "I won't forget that"

"Good" Lord Beric says "Harwin has something to ask of you"

The scruffy Northern steps forward and to Mia surprise kneels before her "My lady I wish to come with you" he says "I wish to offer you my service"

Mia shakes away her surprise "Harwin you are bound to the brotherhood, you already swore to serve Lord Beric"

"Harwin will continue to serve our cause through you" Lord Beric explains.

"I swore an oath to House Stark long before I joined the brotherhood" Harwin adds "Now you are the head of House Stark" he draws his sword and lays it before her "I vow to see you take your rightful place at Winterfell. I will shield your back and keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new"

Mia smiles and kneels down to Harwin's level, this was strange for her but she tried to remember the proper words. "And I vow that...that you shall always have a place at my hearth and...and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask...to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor I swear it by the old gods and the new"

Harwin and Mia stand, Lord Beric nods and extends his hand which Mia takes "Goodbye my lady" he says "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come"

He leaves Thoros lingers a little while seemingly studying Mia "Take care of yourself Princess" he says before looking up at the cool night sky "The night is dark and full of terrors"

 **Not much happened I know, but I need to finish setting the scene for Mia's future before we can get into the juicy stuff and Also, I've got something new to add to this story, which I will implement next chapter**


	18. The Purple Princess

**White Serpent: Thanks for the support, I have many plans for this story and I can't wait for you guys to see them.**

 **Guest: When I fancast a charceter it's purely to give you guys a clearer picture of what the charecter looks like, you can picture whoever you want for the charecter….you are right Emily Rudd is very attractive but that's kind of a matter of preference I think Jane Levy is more than enough in terms of attractiveness to be the Mia that I picture in my head.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: This chapter took a bit longer to come out than usual for two reasons, reason 1: I want to make my chapters longer than what they have been. Reason 2: after I posted the last chapter I reviewed my plans for future chapters and while I am still very happy with the direction I am taking it, I have come to realize that there are a lot of chapters where it's just build up and the last thing I want to do is bore you guys.**

 **So I have spent the last week coming up with a solution, I am going to add two new POV characters, not occasional POVs like I did with Ned and Robb but full OCs with their own chapters, I mean I already had these characters planned from the start but they just gonna be side-characters for the latter half of the story. Make no mistake Mia is still the star of this story but she is gonna have to share the spotlight a little bit.**

 **The first new Pov will be introduced in this chapter the second will be introduced later, I realize this is a sudden change in the writing style for this story but I hope you guys will enjoy it**

* * *

 **The Purple Princess**

 **Mia Stark**

 **The Narrow Sea; Near Pentos….**

Mia leaned against the railing of the ship as she stood with Arya, they were looking out onto the horizon "What will we do when we get to Pentos?" the young girl asks

Mia turns to her sister "Ser Rolly will take us to see a Magister named Illyrio" she answers simply, she was not in the mood for talking.

"What then?" Arya persists "When will we go back to Westeros? You have to have a plan"

"I don't Arya," Mia says, annoyance sharp in her voice "Father made the plans, Robb made the plans, all I did was follow them"

"We can't let them get away this!" Arya snaps "We have to kill them! Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton, Walder Frey, Lame Lothar, Black Walder, Ilyn Payne, Joffrey, Theon, Queen Cersi they all had a part to play in murdering our family! We can't let them get away with that! Don't you remember?"

"Aye, I remember!" Mia yells "I was there! I was there when Ilyn Payne took our father's head! I was there when the raven arrived with a letter telling of Theon's murder of Bran and Rickon! I was there when Walder Frey invited Robb into his home then slaughtered him, his wife and your mother! I was there for everything! So don't speak to me as if I've forgotten!"

Arya's head drops, if it were Sansa she was speaking to she would have burst into tears but Arya's face only darkens in anger. Mia sighs "I'm sorry Arya," she says "I didn't-"

"What was it like," Arya asks "Watching them all die"

Mia tenses at that, her mind was filled with the look on Robb's face as Roose Bolton stabbed him through the heart _The Lannisters send their regards_ "You're a child" she says "You don't need to know"

"I want too," Arya says "I want to know so I can be happier when they die. When we kill them"

Mia doesn't answer.

"You got some revenge though," Arya says, "Harwin says you hanged four Freys, two of them were Lord Frey's sons"

Mia nods "Merret and Olyvar," she thought of the innocent boy she hanged made her want to retch, and the song Tom O' Sevens played fills her head.

"I wish could have seen it," Arya says, almost sadly.

"Go find Harwin" Mia orders "He might need your help"

"Why would Harwin need my help?" Arya asks.

"I need to think," Mia says "Alone"

Arya nods hesitantly and reluctantly leaves.

Mia sighs and closes her eyes but all she sees is Olyvar's dying face "The gods above all knew is crimes, the lord read off his lists." she sang quietly to herself "The gods above all knew his crimes, the men's hands balled to fists. His legs they kicked the jerked and slowed the crowd not once did cheer, his legs the jerked then finally stopped the crowd not once did jeer"

"What are you singing?" a voice says, Mia turns to see Ser Rolly walking up towards her.

"The day they hanged black robin" Mia answers.

Ser Rolly nods "I don't hear that one very often," he says "It's a grim song"

"It is" Mia answers. An awkward silence befalls the two, Mia did not much feel like speaking but she supposed that she ought to get on good terms with these people "Where are you from Ser Rolly?"

"The Reach" Ser Rolly answers "My father was a blacksmith in service to Lord Caswell of Bitterbridge, I was a guard in his garrison"

"You weren't of noble birth?" Mia asks, she hadn't heard of House Duckfield before but then again she didn't know every noble house.

Ser Rolly smiles "No I became Ser Rolly Duckfield much later, those days I was simply Rolly the gatehouse guard"

"Why did you leave?" Mia asks.

Ser Rolly's face darkens "I dreamt of knighthood when I was young" he explains "What boy doesn't? Instead, I was forced to watch Lord Caswell's weakling son Lorent become one, no man was allowed to speak against the pampered little shit he won every duel because we were barely allowed to touch him. Well on my sixteenth name day my father made me a longsword, Lorent saw it and claimed it for his own, a blacksmith's son is fit to wield a hammer not a sword he said"

A small smile graces the knight's face "So I took a hammer and broke both his arms and ribs

"I imagine Lord Caswell wasn't pleased with that" Mia remarks.

Ser Rolly snorts and shakes his head "I was forced to leave my home and flee across the narrow sea" he says "I joined the Golden Company and was eventually knighted by Lord Connington"

Mia nods "But your name Duckfield," she says "Where did that come from?"

Ser Rolly sighs and Mia could have sworn that she saw his cheeks redden slightly "Every knight needs a second name" he explains "I realized that as I knelt before Lord Connigton, I looked around the field and I saw...a flock of ducks"

Mia lets out an abrupt laugh, it was sudden, surprising and genuine, she had scarcely even smiled since Robb died.

Ser Rolly gives her an embarrassed smile "The choice was made in haste I admit" he says "But I still believe it was an appropriate choice"

Mia smiles softly at the man they are interrupted by someone's footsteps.

Mia turns to see Harwin standing before them "The captain says we will dock at Pentos shortly princess" he says.

Less than an hour later the dock at a large port, dozen of ships surrounded them, as Ser Rolly is paying the ship's captain Harwin steps close enough to Mia to whisper in her ear "Is this wise Princess?" he asks "We don't even know these people, how do we know we can trust them?"

Mia turns to her sworn sword "It's a bit late to express concerns Harwin" she says with a teasing tone.

"Harwin is right," Arya says "These people might just sell us to Joffrey and the Queen," she says "This isn't smart"

"We have no choice Arya, we have nowhere else to go, these are the only people who might help us" she turns to Harwin "When Ser Rolly takes us to the Magister you'll watch over Arya, if things go bad you'll leave me and protect her"

Harwin doesn't like this "Princess I am your sworn sword" he protests "I will not abandon you"

Mia almost smiles at his loyalty but forces herself to frown at his disobedience "Aye you're my sworn sword and I am you're Princess" she says "Are you refusing to obey you're Princess?"

Harwin shakes his head "No m'lady" he says "I'll do as you ask of course"

Mia's face softens, she reaches up and plants a soft kiss on his cheek "I know you will"

At that moment, Ser Rolly comes to them "We'll go see the Magister now" he then gestures to a carriage for them to get into.

Later in the Magister's Manse, they made their way through its halls, they were guarded by fattened soldiers dressed in dark painted armor and pointed helm's "They are called the Unsullied" Ser Rolly tells Mia when he notices her staring at them

"I have not heard of them," Mia says.

"No I doubt you would have, they are more well known in Essos" Ser Rolly explains "They are great warriors trained by Astapor when they are children, I have seen their fighting capabilities first hand, this lot are a poor imitation"

"The Magister allows them to become so...soft?" Harwin asks.

Ser Rolly shrugs "They do very little fighting and men who are not men have few luxuries"

Mia cocks her head to the side in confusion "Men who are not men?" she asks.

Ser Rolly raises his eyebrow at her and soon a realization hits her "Oh" she says her cheeks suddenly feeling very hot.

"They cut their cocks off?" Arya asks. Mia gives her young sister an admonishing look and the four continue in silence.

They eventually arrive at the main hall, waiting for them was an obese man with yellow hair and a forked beard, he sat on an ornate chair at a high table covered, by plates of food "Ser Rolly!" the fat man says eagerly "So Nice to see you again and your brought company!"

"Magister" Ser Rolly greets "Where are Gryff and Ser Aegor?"

"Duckfield!" a strong voice calls, they turn to see Ser Aegor Drace standing in the doorway, he looked the same since Mia last saw him except now an Ornate sword was strapped to his side, He marches up to Ser Rolly and clasps the knight's hand "We weren't sure you were coming back to us"

"I was only temporarily delayed Ser Aegor," he says before nodding at Mia and Arya "And for good reason"

Ser Aegor turns to Mia, his harsh brown eyes made her nervous "You're Ned Stark's bastard aren't you"

"Not a bastard anymore" Mia answers.

"Does this mean the Young Wolf stands with us? Magister Illyrio asks, popping a buttered mushroom in his mouth.

Mia frowns and averts her eyes "Robb Stark is dead" Ser Rolly answers.

"Dead?" Ser Aegor asks angrily he then points a finger at Mia and Arya Then why are they here?"

"This is Mia and Arya Stark" Ser Rolly defends "They could be useful"

"They are traitors to Lannisters!" Ser Aegor thunders "Many men will be looking for them, you have put us all at risk!"

"I can still give you what you what my brother had" Mia insists "Before he died he legitimized me, Bran and Rickon are dead and I'm older than Sansa or Arya, that makes me his heir"

Ser Aegor scoffs "And have you brought the might of the North with you my lady?" when she doesn't answer he smirks and turns to Illyrio "It seems you have more beggars to tend too Pentoshi"

As the rough man marches off Magister Illyrio sighs "Apologies my ladies" he says "Ser Aegor is an unpleasant man, you are of course welcome in my hearth and home"

 _Like my brother was at Walder Frey's_ Mia thought but she made herself smile pleasantly "Thank you Magister, we apologize for the trouble"

The fat Magister laughs showing off his crooked yellow teeth "Nonsense, it is my pleasure to host such a beautiful young woman" he says "My servants will draw you both baths and set clean clothes for you, we will speak again tonight"

"Magister where is Griff?" Ser Rolly asks.

"With the boy" The fat man answers "They will return on the morrow"

The Magister made good on his promise of a bath, Mia, Harwin, and Arya were taking to separate rooms the manse (Though Harwin objected fiercely) Mia stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the bath and closed her eyes with a relaxed sigh, Illyrio's servant girls did not leave the room though, instead they kneeled beside her and began scrubbing her arms and legs and washing her hair. Being a Bastard most her life she was used to bathing herself but it felt nice to let someone else do all the hard work.

They scrubbed until she was clean and pink they then dressed her in a purple dress that matched her eyes _That's not an accident_ she thought, "Magister Illyrio would like to dine with you tonight if it please you, my lady" one of the servant girls said.

 _As if I could refuse him_ Mia thought "Tell the Magister I would be honored" the girl nods before running off to her master.

Harwin was waiting for her down the hall, his beard was trimmed and his long brown hair was tied back he wore fresh brown breeches and a grey doublet at his side hung his sword, a look of relief washed over him "M'lady I was worried that…"

"They were going too cut my throat while I was bathing?" Mia asks "I was worried about that as well"

"I do not trust these men, Princess," Harwin says.

Mia agreed, this reminded her far too much of the Red Wedding, they made their way to the dining room, the yellow-haired Magister was sitting down at the head of the table he gives her a crooked-tooth smile "Ah Princess Mia!" he calls "You look radiant!, please have a seat" Mia sits down on a cushioned chair across from the fat Magister, Harwin stood a few feet to her side, Illyrio gazed at him "You are welcome to sit as well Ser"

"I prefer to stand m'lord," Harwin says.

Illyrio snorts "As you wish" he turns back to Mia "I invited your sister to join us...she declined"

"Arya never was keen on dining with strangers" Mia explains

"She was very interested in the Bravos" Illyrio comments "Swordsmen who make an art out of fighting, In my youth, I was among their ranks"

"Our father had a similar swordsman brought to King's Landing when he was Hand," Mia says "His name was Syrio Forel he trained my sister in the style of water dancing"

"An uncommon practice for a high born lady"

Mia sighs "Arya doesn't consider herself to be a lady"

Illyrio nods "There is no point in pretending to be something you are not, I know that better than anyone...now let us eat" he claps his hands and serving boys came running placing all kinds of delicious dishes on the table "You must try the buttered fish!" he says "It is absolutely exquisite"

Mia smiles and cuts a piece the fish and the look and smell of it made her mouth water, just as she was about to taste it Harwin steps forward and grabs her hand, Illyrio chuckles "Your man is far too paranoid"

"Is he right to be?" Mia asks suspiciously.

"I am a man of many flaws" Illyrio admits "But I do not poison guests under my roof and you are my guest Purple Princess"

Mia places her free hand over Harwin's and gives him a reassuring nod, he reluctantly lets her take a bite of the fish "It's delicious" she says.

Illyrio laughs, his flesh bouncing as he does "I am so glad" he says "It makes me happy that my guests are satisfied"

Mia continues to eat in silence, Illyrio stares at her as she does _Is he imagining what I look_ _like without this dress?_ She thought no there was no lust in his eyes only curiosity "You have been a kind host Magister" Mia says "You've had me fed, dressed, bathed and scrubbed until my skin was pink, I know you did this because of my name, because of my sisters name so I would appreciate it if we could skip to the business side of things"

Illyrio laughs again "I like you, Purple Princess," he says before standing "Your wish is my command if you would follow me"

Mia follows the fat Magister down the hall until they reach two large wooden doors Illyrio turns to Mia "I'm afraid I really must insist that your man guard you from here" he says "No one will harm you, you have my word"

Mia turns to Harwin "Go find Arya" she orders "Keep her safe"

Harwin nods, though it is clear he is not pleased "Yes M'lady" he says "I will not stray far"

a pair of unsullied open for them and they stepped into a small room with a wooden table with a map on it, looking over it was Ser Aegor Drace, Ser Rolly Duckfield, and the blue-haired Jon Connington

"What is the meaning of this?" Jon Connington demands, Ser Aegor quickly moves to cover the map but Mia had already seen it, a map of the Seven Kingdoms "I said I would summon you when I was ready!"

"The lady could not wait," The fat Magister says with a shrug "I could not find it in my heart to refuse her"

Griff grits his teeth in anger, his eyes soften slightly when they fall upon Mia "My lady forgive me" he says "But you have come at a very inconvenient time"

"I apologize my Lords but I have travelled long and far and my patience is at an end," Mia says, forcing herself to sound confident.

Griff nods "I realize you have suffered a terrible loss I understand but-"

"You understand nothing my lord" Mia says "The only thing I want is to go home and shove my sword through Walder Frey's shrivelled old heart and skin Roose Bolton like that wretch on his banner but I'm here because I think we can help each other but I will not beg you if that is what you are hoping for"

Ser Agenor laughs "This one has more balls on her then the pentoshi"

Griff sighs and rubs his eyes wearily, the man looked like he hadn't slept in days he turns to Ser Rolly "Fetch the boy" he says.

Ser Rolly's eyes widen in surprise and Ser Aegor grabs Griif's arm "Have you taken leave of your wits!" he sneers "You want to reveal the boy as if he we're a virgin whore!"

"Have you forgotten that Lady Mia was there when we spoke with her brother?" Griff asks he roughly shrugs Aegor's hand off "Fetch him now Ser Rolly!"

"I need to send word to my Sons," Aegor says quietly, "Do what you wish" he marches off angrily.

Ser Rolly returns with another man, close to Mia's age, he was slightly taller than her, his skin was fair and his hair was dyed blue like Griff's, at first glance Mia thought that his eyes were blue but on closer inspection they appeared to be purple, he was quite handsome and had a confident smile on his face.

"Lady Mia" Ser Rolly says "This is-"

The purple-eyed lad raises his hand "I can introduce myself Ser Rolly" he says, he comes up to Mia and smiles "Lady Mia" he says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles "My name is Aegon Targaryen, perhaps one day the sixth of that name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm"

"He releases her hand and sits at the table "Come sit," he says "I believe we have much to discuss"

* * *

 **Kaegan Drace**

 **King's Landing….**

Kae let a small smile grace his lips as he knelt before the Iron Throne, Almost three years ago his father had sent him to King's Landing to join the city watch "We need influence in the city" he said "Join the Goldcloaks, Befriend its men, Prepare the city for our Prince's arrival"

And now he knelt before The false king Joffrey Baratheon the most powerful boy In Westeros and held his gratitude "I Joffrey of the House Baratheon. King of the Andals and the first men. Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, do hereby name Ser Kaegan Drace, Knight of the realm, as Lord Commander of the City Watch!"

Kae nodded "Thank you your grace" he replies "I swear to carry out my duties with bravery and honour and to always serve the true ruler of the seven kingdoms" He stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ser Kaegan!" a voice calls out.

Kae turns to see, Tyrion Lannister trudge towards him "My Lord" he says with a bow.

"I believe congratulations are in order," the imp says "It's not every day a man of your...youth becomes Lord Commander of the City Watch"

"I earned my place," Kae says, immediately cursing himself _Stupid_ he thought to _keep a level head_ _around these people you fool._

Tyrion only raises his hand apologetically "I meant no insult" he says "In fact, I am quite impressed, the city needs brave men like you"

"Thank you, my lord," Kae says "I only hope I can be worthy of this honour"

"Oh I'm sure that you will" Tyrion responds with a smile, Kae sensed an edge to the dwarf's tone, it was not sarcastic but it was not genuine either, perhaps suspicion was the word for it. "You as Lord Commander of the City Watch, me as Master of Coin we have much to celebrate, you will come to my chambers, we will share a drink"

Kae eyes the Imp suspiciously, _this man never makes a gesture like this without reason_ he thought _Janos Slynt was invited to share dinner with the Imp and he was sent to the wall. Could that be what he has planned for me? No, he was Hand of the king then Now he's just the master of coin then and I have done nothing to slight him...although I did replace his sellsword friend as Lord Commander._ "I would be... honoured Lord Tyrion" he replies.

The Imp smirks and scatches the grotesque scar on his face "Excellent" he says "Perhaps I can teach you to be a better liar"

Later in his quarters, Kae is preparing for his evening with the imp, he was not one for fancy clothes but he had a few outfits that would suffice, he stood in front of a full-length mirror as he dressed, his skin was lightly tanned and unblemished, his face was clean-shaven and smooth he was not as brawny as his father and older brother but he was still athletic, his brown hair fell down in bangs into his eyes _Kae The Comely_ his siblings call him.

"Fishface!" he calls.

The boy rushes into the room, his ginger hair was just as messy usual "Yes m' lord?" he asks

"Did you inform Cooper that he would be taking over my duties tonight as I asked?"

The boy grins showing off his crooked teeth his big blue eyes were too far away from his small nose "I did m'lord I did as you asked. _Not a comely boy_ Kae thought _But an honest one...too honest._ He had been a stable boy in Ned Stark's household, during the massacre of the red keep a couple of Goldcloaks had dragged the boy from a cart and would have killed him if not for Kae who stepped in "He's just a boy!" Kae shouted, "What harm could a boy possibly do?"

After it was said and done Kae couldn't find anyone to take care of Fishface so he took the boy as his personal squire "I am going to be dining with Tyrion Lannister tonight" he explains "Try not to get yourself killed while I am gone"

"Yes Ser," The boy says smiling foolishly.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Kae asks.

Fishface frowns in confusion before nodding "Oh yes" he says, pulling a letter from his britches "I almost forgot"

 _What a surprise_ Kae thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he takes the letter from the boy's hands "It's from Essos" Fishface explains "The spider gave it to me to give to you"

Kae's eyes widen in fear and anger, he reaches out and backhands the squire's face, knocking him to the ground "You little fool!" he sneers, he pulls the boy to his feet by his collar and lowers his voice "If the wrong ears hear the words you heedlessly spew then all my work will be undone"

Fishface looks at the knight in fear "I'm sorry m'lord" he says panicky "It won't happen again m'lord"

"Good, now get out of my sight!" Kae yells, shoving the boy away, he then turns his attention back to the letter, it was from his father and written in High Valryian

 _Kae, my son_

 _I apologize for my long silence, I realize how painful and lonely it must be in that rat's nest you are trapped in, I understand from the Spider's letters that you are advancing high and fast through the goldcloak's ranks this is good we will need them when returning to Westeros._

 _Your siblings are well, Gae has been made a Serjeant in the Golden Company, Griff has taken young Daemon as squire and Jace...well your sister is continuing her research._

 _I know that you did not wish this burden to be brought upon, but the more you labor for our cause the greater you will be rewarded._

 _I will write to you again when I can._

 _With much love,_

 _Father_

Kae smirks as he throws the letter into a nearby brazier, his father was never one for charming words but he appreciated the effort, it was good to hear about his siblings but what his father said about Jacera worried him, his sister had converted to that foul eastern religion shortly before he left for King's Landing, he had hoped she would grow out of it in time, but it seemed her faith had only strengthened

Kae makes his way to the imp's chambers with two Goldcloaks, guarding the door was the Imp's sellsword "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater" he greets.

The older man smiles wolfishly "Ser Kamon Drake"

"Ser Kaegan Drace" Kae corrects.

"I hear you've taken up my old job," Bronn says.

"I have" Kae replies "I hope there are no hard feelings"

Bronn shrugs "A job is a small price to pay in exchange for a knighthood and now I more time for other things, Have you ever been to Chatya's?"

"On occasion" Kae answers.

"You ever been with a whore called Marei?" the sellsword asks.

Kae shakes his head "Their's only one girl I have an interest in"

"She must be a rare wench"

"Is Lord Tyrion ready?" Kae asks, changing the subject.

Bronn shrugs "Let's ask" he bangs on the door.

"What is it?" a voice calls from the other side.

"That new Lord Commander's here!" Bronn calls back.

"Well don't be rude send him in!"

Bronn opens the door and steps to the side, Kae step's in leaving the two goldcloaks behind. "Ser Kaegan!" Tyrion greets "Lovely to see you again"

"Likewise my lord" Kae replies.

"Please have a seat," Tyrion says gesturing to a chair. Kae seats himself at the table, while the imp's squire pours them some wine and serves them their food "Thank you Pod" Tyrion says.

Kae simply nods at the squire before cutting into his blood sausage and taking a bite "So Lord Commander of the City Watch" Tyrion says "Quite an achievement, your family must be proud"

Kae frowns suspiciously "My family is in Essos"

Tyrion nods "I know I did my research" he says "Interesting family the Draces, they are a small House but they an intriuging history, the founder Gaemon Drace was a bastard son of Aegon the Unworthy, he was given a knighthood and a small keep in the Crownlands, they sided with the Mad King in Robert's Rebellion where your Grandfather was killed, after the war was done, you, your father and your siblings were all exiled to Essos"

Kae grits his teeth in anger "I need no lesson on my family's history" he says.

"I wonder how you came back to King's Landing" Tyrion states.

"A pardon from King Joffrey" Kae explains "My services were recommended to him"

"Recommended by whom?" the imp asks.

Kae frowns _I can not let myself slip up_ he thought "What is your interest in my family Lord Tyrion"

Tyrion smiles and drinks the rest of his wine "Your family is descended from a legitimized branch of House Targaryen" he says "That gives you a claim to the Iron Throne"

Kae scoffs "My family is descended from a bastard, I have no lands or men to call upon, I am not even my father's firstborn son, my claim to the throne is so small most people don't even know about it. I have more chance of becoming High Septon then Lord of the seven kingdoms"

Tyrion nods "You'll forgive my caution," he says "The King has many enemies"

"I am not one of them" Kae counters.

Tyrion smiles "I am glad to hear it"

Kae and the imp continue with small talk. Kae puts on a pleasant smile but inside he burns with rage _Your family will pay for their sins imp_ he thought _for all your family has done to mine they will pay, in Fire and Blood_


	19. The Pact Of Ice And Fire

**Pact Of Ice And Fire**

 **Mia Stark**

 **Pentos….**

"Come sit my lady," Aegon says "We have much to discuss"

Mia sits at the table across from the young blue-haired man, Jon Conngtin sits next to his prince, Ser Aegor and Ser Rolly stand to his side. Magister Illyrio claps his hands "Apologies my friends but I have other matters to attend to" he turns to Mia and gives her a yellow-toothed smile "It was an honor to meet you my purple princess" with that he waddles off, taking his unsullied with him.

"Can I offer you some wine, my lady?" Prince Aegon asks, pouring a cup for himself.

"I don't usually partake," Mia says with a shake of her head.

The Prince shrugs "Fair enough" he says "I myself don't usually have the chance to drink with all of Griff's tedious lessons"

"Those tedious lessons are preparing you for ruling the seven kingdoms," Griff says in annoyance.

"I said they were boring" Prince Aegon defends "I didn't say they were unnecessary" he turns his left "Ser Aegor I left the game of _Cyvasse_ in my room, would you fetch it for me?"

The brawny knight seems furious at this "I am not a lowly errand boy!" he snaps "Send someone else!"

Aegon's face darkens "You will obey your prince," he says calmly.

Ser Aegor tires to stare the young man down but the prince refuses to be intimated, Ser Rolly senses the tension and steps forward "Perhaps I could fetch the game instead" he suggests.

Aegon shakes his head, never breaking eye contact with Aegor "I did not command you Ser Rolly I commanded Ser Aegor...and he will do as I say"

The anger vanishes from Ser Aegor's face and his replaced by an impressed smirk, he the wordlessly obeys and leaves the room.

"The only thing more powerful than that man's temper is his pride" Griff warns "You should take care not to shame him"

Aegon shakes his head "Ser Aegor is valuable and I owe him much" he says "But if I am to be king one day I need obedience"

Ser Aegor comes back with the game and places it on the table "If there's nothing else I have men to train" he says "With your leave of course"

Ser Rolly places a hand on his shoulder "I would join him if you'll let me" he says "Ser Rolly can be...overzealous when it comes to the new recruits" Aegon nods and waves his hand in dismissal.

As the two leave the prince begins setting up the pieces on the board "Do you know the rules Lady Mia?" he asks.

Mia shakes her head "No my lord, I've never played" she says.

Aegon smiles "I will teach you," he says.

He spends the next hour or so teaching Mia how to play the game, Jon Connington leaves to attend other business but returns when they begin to properly play "From a bastard to a Princess" Aegon says "You must be an extraordinary woman to make those achievements in such a short amount of time"

"It was a change made from circumstance," Mia says _and my brother's love_ "After my younger brothers were murdered Robb became fearful that his line wasn't secure, he made me a Stark so that I could watch over his child...but then we traveled to the twins"

Aegon nods, his eyes full of sympathy "And now you are his heir" he says "And you want to reclaim your home"

"I want to get justice for my family," Mia says "Winterfell is mine by royal decree"

"The royal decree of a disgraced traitor" Aegon points out "According to the Lannisters, Roose Bolton is the rightful Lord of the North"

Mia feels her wolf's blood boil at the sound of that man's name "Roose Bolton shoved a knife through his King's heart!" she snaps "The Lannisters Murdered Robert Baratheon, seized the Iron throne and cut my father's head off! I piss on them and their royal decrees!"

"Calm down my lady," Aegon says "I didn't mean to upset you"

Mia nods and takes a deep breath Apologies, my lord, my father always said I had a temper"

Aegon smirks "I have lived with Ser Aegor for the past three years," he says "A hot temper is nothing I have seen before"

The two continue playing, Aegon inevitably wins 'You played well my lady" he says.

"I suspect you were taking it easy on me" Mia accuses.

"At first" The prince admits "But you are not without skill"

"Perhaps we speak of more important matters," Griff says, the older man had been growing increasingly irritated at how long the game was carrying on _not a man of the simple pleasures_ Mia thought.

Aegon's smile disappears and he leans back in his chair with a sigh "I did not know your brother my lady" he says "But from what I am told he was a good man and a capable commander"

"He was my lord," Mia says as she furrows her brow in confusion "but I feel to see why-"

"However" Aegon cuts in "It seems he did not share your father's sense of honor"

Mia frowns "I don't get your meaning"

"That is because you have not let me finish," Aegon says "Your brother rose up against the Iron Throne, he was right to do so it is occupied by usurpers, the same usurpers who murdered my mother and sister"

The prince falls deep in thought his purple eyes turn dark with gloom, Mia waits silently while he comes back down to earth "But he took it to far" Aegon says "He had no right to declare himself King in the North, had his war succeeded he would have taken two of the seven kingdoms...my kingdoms"

"Your man here came to us" Mia defends looking at Jon Connington "He offered us an alliance saying you would be the King on the Iron Throne and Robb would be King in the North and of the Trident":

"Ah yes," Aegon says "Looking over at Griff angrily "Why don't you explain that to the confused lady Lord Connington?"

Griff sighs and turns to Mia "My lady I confess that while the Prince here knew of my attempt to make an alliance with your brother, he had no knowledge that I would include the offer of keeping his crown"

"I would have forgiven him of course" Aegon says "Lord Robb had no way of knowing of my survival and even if he had I am just a boy across the narrow sea, how could he ever have known I would ever cross it, I would have given him the chance to bend the knee...a chance I will give you now my lady"

He stands from his chair and looms over Mia "Bend the knee my lady" he says "Bend the knee and I swear by the old gods and the new I will help you get your home back, Bend the knee and rise as Mia Stark, heir to Robb Stark and Rightful Lady of Winterfell and Lady Paramount of the North"

Mia stands with a sigh "My lord that is a very generous offer" she says "But my brother fought for an Independent North, free from the yoke of the south, I would be dishonoring his memory if I gave the North to an outsider"

Aegon seems shocked and angered by this "My lady don't be stupid" he says "You could never take Winterfell on your own, if I wanted to I could Install any other man as Lord of Winterfell, perhaps Ser Aegor or Duckfield!"

"No you could not," Mia says calmly "Not while there's still a living child of Ned Stark, the North won't accept anyone else, especially not a Targaryen"

"Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror" Aegon reminds.

"That Aegon had dragons" Mia counters "You do not"

"I am the rightful King!" Aegon snaps.

"You are the grandson of the man who burned my grandfather alive while my uncle looked on...forgive me my lord but have you forgotten why your family was deposed in the first place?"

This angers Aegon so much he sweeps his hand across the table knocking the pieces of _Cyvasse_ to the ground, he then slumps back grumpily in his chair "You are clearly a bastard!" Griff says stepping forward "You know nothing of how to speak to a prince!"

"It's fine Griff," Aegon says calming down "Forgive me, my lady, you have the wolf's blood I have the dragon's blood, something that burns far hotter I'm afraid...I would like to speak with Lord Connington alone if you'll leave us"

Mia nods "Of course my lord" she leaves with a triumphant smile on her face.

 **Jon Connington**

Griff stands next to the dragon prince as he rubs his head in frustration "Insolent little bitch isn't she?" Aegon says.

"None of that" Griff says "You need to be courteous with these nobles"

"I think that I was more than courteous" Aegon defends.

"When we get to Westeros, there will be men much more difficult than one bastard girl," Griff says gesturing to the broken pieces of _Cyvasse_ "You can not lose your temper with them as you did with her"

"She comes here with nothing but her sister," Aegon says "And instead of begging on her knees, she demands our help in taking the North" he smirks "You have to admire her bravery"

"She is right about one thing though," Griff says "I fought the Northerners in the war of the of the usurper, you'll never subdue them not by force, you need a Stark to do it for you"

"I offered to make her my Lady Paramount of the North but she refused," Aegon says "It seems Bastards truly do have limitless ambition"

"May I speak freely?" Griff asks.

"You do nothing but speak freely Griff," Aegon says "But yes you may"

"Give her what she wants," he says "The North is dark and cold wasteland let the Stark girl have it if it pleases her"

"You would have me give away one of the seven kingdoms?" Aegon says with a look of disbelief

"Not freely of course," Griff says "We will need the strength of the North if we want to hold the kingdoms but what does it matter if the woman who holds it calls herself Queen instead of Lady"

"It will make me appear weak!" Aegon protests.

Griff place's a hand on his foster son's shoulder "When we reclaim the Iron Throne, we will do it in a way so that weakness is the last thing the Lords of Westeros think of when they see you"

* * *

 **Florian The Fox**

 **Dragonstone….**

Florian marches through the dungeons of Dragonstone with his brother Axell and four other men, they stop at a dark cell as soon as it's torch lights it, a body smashes against the steel bars "Axell!" the prisoner shouts "Florian! My brothers, it is so good to see you both!"

"You are no brother of mine traitor!" Axell spits, he was the middle child of the three, a short and stout man, round with thick arms and bandy legs, his ears were very large...a trait their family was often cursed with.

Florian, on the other hand, was far less Homely and by no means difficult to look at, his black-grey hair was beginning to think his ears were large like his brother's he was taller but also lighter than both Axell and Alester, his nose was broad and his eyes were bright blue.

"Time to go, brother," Florian says to Alester.

"The Lord of Brightwater Keep shakes in fear "Go where?" he asks "Oh gods am I to die?"

"Gods?" Axell asks sharply "There is only The Lord of Light and the Great Other" he then gestures for the undergaoler to open the cell.

"Please brothers!" Alester wails "I can not walk"

"Then crawl" Axell spits but Florian was more sympathetic he lifted his eldest brother to his feet and supported his weight.

"Please Florian" Alester weeps as they march up the steps "My brother you must help me"

Florian merely shakes his head "I'm sorry brother I don't associate with traitors"

"I am no traitor!" Alester wails "Why will no one listen to me? They were fair terms! His grace could keep his dignity as well as his lands"

Axell hears this and becomes so enraged that he turns around and smashes a meaty fist into his elder brother's belly "Dignity?" he roars "Do not speak of dignity you worm! Stannis Baratheon will rule Westeros one day, by forging that letter you have brought shame upon him and our House!"

Florian merely watches as his eldest brother is kicked and beaten by Axell when the fat oaf is done he kneels beside his condemned brother "If I were you I would pray for my soul brother" he says "No one else will"

This terrifies Alester who curls himself up on the floor "So I am to die!" he sobs "Oh mother have mercy!"

Florian nods to a couple of guards flanking them "Lift him to his feet" he orders "I will not carry him any further"

They obey and drag the broken men out of the castle, out on the beach a great crowd had assembled.

The builders had spent the better part of the day building a pyre and Red Priestess Lady Melisandre had spent the rest of the day gathering nobles as an audience, now the moon shined above their heads as they led Lord Alester Florent to his doom.

They stopped in front of Stannis Baratheon, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, next to him stood his wife and Florian's own niece Selyse "Your grace, My Queen" Florian greets.

The Queen gives a strained thin smile "Ser Axell, Ser Florian" she greets "My honored uncles"

"Your grace!" Alester wails at Stannis "Please if you'll allow me to explain-"

This time it is Florian who deals the blow to his brother's face "You will speak only if his grace allows brother"

"Let's get this over with" Stannis insists he nods at two guards who drag Alester to the pyre and tie him to it.

It is at that moment when Alester is fully secured to the beam of wood that the Red Priestess Melisandre steps from the crowd as if from a puff of smoke. She nods to Ser Godry Farring, who lights the pyre with his torch.

"Lord of Light!" Melisandre cries "Hear us and accept this token of our faith and lead us from the darkness!"

Florian walkthrough the crowd and stops to stand next to the Onion Knight Ser Davos Seaworth who had an unnerved look on his face "Ser Davos" he greets.

"Ser Florian" he greets back.

"Sire!" Alester screams "I've served you well, it was no treason I swear it!" when Stannis doesn't respond he turns to Florian "Florian you're my brother help me! Tell them I was only trying to help!"

But Florian doesn't react either, he just keeps a stoic expression on his face and watches in silence.

"How can you watch this?" Davos asks "he's your brother, your flesh and blood"

"Aye he is and for that, I will grieve for him," Florian says with a nod "But he betrayed our King and I know the law"

As the flames begin to lick at Alester's flesh, the crowd starts to pray, Davos and Florian refuse to join in "I heard you fought bravely in the battle of the Black Water" Davos comments.

Florian scoffs "For all the good it did," he says before turning to face the onion knight "I was sorry to hear about Matthos, he was a good lad and a loyal friend to my son"

Davos nods sadly "There was nothing that could have been done," he says "But thank you"

"Does your wife know?" Florian asks as Alester begins to scream louder.

"I sent word to our keep at Cape Wrath," Davos says "But I've had nothing back"

"This is war," Florian says "Ravens a shot down all the time, try and not think too much of it"

The fire finally consumes Alester's body and the screams stop Florian feels a lump form in his throat and he struggles not to turn away from the sight of his brother's charred corpse. "Lord of Light protect us!" Melisandre cries "For the night is dark and full of terrors!"

"May the seven forgive him for his sins and his treason" Florian whispers under his breath "And may he be granted the mercy of peace in the next life"

Later Florian walks back to his son Garlan's chambers and finds his him sitting on the bed and reading a copy of the seven-pointed star "What do you think you're doing?" Florian demands.

"Reading" the young man answers. Like his father, he had black hair, big ears, and a long face, his eyes were green and he had a pug nose like his mother's.

Florian snatches the book from his son's hand "Do you have any idea what King Stannis would do if he found out you had this?"

"Nothing" Garlan answers "But I imagine the Red Woman would burn me at the stake like she just did my uncle and just like that I doubt you would do anything"

Florian shakes of his head "Alester was executed for treason Garlan not because he worshiped the seven, he tried to send terms of our surrender to Tywin Lannister"

"I know the punishment for treason," Garlan says "Beheading, not burning, Whatever else he was uncle Alester was a Lord he deserved a Lord's death"

Florian sighs and sits down next to his son "He did, but Stannis is the King and it is our place to obey his orders not question them"

Garlan scoffs "Is that all you want to be, father?" he asks "A man who follows orders?"

Before Florian can answer someone knocks on the door "Enter" Florian says.

The door opens an in steps the knight Ser Justin Massey, a tall man with pale-blonde hair Florian thought he was grinning-fool "Apologies Ser Florian" he says "I looked in your chambers but you were not there so I came to see if-"

"What is it, Ser Justin?" Florian asks.

"His grace wants to see you," Ser Justin says "Immediately"

Florian rubs his head wearily "It is very late and I've just lost a brother, can it not wait?" he asks.

Ser Justin merely shrugs.

Florian sighs and turns back to his son and places a hand on his shoulder "Get some sleep" he tells him "And if you value you your life, put away that book"

He leaves his son's room and follows Ser Justin to the top of Stone Drum and into a room known as the Chamber of the Painted Table, where Aegon The Conqueror had begun his great conquest of the Seven Kingdoms.

Standing behind the carved slab of Westeros was Stannis Baratheon "Your grace, I have brought you Ser Florian Florent as it please you"

"Leave us" The king orders and Ser Justin obeys with a nod, Stannis then turns his eyes on Florian.

"Ser Florian The Fox," Stannis says "Never understood why men called you that"

Florian shrugs "A childhood nickname given by other squires your grace" he explains "I was quick on my feet and the fox is on my house's banner"

"I've seen men quicker than you," Stannis says.

"We do not get to pick the names others give us your grace"

Stannis nods "Your brother Ser Axell is down there," Stannis says "He should be grieving the death of his eldest brother but instead he's celebrating"

"Celebrating the death of a traitor Your grace" Florian defends.

"And you?" Stannis asks "Do you celebrate the death of that traitor?"

Florian merely shakes his head.

"I am in need of a new Hand of The King" Stannis explains "Your brother has put his name forward"

Florian nods "Axell has been Castellan of Dragonstone for many years, your grace," he says "He would not be an incompetent hand"

"Any man who celebrates the burning of his brother is a madman," Stannis says "I won't have a madman as my Hand"

Florian shrugs "Ser Richard Horpe then," he says "He's always been loyal"

"He's always been ambitious" Stannis corrects "Why do you not suggest yourself, you've been sworn to me longer than any of them"

"I have no interest in being Hand of the King your grace," Florian says "Life has taught me that that the ambitious men fight and waste their lives away looking for something better, but only the man who learns to be grateful with what he has can find peace"

Stannis snorts "You trained to be a Septon once did you not?"

Florian stiffens and frowns "A lifetime ago your grace"

"Your brother Axell, who you are so quick to defend, told me of that" Stannis says, "He says that you will always be true to the faith of the seven and I should not trust you for it"

"With respect your grace, you should recall that in the nineteen years I have served you I have not once given you any reason to doubt the vows I made to you," Florian says "And I never will"

"Then I ask you again Ser Florian The Fox," Stannis says "Who should be my new Hand?"

Florian looks his King in the eye "Ser Davos Seaworth" he says "The Onion Knight has been in your service just as long as I have and unlike me, he has never fought against you"

Florian thought of that day, twenty-one years ago when Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne sieged Storm's End, Florian was a young man then, one soldier among thousands, he thought it would be over in a matter of weeks but Stannis held out, then when they were forced to eat their dogs and cats Florian thought they would surrender but Stannis held out and then when they ran out of dogs and cats and pigeons and rats Florian thought that they would surrender but again Stannis held out.

Then they Eddard Stark came, the war was over Rhaegar Targaryen killed at the Trident, King Aerys murdered by his one of his own Kingsguard, the Tyrells had no problem dipping their banners.

After Robert was crowned King, instead of returning home Florian traveled to a Sept and studied to become a Septon but when he was...cast out he traveled to Dragonstone and swore allegiance to the then Lord Stannis because that was a man he could follow, not a man who would surrender at the first opportunity like Mace Tyrell or Paxter Redwyne but a man who would fight to the bitter end.

"There is no man fitter" Stannis agrees "Ser Davos will be my Hand"

Florian nods and prepares to march out but Stannis calls him back "Before you find your bed tonight find my Onion Knight," he says "tell him I wish to speak with him"

Florian nods "As it pleases you, your grace," he says before marching out when he was sure that he was alone he took out the seven-pointed star around his neck that was hidden by his doublet and began to fiddle with it. The Seven no longer had a place here and King Stannis was becoming increasingly reliant upon the Red Woman, Florian was beginning to understand that there may come a time when he must choose between his King or his faith...he prayed it would never have to come to that"

* * *

 **Mia Stark**

 **Pentos…**

Mia watches from her room's balcony at her younger sister, Arya was standing with the Bravos and fiercely trying to convince them to let her practice with them _she'll break them soon enough_ Mia thought.

She found herself wondering about her other sister, how was she faring in King's Landing? How was her new husband treating? _Not well_ Mia thought _the imp is a Lannister after all._ How had their wedding night gone? That thought made her so angry that if someone had stood near her she would have strangled them and pretended they were a Lannister.

Fortunately, the door opened and pulled her out of her dark thoughts, she turned to see Ser Rolly standing in the doorway "They are ready for you my lady"

He leads her back to where she played with the Dragon Prince "They have been arguing all night" Ser Rolly explains as they walk "Whatever you said to them, it's caused a great deal of tension"

"I refused to bend the knee," Mia says bluntly.

Rolly turns to her in disbelief "And you still demand our help"

"I'm not demanding" Mia assures "I'm asking, just like you've asked Illyrio for help"

Rolly sighs "You are inconceivable Lady Mia," he says.

Mia allows herself to smile a little.

They make it back to the room where Prince Aegon, Lord Connington, and Ser Aegor are waiting.

"We have decided on the terms of our alliance my lady" Aegon says.

Mia nods "Go on"

Griff steps forward "When we take the seven kingdoms, the North will be made an independent kingdom and you will rule as it's Queen" he says "In return you provide the full force of its armies, we will sign a pact of alliance that will last for the next twenty-five years, during that time both the North and the south will be obligated to provide aid and military support to the other when necessary"

Mia smirks _clever_ she thought _let me be Queen but keep my kingdom bonded with the south_ "These terms are acceptable" she says "As long as you understand that Stark's will be the sole rulers of the North, I have no intention of being a puppet of the Iron Throne, I will rule the North in the way that is best for its people"

Ser Aegor laughs "The pup is showing her fangs" he mocks.

Aegon ignores his knight and steps forward "Very well" he says "But you have to understand that I need to be sure that North will not be a threat to the rest of the kingdoms"

"Aye and I need to make sure that you or your successors will never try to reconquer the North" Mia agrees "But I thought we already had a solution to that problem, you were to marry my sister Sansa" she then gazes a Griff "Or was that another term Lord Connington made up?"

Griff grits his teeth in anger and Aegon shakes his head "No, it truly was my intention to marry your sister" he assures "But I have given it some thought since then, I can not marry the wife of a Lannister even if I were to kill that Lannister first, it would look like I was marrying the enemy"

"Sansa was forced to marry the Imp!" Mia snaps "She is a hostage, not an enemy"

Aegon raises his hand in apology "I choose my words poorly" he says "Of course your sister is a victim but all the same I fear I must wed someone else"

"Like who?" Mia asks.

'I have a few options in mind"

Mia sighs, she wasn't very keen on seeing her gentle-hearted sister marry this stranger anyway "Fine" she says "Then how do you suggest cement our alliance?"

"Like any monarch you'll need heirs to carry on your name just like I will" he says "My ancestor Rhaenyra once made a promise that a Stark will marry a Targaryen, a promise called the Pact of Ice and Fire, I suggest we fulfill that pact with our children" he leans forward "When our children are old enough they will marry and bond our houses for eternity"

"I suppose this way the North and the south will never truly be parted," Mia says.

Aegon glares at her "Do you object"

"Of course not," Mia says "We are all after all part of Westeros, I believe that should make us natural allies"

The prince breaks into a wide smile "Excellent let us drink on it" he gestures to a serving boy who runs to fill to cups of wine, Mia didn't usually partake but she supposed this was as good of a time as any, the boy hands Mia and Aegon a cup each, Aegon raises his in the air

"To Mia Stark," he says "Rightful Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North"

Mia smiled and drank to his words but as she does, she catches what looks like a menacing glance in his purple eyes, though it might have just been a trick of the light because it is gone as soon as she notices it…

* * *

 **Fancast for the new Oc's it's always fun to do this...**

 **Aegon Targaryen: Timothy Innes**

 **Kaegan Drace: Sam Underwood**

 **Florian 'The Fox' Florent: Jonathan Rhys Meyers**

 **Garlan Florent: Noah Silver**


	20. The Golden Company

**Nanold: Glad you enjoyed it! Sam Underwood might make a good Aegon but I choose Timothy Innes because I've seen him play a kingly charecter in another show (The Last Kingdom) and I thought he was really good in that, so when I was writing the scenes for Aegon my mind kept pictureing him as Timothy Innes so I just decided to fancast him like that. As for Kaegan, he is a little too young to be played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers at least in my opinion.**

 **The Golden Company**

 **Kaegan Drace**

 _ **King's Landing….**_

Kae watched as Sansa Stark's handmaiden Shae tried to convince her Lady to eat "You need to eat Something" the Handmaiden says pushing a plate towards Sansa "Pigeon Pie"

"No, thank you" Sansa whispers.

Shae tries again and pushes a plate of Lemon cakes towards her "Lemon cakes?" she asks.

Sansa shakes her head "No thank you"

Shae sighs "But you love lemon cakes" she turns to Kae "If you have to stand there, then try and help"

Kae nods and steps towards Sansa, he reaches out to touch her arm but decides against it "My lady please eat something" he says gently "What kind of a knight would I be if I stood here and watched you starve yourself?"

"You are very kind Ser Kaegan," the broken girl says without looking at him "But I am not hungry"

At that moment Tyrion Lannister walks up to them with a concerned look before eyeing Kae suspiciously "Tell her she needs to eat" Shae tells the Dwarf.

"My lady you do need to eat" the Imp agrees.

"I don't want to eat," Sansa says flatly.

Tyrion sighs and looks at Shae "If I could have a moment alone with my wife"

The Handmaiden eyes the Imp before saying "She needs to eat" and walking off.

Tyrion then looks at Kae but the knight shakes his head "Sorry my lord" he says "But the Queen ordered me not to leave Lady Sansa's side under any circumstances"

"Of course she did," Tyrion says with a glare he the turns back to his wife and touches her hand "I can not let you starve, I swore to protect you" Sansa pulls away her hand and Tyrion sighs "My lady I am your husband let me help you"

Kae almosts scoffs _The Lannisters truly are the cruelest family in the world, they murder most of this poor girl's family and then marry her to one of them?_ Kae could hardly wait till the true king returned to Westeros.

Sansa shakes her head "How can you help me?"

Tyrion sighs "I don't know but I can try"

Tears form in Sansa's eyes "I lie awake all night staring at the canopy, thinking of how the died"

"I could get you essence of nightshade to help you sleep" the Imp suggests.

"Do you know what they did to my brother?" Sansa asks "How they sewed his Direwolf's head onto his body...my mother, they say they cut her throat to the bone and threw her naked body into the river and my sister...my half-sister who I never treated well, who I always shunned, they say that every man at the twins took turns raping her...they say that she never did truly escaped and that the Freys are keeping her somewhere for them to use whenever they like"

Kae refuses to keep silent "You should not listen to these tales my lady," he says "They are just rumors, men tell lies especially about war"

Tyrion nods gratefully at Kae before turning back to his wife "What happened to your family was a terrible crime" he says "I did not know your brother well but I know that he was a good and brave man how could he not be, a man so young fighting for what he believed in and your half-sister well I never even had the chance to speak with her but I have heard how bravely she fought alongside the Northern army...whatever happened between the two of you before it did not deter from her determination to get you back home"

A light smile graces the imp's face "Your mother on the other hand I admired her" he says "She wanted to have me executed by I admired her, she was a strong woman and she was fierce when it came to protecting her children...she would want you to carry on you know it's true"

Sansa stands "Would you pardon me, my lord, I'd like to visit the godswood"

"Yes, of course, I heard prayer can be helpful," Tyrion says

"I don't pray anymore," Sansa says "It's the only place I can go where people won't talk to me"

Kae moves to follow her but she stops him "Ser Kaegan please I would like to go alone"

Kae shakes his head "My lady forgive me but I have orders from the queen to keep you safe" he says but in his head, he thought _I have orders from the queen to watch you and prevent you from escaping_.

"No one will harm me in the godswood," she says "Please"

 _I am weak_ Kae thought with a sigh "I can only stay away for a little while"

Sansa simply nods and walks off.

"Why is my Sister having you watch over my wife?" Tyrion demands.

Kae to turns to the imp "Because I volunteered" he says.

"You volunteered?"

"The queen was going order one of her men to watch over Lady Sansa," he says "Who would you rather guard your wife me or one of the Kettleblack brothers?"

"Fair point" Tyrion admits "Though it is an odd job for the Lord Commander of the city watch"

"These are odd times," Kae says unconvincingly,

Tyrion nods, his eyes full of suspicion but he leaves the subject alone for now "Where do you think she is hearing those things about her family?" he asks.

Kae shrugs "Our future queen's ladies like to gossip," he says "And no doubt that some guards around the keep are swapping stories on what they believe happened"

"How many goldcloaks do you have that you can trust" the Imp asks.

"Twelve" Kae answers without hesitation.

Tyrion looks at him with a look of horror on his face "Twelve?" he repeats "Twelve men in two thousand?"

"Janos Slynt spent his time as Lord Commander corrupting the men," Kae says "And your Sellsword didn't exactly root out the thugs and cutthroats while he was Lord commander"

Tyrion sighs "are there any more men that you don't trust but you believe will follow your orders to a certain extent without betraying you?"

Kae nods "yes," he says with a small smirk "To a certain extent"

"Assign them to the guard of the Red Keep" Tyrion orders. "They cannot touch any of Margery's ladies but if they find any mummers or drunken guards telling stories they shouldn't"

"My men will make sure to correct them," Kae says ominously

"Good man," Tyrion says.

Kae frowns and shakes his head "I'm not" he says "And I'm not doing it for you"

 **Mia Stark**

 _ **Outside Myr….**_

Mia sighed as finished saddling her horse, as she mounted she went over to Arya who was doing the same "Where are we?" Arya demands "Where are we going?"

"Griff says were heading towards the free city of Myr" Mia answers.

"Why Myr?" Arya asks.

Mia shrugs "Griff says that the Golden Company has a contract with Myr," she says "We need to convince them to break it"

"Griff said this...not the Prince?" Arya asks confused

Mia shakes her head "The Prince keeps to himself mostly" she explains "He's always thinking about stuff"

"Why are we following these people Mia?" Arya asks.

"Do you have something to say that isn't a question?" Mia groans.

"We should go home" Arya insists, "You said Robb's bannerman swore to defend you"

"Arya if we step into the North without an army the Boltons will kill us before the other lords even know we are there"

"Did you learn anything in King's Landing?" Arya asks with a scowl "You really think we can trust them?"

Mia sighs "I'm taking a gamble" she admits "But we need to take risks if we're gonna have any chance of getting our home back"

Arya scoffs and trots off with her horse ahead of Mia, another rider comes up next to her and first she thinks it is Harwin but when she turns, she only sees Ser Rolly "Trouble?" he asks.

Mia shakes her head "She doesn't want to be here" Mia says "All she's wanted to do since we left King's Landing is go home"

"She's a strong girl," Rolly says with a nod "But Winterfell isn't an option for either of you right now, you know that"

Mia sighs "I know"

Harwin rides up next to them and eyes Ser Rolly carefully "My lady is he bothering you?" he asks.

"We are just talking Ser" Rolly defends.

"No Ser, I'm not a knight," Harwin says "And I was speaking to the Princess"

"I am fine Harwin" Mia assures, putting a hand on his arm with a smile.

Harwin nods "I won't be far Princess" he then rides off.

"He worries about you a lot it seems" Ser Rolly comments.

Mia raises an eyebrow at the knight "He's my Sworn Sword, worrying about me is his job"

"It is good to have a protector as devoted to you as he is" Ser Rolly says "Will he be a part of your Queensguard when you take the North"

Mia scoffs "The North has never had a Queensguard," she says.

"The North has never had a Queen"

"Harwin has sworn to protect me and I am so grateful for that" Mia says "But if there ever comes a day where he finds someone to marry and father children with I won't stop him"

Ser Rolly chuckles And Mia sneers at him "What's so funny" she demands.

"You are not like what I have heard my lady" he says with a smile.

"What have you heard?" Mia asks, her anger was now replaced by curiosity.

Ser Rolly's smile disappears and is replaced by a nervous blush "Foolish stories told by mummers and bards" he says "It's well...um...nothing I should be repeating"

"You've already started," Mia says "And I hate it when people leave a story unfinished"

Ser Rolly sighs "They um...they say that in the War of the Five Kings after each battle, your brother the Young Wolf would bring you the captured survivors, you would pick the strongest man among them and...oh gods be good this is ridiculous"

"What?" Mia asks arching an eyebrow "What would I do?"

Ser Rolly looks away from her, his face was as red as a blood-orange "They say that you would force them to bed you and then on the next full moon you would give birth to a litter of giant wolves to fight in your brother's army"

Mia barely manages to keep a straight face an when she tries to hold back the laughter it only results in her having spastic convulsions in her chest, "And you believed them?" she teases "I thought you had more sense than that Ser Duck"

Ser Rolly smirks "I never truly believed it no" he defends "But when a man hears a story told so often he can not help but wonder"

Mia smiles at the knight "I can assure you I have no Wolf children running around Westeros" _although that would probably make it easier to rip Walder Frey and Roose Bolton_

It is then that Mia notices Arya glaring at them She turns back to Ser Rolly "Excuse me Ser" she says before riding up to her sister "What could possibly be wrong this time?" she asks.

"I saw you smiling at him," Arya says without looking at her sister.

Mia scoffs "Am I not allowed to smile now?" she asks sardonically.

Arya is not amused "I've never seen you smile like that at anyone before except Robb," she says "You're smiling at him without that vein popping out of your neck"

Mia glares at her sister "Are you just mocking me? Or is there a point to this story"

"You trust him," Arya says "You shouldn't trust him, you shouldn't any of them, trust got father killed"

"I have already told you," Mia says, with slight anger "I don't trust them"

"Do you trust him?" Arya asks gesturing at Rolly.

Mia simply turns away, unable to answer her youngest sister.

Later the group came to the top of a hill and stopped to admire the sight before them, for as far Mia could see there were tents, enough to house at least 10,000 men, stretched in row, the cloth of each one was stained in a shade of gold so that it was almost blinding to look at, a wooden palisade surrounded the camp.

Prince Aegon rode his horse up next to Mia, "Behold the full might of the golden company Princess Mia" he says with a smile "This is the power we will use to take back our homes"

The main gate opened and a group of horsemen rode out to meet them, they formed a circle around Aegon's party their leader rode his horse a few steps forward a massive hulk of a man with a scarred face and a big belly, his right ear was mangled and his left ear was missing entirely "Griff" he says indifferently "We hadn't received word you were coming"

"Certain events have made it more dangerous to send a raven" the aging lord responds he gives a quick glance to Mia and Arya"

"I know Duckfield and Ser Aegor and your boy of course," the scarred man says before nodding at Mia and Arya "But I am unfamiliar with these two"

"I assure you they are not yet your concern Ser Franklyn," Griff says "Not until we speak to the Captain-General"

Ser Franklyn nods "You'll have your audience" he then gestured to his fellow horsemen who broke the circle and formed two lines beside the group.

They were escorted through the main gate, the view inside reminded Mia of Robb's camp, soldiers ate by campfires, sharpened their swords and tended their horses, Archers patrolled on top of the walls and men trained with their companions, it was a familiar and comfortable sight until…

"Fuck the gods!" Mia exclaimed as they passed a large beast, the likes of which she had never seen before, it was massive with grey, leathery skin, giant ears and a long trunk, a pair of large tusks burst from its mouth and it let out a sound that Mia had never heard before, even Arya seemed awed at the sight of the massive monster.

Ser Aegor and Rolly let out laughs at the two sister's reactions, even Agon bore a smirk on his face "One would think you'd never seen an elephant before my ladies" the young prince says.

"I-I read stories but…" It embarrassed her that she was so entranced by this massive creature, if she were to return to Westeros with these beasts at her back then she would feel much more confident.

They came to a large tent and dismounted, it was surrounded by a ring of pikes topped with golden skulls, Griff approaches one a touches it "The former Captain-General of the Golden company" Ser Rolly explained to Mia "The first Ser Aegor Rivers commanded his men to boil the flesh from his skull, dip it in gold and carry it with them when they finally returned to Westeros, his successors had followed in suit"

"Who was that?" Mia asks, gesturing to the one Griff was looking at.

Surprisingly it is Ser Aegor who steps forward to answer "Ser Myles Toyne," he says "The last Captain-General, he was a good man, a brave man"

"They're ready to see you" Ser Franklyn says, he allows Griff, Aegon, Aegor, and Rolly to pass but when it comes to Mia and Arya he blocks their path "Not you my ladies" he says "My apologies but this will be delicate meeting, it's best if they're a no strangers"

Mia wants to protest but she knows that she will never earn their trust if she continues to fight against their wishes "Is that so?" Mia says slyly "What do you suppose we should do while we wait?"

"I'll have my best man escort you to your tents," the scarred man says, he then turns to a nearby campfire and calls out "Hound!"

Mia stiffens at the sound of that name, as does Arya _It's not possible_ she thought, but sure enough the massive-monster of a man stands from the campfire, wearing the same dark armor, the right side of his face, slick and black and charred "The fuck do you want" he demands of Ser Franklyn.

"Take these two" Ser Franklyn demands "Find them a spare tent"

"I'm not your fucking-" he cuts himself off when he turns to see Mia and Arya for the first time "You fucking cunt," he says to Ser Franklyn "What in seven hells are you doing with the Stark bitches?"

 **Jon Connington**

Griff looked around the grand golden tent, officers and old friends greeted him with smiles and kind words, some even embraced him but most were focused on Ser Aegor who greeted them laughs and embraced almost every one of them he always was far better with people...when he felt they deserved it.

"Giff!" he heard a voice call out to him, he turned to see another familiar face walking towards him.

"Gaemon" Griff greets, clasping the younger man's hand, like his father Gae, had dark hair and brown eyes, he also a muscular yet lithe build "You look well"

"You look tired" Gae says back

' _That is to be expected'_ Griff thought to himself "I hear you have become a Serjeant" he comments.

Gae nods "Malo Jayn died of an infected wound" he explains "Black Balaq and Harry Strickland decided that I should replace him"

"A fine choice!" a voice calls from behind Griff, he turns to see Aegor and Rolly walking toards them "My son is well suited for the postion" Aegor says embracing Gae.

"Father, Ser Rolly" Gae greets "It's good to see you"

Aegor takes a step back and inspects his eldest son who was almost a foot taller then him "You're a big bastard now" he says "When we sail for Westaros any man who fights aganist us will run when they see you coming"

"If we sail for Westaros father" Gae counters "Our leaders have not yet made a decisio"

"They will today" Griff assures "Where is Daemon?"

"With the weapons master" Gae replies "My little brother is becoming quite the blacksmith"

"And Jacera?" Aegor asks anxiously.

Gae's face darkens "The last I heard she was still in Volantis"

Aegor nods grimly "I see"

The awkwardness is cut off when the leaders of the golden company march into the tent and make themselves comfortable on their curule seats, among them were Gorys Edroyen, the company paymaster, the summer islander Black Balaq, Lysono Maar, the spymaster and Homeless Harry Strickland the Captain-General of the Golden company.

"Lord Connington" Harry greets "We were not expecting your presence here," he says barely holding back a yawn.

' _How di_ d a man like that become Captain-general after Myles?' Griff wondered "You'll accept my apologies, my lords," he says loudly so that the whole room could hear him "We could not risk sending a raven, not when we are so close to our goal"

Harry nods then turn to the Prince "This must be your son"

Aegon shakes his head and steps forward next to Griff "Come now Captain Strickland, there is no need to be coy" he says 'We are all friends here"

Griff couldn't help but smile at the boy's charisma _'he will be a great king one day'_ he turns back to Harry and the others "My lords while Captain Strickland knows the true identity of this young man the rest of you do not" Griff says "It has been a well-guarded secret for many years but no longer, my lords I give Aegon of the House Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm"

The gathered crowd erupts into surprised mummers and conversation "Silence!" Black Balaq calls out, shutting everyone up.

"That is a grand claim Lord Connington," Lysono Maar says fiddling with one of the pearls attached to his earlobe "But if remember correctly Aegon died with his sister and mother some twenty years ago"

"That is the story that was told" Griff says with a nod "And while it is sadly true in the case of Princess Rhaenys, the babe that was butchered by Gregor Clegane was only a decoy put there by the Eunech Varys, "Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos has kept the lad hidden for the past twenty years, he has been trained in arms, as a true knight should be he reads and writes, he speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry, a Septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith, he cooks his own food and tends his own fires, he is a worthy King my lords, much more than the demented bastard Joffrey"

"A good speech Lord Connington, the boy sounds Impressive," Gorys Edoryen says "But if it is our help you seek I'm afraid that the Magisters of Myr have already bought that privilege and the Golden Company has never broken a contract"

Before Griff can answer the Prince steps fourth "I understand your hesitance my lords!" he says loudly "The honor of the Golden Company is well known but what can the Magisters of Myr truly offer you gold and glory? You are in no short supply of either of those when the Aegor Bittersteel founded your brotherhood he swore to see a Blackfyre on the Iron Throne, the Blackfyre's are all dead but you can still see one of your own on the throne"

"Is that what you are lad?" Black Balaq asks skeptically "One of us?"

"Aye" Aegon answers "I do not ask you to fight for me alone but for yourselves as well, many of you are exiles from Westeros, Lords, knights, and bastards cast out by tyrants who abuse their power, stand with me and you will return home to your rightful places, stand with me and I swear that I will not rest until I have personally seen each one of you given the justice that you deserve"

"I'd rather die fighting for my home then some poxy Magister's squabbles" Ser Franklyn Flowers announces "I'm with you Aegon Targaryen and bugger anyone who doesn't stand the same"

"It has been dreadfully dull working these petty contracts the last few years," Lysono Maar says thoughtfully "I expect it would be quite a rush to restore the greatest dynasty the world has ever known"

Homeless Harry nods in agreement "It seems you have won us over Prince Aegon" he says "When you sail home it will be alongside The Golden Company"

Griff and Aegor share a triumphant smile, Ser Rolly pats Aegon on the back, when suddenly Harry raises his hand and says "However, there is something that concerns us, Ser Franklyn"

The scarred knight steps forward "The other three that you arrived with" he says "One of my men recognized two of them, he says that they are Arya Stark and Mia Snow, daughters of Lord Eddard Stark.

Aegon nods "This is true," he says.

"Why are they here?" Gorys Edoryen demands.

Griff steps forward "Lady Arya and Mia escaped Westeros after the death of Robb Stark, only a week beforehand Ser Aegor Drace, myself and Ser Rolly Duckfield had traveled to Westeros to form a pact with the Young Wolf, his half-sister formed it instead"

"Why should they be trusted?" Black Balaq asks loudly "The Starks betrayed the Targaryens and fought with Robert Baratheon during the rebellion"

"Because they do not fight for us my lords" Aegon proclaims loudly "They fight with us, in exchange for her assistance in the wars to come I have promised Mia Snow her ancestral seat of Winterfell as well as the title of Queen in The North"

The gathered crowd does not like this one bit and erupts into cries of anger "Why should we fight so that Ned Stark's cunt of a bastard daughter can take one of the seven kingdoms from us? Gorys Edoryen demands.

"Aye!" Ser Denys Strong agrees, a daunting man with a big brown mustache "I'd sooner see her on knees and sucking my cock then sitting high on a throne"

"That is unworthy of you Ser Denys," The Prince says with something that sounds like disappointment in his voice "I took you for a knight, not a mindless brute"

Ser Denys shrinks away at Aegon's words and once again Griff had to give a smile _'They have known him less than an hour and already long for his approval'_

"I understand your anger my lords Griff says "Mia Snow is nothing but a delusional child who foolishly believes that she is the heir to her half-brother's kingdom, why should we fight to fulfill her misguided fantasies? But consider this, the Northerns also believe her to be their one true ruler and they will rise up to fight with us if we return with their so-called Queen, who would you rather have as neighbor my lords, a dangerous and cunning mastermind such as Roose Bolton? Or a girl far too green to know what game she is playing?"

The leaders of the Golden Company seem satisfied by this but Griff notices some of Serjeant's and knights still grumble, seeing this Ser Aegor takes a step forward "Perhaps it won't even come to that!" he shouts "War is a dangerous time and no place for a woman, the bastard is just as likely to die in battle then take back her home"

"But make no mistake my lords," Aegon says "I mean to honor my promise to Lady Mia, if she survives we will do everything in our power to help her retake the North"

The one-eyed Ser Will Cole shrugs "Fine by me" he says "Win or lose this could very well be the last contract we ever take, might as well make it a memorable one"

Captain Strickland stands "The Golden Company hereby pledges ourselves to Prince Aegon of the House Targaryen the sixth of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm!"

 **Mia Stark**

Mia walked through the camp of the Golden Company with the Hound, Arya stood a few feet away from them, she gave the Hound a deathly stare.

"Don't think your sister likes me very much" The Hound comments.

"Well, you murdered her friend" Mia counters.

"Who?"

"The Butcher's boy"

"Oh him" The Hound snorts "I was following the Prince's orders"

"Yes I can tell how loyal you are to Joffrey" Mia mocks "I heard you tucked tail and ran at the battle of the Blackwater"

The Hound nods "Any other smart man would have done the same" he says "Tried to take your sister with me"

That gains her full attention "Sansa" Mia says "How is she?"

"How would you be if you were living with that feral little cunt?"

"Why didn't you take her?" Mia demands.

"She didn't want to come"

"And that stopped you?" Mia asks "She's less than half your size!"

The Hound shrugs "Scared kittens make noise"

"What a surprise" Mia scoffs "The dog doesn't like cats"

The Hound comes to a stop and stares at her for a moment, his overpowering gaze makes Mia feel like a tiny mouse but she tries to keep that hidden, after a while he grunts and nods to a couple of nearby tents "Take those two" he says before marching off without another word.

Arya watches as the massive man marches off "I'm going to kill him" she says.

Mia shakes her head "No you won't" she says.

"He killed Mycah!" Arya almosts yells "He tried to kill you!"

"He did those things because Joffrey ordered him" Mia says "No one ordered him to save my life from his brother" she puts a hand on her sister's shoulder "I'm sorry about your friend Arya but at least try to remember that I'd be dead if it wasn't for the hound"

Arya gives her a look of disgust and shrugs off her hand before marching off, Harwin sees this and comes up next to Mia "I don't like the way she has been looking at you of late" he says.

Mia sighs "She's angry she feels like I'm doing nothing to avenge our family"

"My lady can I offer a word of advice?" he asks, Mia simply nods "Your sister has done nothing but wait since Lord Eddard was beheaded, she feels trapped and useless"

"She told you this?" Mia asks.

Harwin shakes his head "No but the truth is obvious" he says "What she needs is a purpose"

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have something in mind," Mia says.

"I do," Harwin says "She has already been trained in the Braavosi style of water dancing there are men here who can help enhance those skills and perhaps one day she might be a better use to your cause"

Mia nods "Alright find someone but I want to meet them before I decide anything"

Harwin nods "Yes Princess"

Mia steps into her tent, other the gold color it was almost identical to the one she had in Robb's camp, her lips quiver, she gets undressed into her small clothes she let a sigh of relief, this was a safe place, a place where she didn't have to pretend to be strong or brave, she could just be the scared little girl she truly was.

She slipped under the bed sheets and began to sob softly


	21. Kings Die Like Flies

**Kings Die Like Flies**

 **Kaegan Drace**

 **King's Landing….**

* * *

Kae looked over the massive group standing before him, men dressed in mail armour and wrapped in thick woollen, gold-dyed cloaks, the city watch of king's landing and they were all his to command.

Kae stood high on the steps leading to the western Barracks, so that they could all see him well, flanking him to his right to his left stood Cooper, a veteran of the gold cloaks for fifty years, his grey-white hair was balding, many of his teeth were missing and he had a thick bushy moustache, Cooper was one of the few men who had not been corrupted by Janos slynt, as he still believed in his proper duties as a man of the city watch and for that Kae had made him his second in command.

Standing to Kae's left was another man by the name Aden Tanner, unlike Cooper, Alyn was closer to age with Kae, he had blonde hair but not like the Lannister, his was darker and dirtier, his face was handsome enough but his nose had clearly been broken on more than one occasion, he joined the city watch only a few months after Kae, he was arrogant, rude and had a witty tongue. However unlike most this was not without proper cause, he was also a competent fighter, he had a sharp mind when dealing with criminals, Kae knew he was brave because during the battle of blackwater when the boy Joffrey fled and many of the men joined him Aden instead led the defence of the Mud Gate until Lord Tywin arrived.

 _I may not trust him_ Kae thought _But I trust his dedication to the city._ And for that, he had also earned a place at Kae's side.

"Some of you know me!" Kae calls out to the gathered crowd "The rest of you will learn, I am Ser Kaegan of House Drace your new Lord Commander!"

He could tell many of them were unhappy by this, many of them had been in the city watch for decades, others were simply older and saw Kae as nothing but a boy...he would show them different "I assume that at least one of you can tell me who the Kingsguard are!" Kae continues, they all look confused by the question but one man steps forward to answer.

"They are the brotherhood of knights who protects the king" the man answers.

"They are!" Kae says with a nod "Some will tell you that they have the most important duty in the kingdom but I will tell you that we have a far greater task, the Kingsguard protect a single man, we protect half a million people That is the most important duty in the kingdom...and many of you seem to have forgotten that duty" Kae pulls out a list of names "Step forward if you hear your name being called! Rolan! Myken! Mole! Timmon! Fryn! Dake! Pissbreath! Eel! Warne! Orland! Barrock! Morsh! Licker! Dunsen!

The fourteen men all come to step forward, Kae steps fourth and inspects them all "When I became Lord Commander I was told you men had much in common, And I am inclined to agree" Kae turns back to his list and begins angrily reading off it "Bribery, extortion, thievery! rape! Murder! SCUM!" Kae screams at them before throwing his list at them. "And to add to it all, each one of you fled during the battle of the blackwater! You disgrace the city watch, get out of my sight!"

"What makes you think you can make us leave boy?" one of them spits.

Kae gives the former Goldcloak a dangerous grin "Cooper!" he calls.

The older man whistles and thirty more Goldcloaks step forward, they draw the weapons and surround their former colleagues "Escort these degenerates out of the city, kill any who resist" Kae orders

As the men are led away Kae changes his mind "Wait, this is not right!" he calls "The are criminals, take them to black cells!" he turns to the rest of the goldcloaks and ends his display with a simple "Dismissed"

He turns to move into the Barracks, Cooper and Aden follow closely behind "That was quite the introduction Commander" Aden says with a smirk "I certainly enjoyed it"

"The men won't forget that" Cooper grumbles.

"Yes, I believe that was the intention" Aden replies.

"Don't get witty with me Tanner" the older man growls "I've been in the city watch long enough to know what happens when a Lord Commander makes an enemy of his men"

"They need to see that I am no Janos Slynt," Kae says "And I am certainly not the Imp's cutthroat sellsword"

"The Goldcloaks have been corrupt since Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne," Cooper says "A display like that will not suddenly reform them"

"But it will make them think twice the next time they want to break the law" Kae says, finally turning to the two "You two have both proven to be worthy of the gold cloak, which is why I am making you Aden the Captain of the Mud Gate and you Cooper, will be Captain of the Dragon Gate"

Cooper gives him a salute and Aden only grins.

"Now we must go," Kae says with a roll of his eyes "There is a royal wedding that needs attending"

* * *

 **Mia Stark**

 **Esoss….**

Mia grunted as Harwin knocked her off her feet. Since The Prince had secured the fealty of the Golden Company, they had been marching back to Pentos, it took far longer now that they were travelling with ten-thousand men, they were currently camped a few miles from the free city, as close to Illyrio's Manse as possible without worrying the other Magisters.

Night had fallen and Mia found that this was the best time to train her combat abilities, she spent the days talking with as many soldiers of the golden company, the idea was put forward by Harwin who "You have no army of your own Princess" he said "So you should give these men a reason to fight for you when the time comes.

Mia took the advice, every morning after she broke her fast, she found a new soldier to talk to, most of them instantly recognised her by her purple eyes and missing fingers and by the fact that she was one of the few women in the camp, she asked them their names, their stories, if they had any family, she asked anything to get to know them, they were nervous at first but she eased their tension with her warmest smile and her sweetest words, By the time it was done, they were practically smitten with her.

"Have you found someone for Arya yet?" Mia asks Harwin as she jumps back to her feet.

"Aye" Harwin answers, narrowly dodging a blow from Mia's practice blade "The men speak of Qartheen man who roams the camp, they tell me he was part of a guild called the sorrowful men"

"Have him brought to me in the morning?" Mia says "I want to see him for myself first"

"Yes, my lady" Harwin nods.

They continuing their sparring for a while longer before a gruff voice calls "You trying to teach how to fight or how to die?"

Harwin and Mia turn to see the Hound leaning against a post with a flagon of wine in his hand "I do not get your meaning" Harwin replies in a sour tone.

"You keep teaching her like that and the pup will find her pretty little head being split in half by the first cunt who knows how to hold a sword"

"The Princess knows how to fight" Harwin defends "I am merely—"

"Showing her how to get killed" The hound cuts in "Aye she'll be able to fight a duel but in a real battle when she's surrounded by hundreds of hardened killers you think dancing around like that is going to help?" he then takes a swig of wine and mutters "dumb cunt"

Harwin has turned red with anger, Mia takes the sparring sword from his hand and offers it to the Hound "Then why don't you show him how it's done" she says.

"I have better things to do than play around with you pup The hound snorts.

"What drinking or sleeping?" Mia scoffs.

The Hound stands and glares at her and once again Mia feels like a scared little girl _'why does he have this effect on me?'_ she thought, Harwin, sensing her discomfort, stepped forward to defend her but she gently moved him away as the Hound came over to her.

"Do I frighten you?" he asks, when she doesn't answer he sneers and takes one of the practice swords from her hand "Come on then, let's see what you daddy taught you when he still had a head"

His comment makes Mia burn with anger, she charges forward with her sword raised, but the much larger man easily parried the blow before kicking her legs from under her and knocking her to the ground with a grunt.

"That's the same kind of temper that almost got you killed against my brother," The Hound says "You wanna little pup? Not gonna be much use to your dead brother then"

Mia growled as she stood up, her face flushed with anger, she charged again swinging her blade a few times but the Hound deflected every blow, before smashing, his mailed fist into her mouth, knocking her down again.

This time Harwin stepped forward, a real sword drawn, The Hound moved to defend herself as Mia spat blood on to the ground "Is this your entire plan?" the Hound asks her, keeping an eye on Harwin "Put on a little show of bravery then cower behind your man as soon as someone threatens you?"

"Harwin get back!" Mia commands, blood dribbling down her chin.

Harwin looks horrified "Princess I—"

"I said get back!" Mia says louder, she gets back up to her feet and raises her sword again, the Hound turns back to her.

The Hound sneers again "I could easily snap that pretty little neck of yours if I wanted" he then gestures to Harwin "And there's nothing that cocksucker could do about it"

Mia moves against the Hound again, swinging at him the same way as she did before, however, when he tries to smack her down, she ducks and with all her might smashes her boot into his knee, he grunts and stumbles, while his guard is down Mia swings her blade and smashes it into the charred side of his face.

The Hound stumbles but refuses to fall, he spits out blood and laughs "The pup is growing her fangs" he says,

"If this was a real sword you would be dead," Mia says.

The Hound snorts "If it was a real sword you never would have had the chance" he says before dropping the practice sword before marching off.

Mia turns to Harwin who is watching the hound furiously as he walks off "A man should not speak to a princess that way"

"People have spoken to me far worse than that" Mia counters

"A different time" Harwin states.

Mia nods sadly "Aye it was"

She looks up at her protector and smiles, despite his tendency to be overprotective of her, Mia genuinely felt safer knowing that Harwin was always there to watch over her, she puts a gentle hand on his arm "Get some rest" she says "I'll need you early tomorrow"

He nods "Yes my lady," he says before leaving for her own tent. Mia makes for her own tent but upon entering it finds someone already there.

A man stood in the centre of her tent, he was thin but fit and impossibly tall, larger than Harwin and even the Hound, his head was shaved bald, in fact he had no eyebrows as well, there was not a single trace of hair on his body, his eyes were grey, practically colourless, his skin was the colour of milk and his lips were stained a deep blue, he wore black robes laced with gold and bore a demented smile on his face that sent shivers down Mia's spine.

"My Princess of Winter," he said with a bow, his voice was cold but oddly soothing in exact contrast with his appearance.

"Who are you? Mia demands "Why are you here?"

The tall man's grin becomes wider, Mia then saw that his teeth were a perfect white but is tongue was rotting black "You already know who I am Purple Princess" he states, crossing his arms behind his back.

"What?" Mia says in confusion "I don't—"

The pale man steps towards her table, she notices that his footsteps make no noise as he trots through the tent "Would like a drink?" he asks, offering her a jewelled cup that did not belong to her.

"No," Mia says, her voice coming out slightly weak "Tell me who you are!"

The pale man laughs "That oaf you took for a bodyguard, did he not yet speak of me?"

Mia nods in realization "You are the Qartheen" he said "The sorrowful man"

The pale man's grey eyes light up with glee "I believe you wished to speak with me" he said

 _How did he know that?_ Mia thought "I was going to send Harwin to find you in the morning," she says.

"Yes my apologies," the Sorrowful Man says, his joyful expression changing to one of what seemed to be genuine guilt "But I fear that I have been much too excited to meet you to wait any longer"

"Well you're here now," Mia says, quickly glancing to her sword which rested on her bed "So what can you offer me and my sister?"

The Sorrowful Man's grin returns "Oh many things Purple Princess" he says happily "You want revenge against the lions for what they did to your family but so does the little one, grant me your blessing and the child will become a living shadow, a dagger in the dark to strike down your enemies"

 _So she would become an assassin_ Mia thought _gods be good what would Lady Stark think of this?_

"And what would you get in return for this...service?" Mia says cautiously

The Sorrowful Man once again grabs the jewelled cup and offers it to her "All that I ask is that you take a sip"

Mia takes the cup and looked inside, the liquid was blue like the Sorrowful Man's lips, it was oily and thick like honey, she took a sniff and recoiled at the smell of rotting flesh, she eyes the Sorrowful Man suspiciously.

"I do not mean to poison you Purple Princess" he assures "The shade-of-the-evening will not kill you, it will merely clear your eyes and unstop your ears"

With a deep breath Mia raised the cup to her lips, the sip tasted like ink and spoiled meat, she almost spat it out but instead forced it down her throat, almost immediately a strange sensation began to overwhelm her, it was neither painful nor pleasurable, it spread from her chest throughout her whole body, on her tongue she tasted wine and mutton, honey, milk, lemonwater, the kidney pies that Old Nan used to make at Winterfell and the sweets her father would give her when she was young, she tasted blood and flesh from when she bit one of the Freys when they tore the dress from her body after the red wedding, it was all the tastes she had ever known.

The sensation was so overwhelming that Mia fell to her knees and clenched her eyes shut "Do not fight it, Purple Princess,," She heard the Sorrowful Man tells her "Embrace it" His voice was nothing but a whisper compared to the drumming that was going on in her skull, she held the sides of her head in her hands in an effort to make it stop but it only grew.

And then as quickly as it came, it was gone, Mia opened her eyes and looked up at the Sorrowful Man he gave her a final blue smile before the darkness took her and she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **Kaegan Drace**

 **King's Landing….**

Kae stood in the Great Sept of Baelor with countless of other nobles close to the rear as Lord Mace Tyrell walked his beautiful daughter the soon-to-be-queen Margaery down the aisle, the young woman truly was the most enchanting woman Kae had ever seen and she was kind as well, granting bread and water to the poor and starving, speaking to the children orphaned by the Battle of the Blackwater ' _she will be a magnificent queen'_ Kae thought _'a shame that it will not last'_

She took the arm of the boy-king Joffrey, who gave an arrogant smirk as they turned to the High Septon who called out to the crowd "Let it be known that Margaery of the House Tyrell and Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul, cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder!"

The vicious bastard turned to his bride and said "With this kiss, I pledge" he then kissed the young woman and the crowd began applauding.

* * *

Later at the royal feast Kae was speaking with the new Queen's cousins Megga and Elinor Tyrell, the former was fat and far too loud but Elinor, while not as near beautiful as Queen Margaery, was very pretty, she laughed at Kae's japes and listened intently to his stories, every now and then she would playfully touch his arm, when Megga realised that Kae was more interested in her cousin then her she left the two to speak alone.

"Is it true that you've expelled a group of goldcloaks from the city watch?" Elinor asks.

 _Word travels fast in this city_ Kae reminded himself "Aye it is my lady" he says "They were corrupt criminals who spread poison through the city watch, I could not abide them any longer"

"To have such men a part order that is supposed to protect us" Elinor shakes her head before giving Kae a sweet smile "I will sleep more soundly at night knowing you are now Lord Commander Ser Kaegan"

Ever since Kae had come to King's Landing he had grown used to the attraction he got from these highborn ladies _Kae The Comely indeed_ he thought.

"Forgive me my lady" Kae says to Elinor "As much it hurts me to do so I must leave your company to pay my respects to the royal couple" the girl looks disappointed but perks up when Kae lifts her hand kisses it, he then leaves her with a smile _she is sweet but a fool_ Kae decides _a sweet little fool._

Kae makes his way the high table, where the so-called royal family sat, there the boy-king Joffrey sat with his new bride, the queen-regent Cersei sat on the left side of them looking quite irritated "Your Grace" Kae bows before Joffrey before turning to his new consort "Queen Margaery" out of the corner of his eye, Kae sees Cersei stiffen at the sound of her good daughter's new title.

"Ser Kaegan" Queen Margaery greets with a smile, Joffrey merely gives him a nod "How is your new appointment as Lord Commander of the City Watch?"

"I can only hope that I am worthy of the honour your grace" Kae answer

"Judging by the purges you have begun to commit you may not be Lord Commander of many men soon enough" Queen Cersei says.

"The men I arrest are criminals your grace" Kae defends "violent and corrupt men who should never have been brought into the watch"

"We are so grateful to you for working to make our beloved city a better place Ser Kaegan," Queen Margaery says "King's landing is truly blessed to have an honourable knight like you"

Kae nods "Your words are too kind your grace" he says "I merely wanted to congratulate you both on this happy day, I do not have the coin to purchases you a magnificent gift as these great lords can but know that as long as I am Commander of the City Watch the city will be protected"

"Yes, yes that's very good Ser Kaegan thank you," The boy-king says rudely.

Margaery, on the other hand, smiles brightly at him "Thank the gods for a knight as valiant as you Ser Kaegan" she says "Now please do not let us keep you, enjoy the feast"

Kae nods and bows, the words "Your graces" slip from his lips and he then leaves,

He sees Aden and Cooper guarding one of the entrances to the feast and walks over towards them, while Kae was invited as a guest, his companions were only here as guards "You seem quite popular among the Tyrell ladies" Aden says with a smirk.

Kae ignores that and turns to Cooper "Seen anything suspicious?" he asks.

The older goldcloak shakes his head "No m'lord everything is quiet, just the way I like it"

"Do you really think someone would make a move on Joffrey here?" Aden asks "He's surrounded by his Kingsguard"

"He was surrounded by his Kingsguard during the riot" Kae reminds "Look at the body of Ser Preston Greenfield and tell me how much the presence of a Kingsguard dissuades a vengeful man then"

Kae then inspects the feast, his eyes falling upon The Red Viper and his paramour "Keep an eye on Prince Oberyn, his hatred of the Lannister's is well known" Kae tells his companions before turning to another member of the feast "And the Lady Sansa as well, she has more reason than most to hate Joffrey.

"Everyone silence! clear the floor!" The vicious bastard suddenly shouts, the music stopped and everyone took their seats including Kae, the boy-king continued "There's been too much amusement here today, a royal wedding is not an amusement, a royal wedding is history. The time has come for us to contemplate our history" as he spoke the massive lion head opened its mouth "My lords, my ladies, I give you King Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy, the War of the Five Kings"

Five dwarfs, dressed in ridiculous costumes came riding out, the one dressed as Balon Greyjoy wore a Kraken, Stannis wore the Red Priestess, Robb wore a direwolf, Renly wore a bare-bottomed Loras Tyrell and Joffrey wore a crowned lion.

The dwarf-Joffrey looked out to the crowd and called "Let the war begin!"

The dwarfs then engaged in a degrading and quite frankly pathetic interpretation of the War of the Five Kings, the boy-king laughed hysterically at the sight and when the King laughs his court laughs with him.

Kae did not join them though, he had no love for the dwarfs but it still disgusted him that these so-called nobles would find a juvenile act like this amusing. He looked around to see he wasn't the only one who found this disgusting, notably the spider Lord Varys who closed his eyes and frowned, Ser Jamie also shook his head at the sight, Olenna Tyrell frowned as well, her grandson Ser Loras got up from his seat and stormed off, Queen Margaery looked uncomfortable but laughed dutifully when her new husband looked at her, Lady Sansa watched with a blank expression.

The dwarf dressed as Joffrey inevitably wins, each of them takes a bow before the boy-king stands from his chair "Well fought" he says "Well fought, here you are, the champion's purse...though you're not the champion yet are you? A true champion defeats all the challengers, surely there are others out there who still dare to challenge me reign" the bastard then turns to Lord Tyrion and gives him a vicious grin "Uncle how about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume"

The Imp stands from his seat "One taste of combat was enough for me your grace" he says "I would like to keep what remains of my face but I think you should fight him, this was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle, I speak as a firsthand witness" Kae had to smirk at that, he too watched Joffrey retreat in terror at the battle of the blackwater, making up stupid excuses as he fled.

"Climb down from the high table with your new valyrian sword" Tyrion continues "And show everyone how a true king wins his throne"

The King's smile is gone by now, he grabs his wine cup and walks behind his uncle spilling its contents over his head as everyone watches awkwardly "A fine vintage" Tyrion says "A shame that it spilled"

"It did not spill" Joffrey spat.

"My love, come back to me" Queen Margaery calls trying to calm the situation "It's time for my father's toast"

Joffrey scoffs "How does he expect me to toast without wine?" he says "Uncle you shall be my new cupbearer"

"Your grace does me a great honour," Tyrion says with a smile.

"It's not meant as an honour" the bastard replies venomously.

Tyrion sighs and moves towards the boy-king who drops the cup and kicks it away as Tyrion tries to grab it, people laugh as the Imp crawls under the table to try and find it, Kae himself feels half tempted to help the little Lannister but restrains himself.

Eventually,his wife the Lady Sansa stands from his chair and helps her husband find the cup too which he nods gratefully at her _She still has good heart_ Kae thought, _Even after all she's been through._

Tyrion sighs and brings the boy-king his cup "What good is an empty cup?" Joffrey mocks "Fill it"

The Imp obeys and tries once again to hand his nephew the cup "Kneel" Joffrey demands "Kneel before your king".

To Kae's surprise Lord Tyrion does not move, he just stands there holding the cup out and staring the boy-king down "Kneel" Joffrey demands again and again the Imp refuses, by now Joffrey is red with anger "I said KNEEL!"

"Look the pie!" Queen Margaery calls, Kae turns to see the largest pigeon pie he'd ever seen being brought forth, this distracts the boy-king away from his uncle, he draws his new valyrian-steel sword that he named Widow's Wail and sliced the pie open, Kae dutifully clapped along with the rest of the nobles as Margaery fed her husband a piece of it.

"Uncle!" The boy-king called out as he noticed Tyrion and Lady Sansa trying to leave "Where are you going?"

The Imp turns back "I thought I might change out of these wet clothes your grace"

"No, no, no" Joffrey says with a laugh "I like you better this way, serve me my wine"

Tyrion fills the cup and hands it to the boy-king who takes large gulps from it "Your grace please" Tyrion sighs "Lady Sansa is very tired"

"No!" Joffrey says before letting out a cough "No you'll…" another cough "You'll wait here..un...until"

By now the king was coughing uncontrollably, he drank more wine but that only seemed to make the coughing worse Kae leaned forward in his chair and Tyrion took a concerned step towards his nephew "You grace?"

"It...it's nothing...the pie it's...nothing" the king says coughing violently between his words, he tried to take another drink but the wine came spewing out his mouth, in another fit of coughing by now his face was turning red.

"He's choking!" Queen Margaery cried.

Lady Olenna comes to her granddaughter's side "Help the poor boy!" she yelled, "Idiots help your king!"

"Move away!" Jamie Lannister shouted, shoving guests aside as the king collapsed to the ground, Kae ran forward as well and began to pound the king on the back, Ser Osmund Kettleblack ripped open the boy's collar "Fetch Pycelle!" Kae yelled at Aden "Fetch him now!"

For once the witty man had no comment and merely ran to his task.

"Help me turn him over" Ser Jamie," told Kae, together they flipped the king on his back, Ser Osmund jammed a spoon down the boy's throat but it did no good, Joffrey began to claw at his throat, tearing bloody pieces of flesh from it.

Queen Cersei came running forward, shoving Kae, Ser Osmund and Ser Jamie back "Get away!" she screamed, "Don't touch him!"

As she cradled her son in her lap, Kae saw that his face had turned purple, blood was seeping from his nose, mouth and eyes, a look of pure terror was fixed on his face. _This isn't the work of a simple pigeon pie_ Kae thought _The King has been poisoned_

Kae stumbled away from the horrible sight _The boy is only nineteen_...t _he same age as Jace_ the thought of his sweet little sister being in this situation was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Joffrey lifted a hand, pointing at Lord Tyrion who lifted the King's cup from the ground, Queen Margaery was weeping into her grandmother's shoulder, Cooper gathered some goldcloaks to keep the crowd back, finally, the boy-king stopped moving, Cersei let out a scream and just like that it was over.

"He did this!" Cersei said venomously pointing at Tyrion just as Joffrey had "He poisoned my son, Your King, Take him! Take him!, TAKE HIM!"

The Kingsguard Ser Balon Swann, Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Osmund Kettleblack grab the imp and drag him off as he glares at his sister.

"Where is his wife?" Cersei demands, Kae looks around to see that Ned Stark's daughter was nowhere to be found "Where's Sansa?"

"Find her!" Lord Tywin orders Kae "Bar the gates of the city seize every ship in the harbour"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Cersei screams.

"No one leaves the capital!" Tywin yells "No one!"

Kae leaves the feast with his goldcloaks "Gather our men" Kae orders Cooper "Search every corner of the city"

"How many men?" Cooper asks.

"As many as we have" Kae answers.

Not even taking the time to dress in his armour, within a matter of minutes, the bells were ringing and he and his men were tearing the city apart looking for the Stark girl, after almost an hour, a voice calls out "Commander!" Kae turns to see Aden and five other men, marching over to him.

"Did you find her?" Kae asks.

Aden shakes his head, his usual smug smile replaced by a serious frown "No but we think she escaped with the help of Dontos Hollard"

"The King's fool?" Kae asks "Bring him to me, I want to have a word with him"

"He's dead Ser," Aden says "We found his body, burning and feathered with crossbow bolts on the boat in the blackwater"

"Oh, seven fucking hells!" Kae shouts, running his hands through his hair "Who could have done this?"

 **Mia Stark**

 **Essos….**

Darkness, that was all Mia could see, she wondered an empty void, for hours, days, weeks she did not know, all she felt was fear _Am I? dead_ she thought _Is this what death is? Nothing? Oblivion? Is Robb here?_

 _Of course you are a dead_ a voice seemed to mock her from the darkness _the Sorrowful Man poisoned you he was an assassin sent by Lord Tywin or Queen Cersei and like a fool you took the drink from him even though you knew it was poison, he's probably killed Arya by now as well and you are to blame, it seems you are not only a bastard but a fool Mia Snow._

"SHUT UP!" Mia screamed at the voice in her head, a sharp pain was stabbing at her skull, she clenched eyes shut for what felt like an eternity.

When she opened them she was no longer in darkness but a field of golden roses, nearby a lion was roaring in agony, golden thorns wrapped around the beast's body, circled and tightened around its neck, suffocating it and causing blood to pour from its wounds.

As quickly as Mia saw it the image was gone, and now she was in a dark cell, layers of snow covered the ground and a dark and cold smoke emitted from the walls, standing in the darkest corner of the cell was a man Mia did not recognize, every inch of his skin was dripping with blood, his eyes showed pure evil, his mouth was fixed into an unnaturally large and cruel smile, in his hand he held a bloody knife, he stood over a cowering wolf which was covered in bleeding cuts. The man looked directly at Mia laughed sadistically, the wolf let a horrible howl of terror.

Mia turned away in fear and saw yet another vision, this time she saw three dragons, flying above the clouds, the sky was lit up with their fire, they tore and bit at each other, tearing chunks of flesh from one another and burning each other with their Dragonfire.

"STOP IT!" Mia screamed all she felt was fear, tears were streaming down her face and landing on the empty ground below, her legs felt like jelly she fell to her knees and began to sob. She wanted to leave, she wanted to run away from this horrible place and never come back but she couldn't move.

Then she felt something warm and gentle touch her cheek, Mia looked up to see a woman standing before her. The woman was tall and beautiful, she wore a purple dress decorated with white stars, her eyes were also purple but not like Mia's this woman's eyes were much deeper, much darker even, her hair was dark almost black, her skin was pale like Mia's and her smile was gentle and kind.

"Mother?" Mia asks the fear she felt moments earlier suddenly disappearing, the woman seemed to smile brighter as Mia said this, she reached out offering a hand, Mia took it and the woman helped Mia to her feet, her thumb seemed to gently rub the stumps on Mia's missing fingers, her other hand reached up and began to caress Mia's cheek.

"My girl" the woman says her voice quiet and soothing "My beautiful little Mia, look how you've grown"

The woman's smile disappeared suddenly replaced by a sad frown, "You need to wake up sweet one," she says. "You cannot stay here"

"What? I don't—" before Mia could speak any more the woman was gone.

She woke was a gasp, Harwin was standing over with a panicked look on his face, his large hands were gripping her shoulders when he saw her eyes open the fear left his face "What are you doing?" Mia demands.

"M'lady," Harwin says letting go of her shoulders "I could not wake you...you would not wake I…"

Mia looks around she was on her bed instead of on the ground where she collapsed but there was no sign of the Sorrowful Man "Why were you trying to wake me?" Mia asks, has something happened?"

"The Prince Aegon has received word from King's Landing," Harwin says "He has asked for you"

Mia gets up and leaves the tent, she makes her way towards the centre of the camp where the War tent was stationed, inside were all the leaders of the golden company, Harry Strickland, Lysono Maar, Black Balaq, Gorys Edroyen as well as the Serjeants Ser Franklyn Flowers, Ser Denys Strong and Ser Aegor Drace, his eldest son Gaemon who was taller than any man there and Ser Rolly Duckfield.

Standing at the centre of them all beside Jon Connington was the prince Aegon, who bore a large grin on his face.

"Prince Aegon what has happened?" Mia asks.

"This is a great day Princess Mia" Aegon answers before turning to address the entire crowd "The false king Joffrey is dead!"

* * *

 **A lot of cannon content in this chapter, which despite how much I do it I'm not a massive fan of putting it into my fan**

 **fic, after all this, is meant to be my story but it is necessary for my ultimate plan...anyway Mia and Aegon will be returning to Westeros soon enough and when they do everything will change I promise you guys that...**


	22. The Knight Of Foxes

**Sparky She-Demon: Glad you're enjoying it! I intentionally made the first vision obvious the other two have not happened yet but they will later in the story...you'll just have to wait and see ;) as for Aegon right now I'm going to leave his identity a mystery he may be the son of Rhaegar and Elia or he may not it doesn't matter for now but it will be a big part of the story eventually.**

 **The Knight Of Foxes**

 **Florian The Fox**

 **Dragonstone….**

"The Usurper is dead"

Florian looked shocked at his king "Your grace, are you sure?"

"Do you doubt me Ser?" Stannis replies.

"The word is spreading throughout the kingdoms," Florian's elder brother Ser Axell says "Poisoned at his own wedding by his uncle the Imp, the Lord of Light has clearly had a hand in this it is cause for celebration!"

"It is not a cause for anything but caution brother," Florian says crossing his arms.

King Stannis eyes Florian suspiciously "What do you mean by that?" he demands.

"It is well known that Joffrey was a vicious and cruel tyrant your grace" Florian responds "But his brother Tommen is far more gentle and therefore more vulnerable to manipulation"

"Ser Florian is right your grace" Ser Davos the new Hand of the King agrees "With Joffrey dead Lord Tywin's hold on the seven kingdoms will become tighter"

"Our Lord will strike him down as he has the other the usurpers!" Axell insists.

"I have never known a god to win a King's wars for him" Florian counters "Your grace I fear that if we allow the kingdoms to settle we will never see you on the Iron Throne"

Stannis nods "I will not become a page in someone else's history book," he says "But we don't have the men to take Westeros, Ser Davos I believe you still have some work to do on that part"

Ser Davos sighs "Your Grace I have already rallied several new Houses to our cause"

"Houses not strong enough to raid a farmstead" Axell laughs "Is it any surprise that a lowborn son of crabber has proven to be an incompetent Hand?"

"Take care brother," Florian warns "Ser Davos is Hand of the King"

"For now" Stannis interrupts "I am running out of time Ser Davos which means you're running out of time"

The council is dismissed, as Florian is walking down the hall someone calls out "Ser Florian!"

He turns to see the King's red priestess Melisandre walking daintily towards him, Florian says a silent prayer in his head "What do you want?" he demands.

The Red Woman seems unfazed by his hostile tone, "Many men on this island speak highly of you on this island do you know why?" she asks when Florian doesn't answer she continuous "Because you are not like most knights, you speak to them as respectfully as you would the king, you don't look down on them"

"They are men just like I," Florian says "Any knight who would flaunt his status over another is no true knight and should step aside to make way for more worthy men"

"Then I wonder why you do not show me this respect," Melisandre says "Am I not worthy?"

"You are not" Florian confirms "You are leading the king astray with this false god and if continues to listen to you then our cause will be lost"

"R'hllor blesses our cause Ser Florian" Melisandre assures "The usurpers Renly, Robb and Joffrey are all vanquished by his light"

"I do not know what happened to Lord Renly" Florian admits "But Robb Stark was slaughtered in a disgusting act that will curse Houses Frey, Bolton and Lannister forever and whoever killed Joffrey is no better"

"You protest the defeat of our enemies?" Melisandre asks stepping closer.

"I condemn the murders committed by cowards" Florian sneers "If your lord truly had a hand in them then he has proven himself to be a most foul and evil spirit"

"You are good man Ser Fox," she says stroking his cheek "But I wonder if you hate other men's sins so much because of your own"

Florian grips her hand, removing it from his face "The gods know well of my struggles" he says "But I have always tried to do what I believe to be right"

Melisandre smiles softly "Don't we all?"

Florian scoffs and moves to walk away but before he can get very far the red witch calls back out for him "I did come to you for a reason I have not yet said, Ser Fox!"

Ser Florian whips back around to face her, his patience wearing thin "Then say it!" he snaps.

"A ship will be arriving shortly," she says "It is carrying your youngest daughter"

Florian's anger fades into confusion "Alys is only five years old" Florian says "Why is she making such a long journey?"

"The king sent a raven to Bywater keep informing you nephew the new Lord Alekyne of his father's treason and death.

"And?" Florian asks.

"The young lord sent a raven back assuming the king of his continued loyalty but that Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill, was marching with an army of three thousand men to take Brightwater keep" Melisandre explains "Lord Alekyne is seeking refuge in Oldtown but he sent many of his kin, including your daughter to Dragonstone"

"What of my wife?" Florian questions "She would not leave Alys, she must be coming as well"

Melisandre's face turns into a mask of pity "Lady Eleyna fell ill shortly before our raven arrived at Brightwater...she died soon after"

A fist closed around Florian's heart, he stumbled back unable to keep his balance he fell to his knees, his head spun, his vision blurred and his stomach churned. He did not have to ask what she died of, his Eleyna had suffered from the shaking sickness ever since Garlan was born _Bad blood_ The Maesters said _Bad blood_ is _the cause._

Florian would have cut out their tongues and gouged out their eyes for saying that but Eleyna stopped him, she was the most gentle person he ever knew, her body was small and sickly but her heart was as large as the moon _She had not a drop of bad blood_ Florian thought _She was the very soul of human kindness._

 _She suffered the sickness because of my sins_ Florian knew, he looked up at the Lady Melisandre if she had said that his wife was at peace with the Lord of Light as he expected he would have drawn his sword and cut out her black heart right ten and there, consequences be damned. Instead, she simply said nothing

"Leave me," Florian Says quietly

The red woman obeyed his request and walked away.

A few days later Florian is at the harbour with the king, his niece the queen, Ser Davos and his son Garlan, a small fleet of three ships they dock, a dozen of Florent Household guards step onto the docks and kneels before Stannis, moments later a familiar face steps onto the docks.

"Your grace" Ser Rycherd Crane, the husband to Florian's sister Rylene says "It is an honour to meet you finally"

"Ser Rycherd" Stannis greets but his focus was on the ships behind him "How many fighting men have you brought with you.

"A hundred and forty your grace" Ser Rycherd answers "Eighty men-at-arms, thirty archers, fifteen knights and their squires.

Stannis nods "Get them to work in the barracks," he says before marching off with his wife without saying another word.

Florian and Ser Rycherd broke into large smiles, chuckling as they embraced each other "It's good to see you old friend" Ser Rycherd says cheerfully.

"You look well," Florian says "How is my sister?"

"She is well Florian" Ser Rycherd assures "She has gone to Oldtown with Lord Alekyne, she will be safe there"

he then turns to Florian's son "Garlan my boy!"

Garlan smiled but did not laugh, he had not been a laughing mood since Florian told him about his mother "Uncle Rycherd" he greets, embracing the older man.

"I am so sorry about your mother," Ser Rycherd says "She was one of the kindest women I ever knew"

Garlan's smile disappears but fortunately, the awkwardness is short-lived when a little but loud voice cries out "Father!"

Florian turns to his daughter, jumping off the boat and running for all her life's worth towards him, a handmaiden tries to catch her but Florian gestures for her not to, he laughs as he throws his young daughter in the air, she lets out a delighted squeal as he catches her again and kisses her cheek "Alys! Oh, my little fox has returned to me!" he says joyfully.

A girl of five years Alysanne was already a child to be proud of, her skin was pale like her mother's and her hair was black and curly, her eyes were brown and large and full of wonder as if everything she saw was magnificent and awe-inspiring but they also had a spark of intelligence in them that suggested she would be very wise in the future. She thankfully had not inherited the large ears of House Florent and she had the small pug-nose of her elder brother and mother, Florian and Eleyna had named her for King Jaehaerys I's sister-wife Alyssane Targaryen in hopes that she would inherit the good queen's wisdom and kindness.

"Uncle Rycherd and I saw a shark!" she says excitedly.

Ser Rycherd sighs "I have already told you Alys it was just a simple fish" he says.

The young child does seem fazed by her uncle's words and instead wanders over to Ser Davos "Who are you?" she asks.

"Ser Davos Seaworth my lady," he says with an amused smile and a bow.

"Are you the Onion Knight?" she asks.

"I am"

"Why do they call you that?"

"It is a long story, my lady," he says.

Alys's eyes light up with joy "I like stories!' she says enthusiastically.

Florian steps in "Alys, Ser Davos and I have important matters to discuss, he can tell you another time"

Alys bites her fingernails as she considers this "He has to promise" she says after a moment.

Ser Davos chuckles "I swear it, my lady," he says "On my honour as a knight"

Alys seems pleased by this and curtsies to the Onion Knight, as well as she could at least Florian turns to his son "Garlan take Alys up to her new room, make sure she has everything she needs" Garlan nods and takes his young sister by her little hand, though she continuously tries to pull away from him every time she sees something that interests her.

Once they are gone Ser Davos turns to Florian "A sweet daughter you have there Ser Florian"

Florian smirks "Too sweet for this world Ser Davos" he replies "But I fear even King Stannis won't be able to stop her come looking for that story"

Ser Davos laughs "A knight's word is his bond Ser" his face then darkens as if he remembered something unpleasant, he turns to Ser Rycherd "You must excuse me Ser Rycherd but I fear ii need to talk to Ser Florian alone"

Ser Rycherd nods "I will see the men to the barracks and to proper assignment"

Ser Davos and Florian are walking, the beaches of Dragonstone as the sun begins to go down, they are silent for a while until Davos speaks "We have both served Stannis for many years, Ser Florian, I hope that means we can consider each other friend"

Florian turns to Davos, slightly confused by the question but nods all the same "Aye" he agrees "You have served the king for a long time and you have never put greed before honour and loyalty as so many do aye Ser Davos you are a man I can be proud to call my friend"

Davos nods "Then as friends, I hope you will not take offence to this question," he says "Are you a good man?"

Florian stops walking and turns to Davos "I am a man" he answers "Neither good nor evil, I have committed many sins but I have also done much good, I have loved my wife but I have shamed her as well...all I can say Ser Davos is that while I do sin, I always seek redemption"

"But you're loyalty to the king...that is solid?" Davos asks.

Florian doesn't hesitate to answer "Like iron"

Davos seems appeased "The Red Woman is planning to burn Edric Storm at the stake"

Florian is shocked by this, a traitor like Alester is one thing but Robert Baratheon's bastard is another matter entirely "The boy is the King's own blood" Florian says "Surely he will not allow this"

"Before he would not have" Davos agrees "But the Red Woman, leeched him and used his blood to curse the three usurpers and now that two of those usurpers are dead...I fear our king may change his mind"

Florian sighs and rubs his hand down his long face "What can we do?" he asks "If the king decides he must die then what can we do but obey?"

"Unless he was not able to," Davos says "If we send the boy away then the King cannot decide to put him to death"

"That would be treason!" Florian protests.

"It would also be treason to let Stannis be corrupted the Red Woman" Davos counters.

Florian looks away from his fellow knight, knowing that he was right "I assume you have a plan"

"You are not the only man I have spoken to of this Ser," Davos says.

"Who else?" Florian asks.

"Ser Andrew Estermont, Ser Gerald Gower and Ser Rolland Storm," Davos says, all of them feel as I do, I hope I can count you among them"

Florian takes a deep breath and strokes his goatee "We could lose our heads for this" he says "I do not fear death but two of my children have just lost their mother, to lose their father as well I…"

Davos puts a comforting hand on Florian's shoulder "I understand" he says "If my son were still alive I'd feel the same as you do"

"But I swore an oath to the king," Florian says "And the boy is my own kin as well he is my niece Delena's son, Garlan can take care of Alyssane if it comes to that...I am with you Ser Davos"

 **Mia Stark**

 **Esoss….**

"What are you thinking?" Mia asked Arya.

The two sisters sat outside Mia's tent and looked up at the night stars, Mia always felt comforted when she looked up at the stars.

"I thought it would make me happy," Arya said sadly "It doesn't"

Mia nods in understanding "Me either"

"I wanted to do it myself," Arya says standing up and drawing her Needle "I wanted to shove Needle through his lying mouth but I would have been happy just watching him die"

"We were both there that day he ordered Illyn Payne to take father's head" Mia reminds "I wanted to kill Joffrey just a much as you but the gods beat us to it"

Arya snorts "The gods don't care about what we do," she says "Lots of people hated Joffrey, one of them killed him end of story"

Mia is about to respond when someone walks towards them, Mia looks to see an older man walking towards them.

"Princess Mia" he greets with a smile and a bow.

Mia smiles and takes the man's hand which he uses to pull her to her feet "Rolfe" she greets "How's your brother?"

"Better my lady" Rolfe answers "The blade cut deep but he's a tough bastard I'm on my way to see him now"

"That's good, I'm glad," Mia say putting a friendly hand on the older man's shoulder "Tell him he's in my thoughts"

Rolfe's smile brightens "He will be overjoyed to hear it, Thank you, Princess"

As he leaves Arya looks at her older sister "You're good with them" she comments.

"I have to be" Mia replies, "If we're going to take back Winterfell then we need men to follow us"

"That's not what I meant," Arya says "Robb was good with them as well but you know how they feel, they like you better because you understand them"

Mia shuffles uncomfortably "I know what it's like to be an outcast Arya"

The girl sighs "We tried" she says sadly "Robb, Bran and I, we tried to help you and Jon"

"It wasn't anything you did," Mia says "No matter how much I tried not to be, every time I heard my name I was reminded I wasn't part of the family"

"Mia Snow" she laughs bitterly "I still hate that name the only other person who really understood was Jon but...when we were children he never wanted to play with me and he only spoke to me when he had to...I think I reminded him that he was a bastard too"

Mia might have said more but she spotted a tall figure watching them from afar. Her blood boiled as she clenched her fists "Wait here" she told Arya, she marched over to the Sorrowful Man and shoved him behind a tent, away from everyone, she drew a knife and pressed it's point at his throat "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

The Sorrowful man gave her a blue smile "I opened your eyes, Purple Princess"

"You poisoned me!" Mia snapped.

"If I poisoned you, you would be dead" The Sorrowful man counters "Tell me what did you see?"

Mia removes the blade from his throat "I...I don't know," she says, her voice full of fear "I couldn't understand"

The Sorrowful Man nods "You will in time Purple Princess" he assures, he then glances at Arya who was practising her water dancing "She will be a powerful force when I am done"

"What makes you think I still intend to let you train her?" Mia asks with a glare.

The Sorrowful Man's smile sours "We had an agreement" he says.

"Agreements can be broken"

"But not by Starks" The Sorrowful Man counters "Your father's honour is well known, his word was his bond"

Mia presses the knife back to his throat "I am not my father" she sneers.

Suddenly before she knew it, she was on the ground with The Sorrowful Man's barefoot pressing against her chest, she didn't even feel herself fall. "How?" she croaked.

"You are a brave woman Purple Princess," He says looking down on her "But you still have much to learn about the world...I will train your sister and she will you're knife against your enemies" he gets off and offers her a hand, she takes it and is pulled to her feet.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," Mia says.

"No need" The Sorrowful man replies "She will know" his smile returns "Oh and should you ever require a taste of the shade again...you need only ask"

"Who are you?" Mia asks as he moves to leave "What are you?"

The Sorrowful Man turns back to face her and answers "A man" he then sinks back into the night's darkness.

 **Florian The Fox**

 **Dragonstone….**

They went with the cover of darkness.

Five men, Ser Andrew Estermont, Ser Gerald Gower, Ser Rolland Storm, Ser Davos Seaworth and Florian himself all crept through the castle while the Red Woman was performing the Nightfire, they made their way to Edric Storm's room, they stirred him from his sleep and brought him to a small ship hidden from the others, they saw put on board and paid the captain for his service.

"You three will stay with him," Davos says to Ser Andrew, Ser Rolland and Ser Gerald "Protect him and watch over him"

"What of you Ser Davos?" Ser Rolland asks.

"I'm the King's hand Ser Rolland My place is here," Davos says "You should go with them, Ser Florian"

"That will not happen Ser Davos," Florian says "My place is with the King also"

"Hey may name you a traitor" Ser Andrew warns.

"Hey may call me traitor," Florian says "But I will never give him or my children reason to call me a coward"

"Do think us cowards for leaving Ser?" Gerald Gower asks with a scowl.

Florian eyes the man "I chose my words poorly Ser Gerald" he says "I think you all good and loyal men for defying the red witch and serving our king"

They seem satisfied with his answer.

As they watch the ship leave, Davos turns to Florian "We may lose our heads for this" he says.

"I am peace with that" Florian says "At least I will get to see my wife again"

Afterwards, he waited in his chambers, he could not keep any Idols of his faith so he had to make do, he knelt in the middle of his room, praying to the seven as silently as he dared and waited.

When the sun rose, his door was kicked open, revealing his brother Ser Axell and half a dozen guardsmen behind him. "I am an unfortunate man" Axell spits "Unfortunate indeed to have not one but two traitors for my brothers"

Florian glares up at his elder brother before any of the guards could react he drew a dagger from his boot and pressed it against Axell's skin, hard enough to break the skin the guardsmen draw their blades "You dare to name me a traitor?" he asks.

Axell lets out a choked gasp in response, his was red with either fear or anger.

"You are my brother I do not love you but you are my brother...if you ever cross me again I will tear out your eyes and cut out your heart" Florian promises, pressing his blade just deep enough into his brother's neck to break the skin.

He then released Axell and dropped the knife with his hands raised, two guardsmen seized him by his arms. Axell wiped the blood from his neck and sneered "Take him to the king" Axell spits "The Lady Melisandre can deal with him"

Florian was led to the chamber of the painted table, where Ser Davos, The Red Woman and King Stannis were already waiting "You don't deny it?" Stannis asks rubbing his head wearily.

"No your grace," Davos says "We went to his chambers, saw him onto a ship with three of your loyal men and watched him sail away"

"Do you know what you have done?" Melisandre demands, she did nothing to hide his anger "Your mercy saved the boy's life, do you feel good about that"

"I do" Davos answers

"The boy has a name" Florian reminds Stannis "Edric Storm, your grace's own nephew"

Stannis grits his teeth and points a menacing finger at Florian "I know his name Ser!" he sneers "You would do well to remain silent unless I command otherwise"

"By saving the boy how many thousands of lives have you doomed?" Melisandre asks.

"There must be another way" Davos defends.

"What other way?" Stannis booms "Tell us about this other way!"

"I don't know your grace I can't see the future in the fire" Davos sighs

Stannis scoffs and turns to Florian who was still being held by two guards "When we last spoke in this very room you told me I'd never have reason to doubt your loyalty"

"You still don't your grace " Florian answers "I saved Edric Storm for your sake, he is your blood, no man is as accursed as a kinslayer but if you do not think me loyal then, by all means, take my life it is yours now and always"

"Very well," Stannis says taking a step back "Ser Davos Seaworth, Ser Florian Florent, I Stannis of the House Baratheon, the First of my name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First men sentence you to die"

Ser Axell viciously kicks Florian in the back of the leg while the guards hold him, bringing him to his knees with a grunt, Stannis drew Lightbringer, a sword that glowed with a seemingly magical light, the Red Witch said that it was the blade of the fabled hero Azhor Ahai and that it showed that Stannis was the legend reborn.

 _A traitor's death by a false god's sword_ Florian thought bitterly _At least I will not burn as Alester did._

"Your grace I understand your decision," Davos says quickly "But as you have not yet unnamed me Hand of The King I must advise you to at least spare Ser Florian, he is your best warrior by far you're going to need him"

"SILENCE TRAITOR!" Ser Axell screams, drawing his own dagger "Your turn is coming"

But Stannis was intrigued by Davos's comment "Why am I going to need him?"

Davos fumbles for a letter in his coat and hands it to Stannis "It's from Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch" Davos explains as Stannis reads "Lord Commander Jeor Mormont is dead, he took a ranging party north and never made it back, one lad did though...what he saw beyond the Wall it's coming for all of us"

Stannis hand the letter to the Red Woman "When did you learn to read? Stannis asks.

"Matthos taught me before he died so that I could be of better service to you" Davos answers.

Melisandre throws the letter in the fire "This War of Five Kings means nothing" she says slowly, "The true war lies to the north my king...death marches on the Wall, only you can stop him"

"You can't stop him alone" Davos adds "You need someone to rebuild your army for you" he then turns to Florian "And you need someone to help you lead it"

"He's right, you need them both" Melisandre says eyeing Florian "They have a part to play in the wars to come"

Stannis laughs lightly as he sheaths Lightbringer "Let him go" he orders the guards holding Florian.

As they do so Axell steps forward "Your grace, he is a traitor!"

"He is your brother!" Stannis says back "You should be grateful I've chosen to spare him"

Florian's elder brother sinks back as Stannis comes up to Florian "Never betray me again" he says.

"I never have" Florian answers "And I never will"

Stannis walks over to stand at the head of the painted table "Be thankful Sers" he says "You've been saved by that fire-god you both hate"

 **Ahhh build up chapters are probably the least interesting to write but they are necessary especially for a story like this...although it is a lot of fun to have my OCs interacting with the cannon charecters that we all know and love...until next time my friends.**


	23. The Mountain and The Viper

**The Mountain And The Viper**

 **Kaegan Drace**

 **King's Landing….**

The Black Cells were dark and cold.

Kae marched through the dark corridors with his squire and three of his Goldcloaks, led by the bent backed chief undergaolor Rennifer Longwaters.

"So you're here to see the Imp?" The old jailor asks.

"I am" Kae answers "I appreciate your help"

"Not at all" Longwaters says with a smile, showing his crooked and yellow teeth "We are kin after all"

Kae looks at the old man in annoyance and confusion "Excuse me?" he asks.

Longwaters chuckles "You're family is descended from a bastard son of Aegon IV, mine is descended from the bastard son of Princess Elaena Targaryen, she was very pretty you see, and very fertile, her first son Jon Waters also had a son who took the name Longwaters so see we both have the blood of dragons, we are kin"

 _Hardly_ Kae thought but he said nothing.

The continued in silence until they found the cell they were looking for, a man dressed in red Lannister armour "I'm here to see the Imp" Kae tells the guard.

"He's seen enough visitors" the guard replies "The queen-regent has ordered that no one else shall pass.

The two goldcloaks behind Kae prepare to draw their swords, Fishface and Longwaters step back, sensing violence but Kae raises his hand "What's your name?" Kae asks.

"Lucion" The guard answers.

"And who do you serve Lucion?" Kae asks.

"The Lannisters"

"Which Lannister?"

"Queen Cersei" Lucion replies gritting his teeth.

"She is the Queen-Mother" Kae corrects "Margaery is our new Queen and she was the one to send me here" the lie came easy and fooling the simple guard was easier still. "Shall I return to the Red Keep and tell her that a Lannister guard named Lucion stopped me from carrying out her orders?"

Lucion looked scared by now, Queen Margaery's kindness was well known but he had no wish to test it "Make it quick" Lucion said opening the door.

"Kae stepped inside and found the Imp sitting on his straw be, clenching his little legs to his chest, the usual smug look was gone from his face but returned somewhat when he saw Kae. "Ah Ser Kaegan," he says "How good of you to come and see a doomed man"

Kae sat on a chair across from Tyrion "You're squire Podrick asked me" he says "Right before he left the city with Brienne of Tarth"

"I couldn't let my sister murder the poor lad for supporting me," Tyrion says "Call it my final act of chivalry"

"Why am I here Lord Tyrion?" Kae asks.

The Imp rubs his scar "Straight to the point, that's why I like you Ser Kaegan" he says "Very well, I assume you know of my upcoming trial by combat"

Kae nods "It was a good speech," he says "Not a smart one but it made me smile"

"You're lucky Cersei didn't see that" Tyrion "Otherwise you'd be talking to me without lips"

"Have you found a champion yet?" Kae asks.

Tyrion laughs bitterly "My brother and my sellsword have already forsaken me," he says "It may be I have to fight the Mountain myself unless you would be interested"

"Me?" Kae ask

"I know we have not known each other that long" Tyrion says "But I quite enjoyed the time we spent working with each other doesn't that count for something?"

Kae sighs and moves his chair closer to the Imp "Twenty-four years ago right before I was born, my family were landed knights in service to House Darklyn of Duskendale" he says "That year Lord Denys captured King Aerys and started the defiance of Duskendale, when it was over House Darklyn and House Hollard were all put to death, the king would have done the same to my family but Rhaegar Targaryen convinced his father to spare us, our keep was burned down and our farms taken away, all our servants and Men-at-arms were all put to the sword but we were allowed to live and Rhaegar saw that we were given an estate in King's Landing"

Tyrion looks confused "I'm sorry for what happened but I don't see what-"

Kae raises his hand "And then the rebellion came" he continues "My father had no love the Mad King but he was indebted to Prince Rhaegar, so he and my brother who was sixteen went with him...all the way to the Trident where the prince was killed by Robert Baratheon ...meanwhile your father marched his army all the way to King's Landing...you know what happened next I'm sure.

Any hope Tyrion had fades from his eyes "My little sister and I were unharmed" Kae says "But my mother...well she was a beautiful lady and you know how men of war behave when their blood is up"

"I see..." Tyrion says.

"I had a taste of revenge" Kae explains "Years later when I returned to King's Landing, the riot was an expected but perfect distraction, I tracked down one of the men who defiled my mother, Ser Tywald Yew" Kae spits on the ground "An obese man who had no business being a knight, I was...unkind with him...it took some time, over the coming days I moved on to the other men or at least the ones Ser Tywald could remember, the riot was over but they were no knights no men of noble name who would miss them? All of them begged for a quick death...I wasn't moved"

He looks Tyrion in the eye "I don't blame you for what happened my lord" Kae says "I think that if you had remained Hand this city would become a better place...but I will not risk my life for the son of Tywin Lannister, good man or not"

Tyrion sighs "Then it appears that I'll be fighting the Mountain myself after all"

Kae nods sadly and stands, as he is about to leave he turns back to the Imp "When Illyn Payne comes to take your head...know that there will be at least one man who is not cheering"

Tyrion laughs "Oh I imagine that will be of great comfort when I'm walking to the block"

As Kae leaves the black cells, Longwaters hobbles to catch up to him "Commander wait!" he calls "I helped you...I don't suppose you might honor an old man with an honest gift"

Kae puts on a smile and places a friendly hand on the old man's shoulder "Of course my friend, we are family after all" he turns to one of his goldcloaks "See that he is paid handsomely for his trouble"

The goldcloak nods grimly "Yes m'lord"

Kae marched back to the barracks he still had a couple of criminals to hang before the night was over.

 **Mia Stark**

 **Pentos….**

They arrived at Pentos at dawn, most of the Golden Company was camped a few miles away but a small escort came with Mia, Aegon and his advisors as well as Ser Franklyn Flowers, Ser Gaemon Drace and half a dozen spearmen.

Mia had planned to bring Arya, but her sister was nowhere to be found...neither was the Sorrowful Man.

As they entered Illyrio's Manse, they all were asked to give up their weapons, the only one who were to keep them, was Ser Aegor and Harwin, Sol Sadoq, Melwys-Milk-Maker and Blackhead Triston were kept not allowed beyond a certain point, the same went for the other men of the Golden Company.

Illyrio met them in the great hall as always "My Friends!" he greets loudly, his belly bouncing as he walks "I had a terrible dream last night, that I'd received words that you were all killed by serpents, when I awoke I wept with joy that it was not true"

"We care not for you dreams Pentoshi" Ser Aegor spits.

Prince Aegon gives him a sharp look "Forgive him Illyrio we have had a long journey"

Illyrio places his hand on the young man's shoulders "My friend it is so good to see you again" he says "Is it true, has the time come"

"Joffrey is dead" Aegon nods "His brother is a puppet my aunt Daenerys has conquered the city of Mereen and shows no interest in coming west...I am tired of waiting"

"Then we shall move on to the next phase," Griff says.

Illyrio tuts and holds up a fat finger, "So impatient Lord Connington I have something to show you" he snaps his fingers at his servants who run off when they come back, they bring eight fat unsullied guards and four men well rather three, the fourth was barely older then Arya, Mia's attention turns the boy immediately he looked awfully like someone she once knew.

"What is this?" Griff demands angrily of the fat Magister "Do you know who that boy is? "

Illyrio gave the knight a grin "Oh yes, I receive many guests but they have been very interesting over the last year"

"Who is he?" Ser Rolly asks.

Mia answered first "He is Robert Baratheon's bastard" she was sure as soon as she saw his jet- black hair and deep-blue eyes and his face...it was the same as well.

"How did you know?" Griff asks her.

"I met Robert Baratheon once" she answers "That boy looks like him"

"We came to you in good faith!" one of the other men spit, the one with pox scars on his face "Is this how all Pentoshi treat guests?"

"I never took you as guests" Illyrio counters "You came to my gates and asked for help, but I did not give you guest right and hold no obligations towards you"

Prince Aegon overlooks the men, particularly focussing on the late King Robert's bastard. The scarred man sees this and cries out "No! You will not take him!"

The knight suddenly draws a small hidden dagger from under his shirt and rushes the Prince, Ser Aegor reacts quickly and draws his sword that he called Oblivion and cuts off the hand that held the dagger, then beheads the man with a single swing of his sword, it was then Mia saw that the blade was a smoky grey colour and had ripples patterning it, _Valyrian-Steel_ she realized _Just like Ice_ , it was odd she had not even thought of her family's ancestral blade _Illyn Payne has it...I'll take it back from him along with his head_.

"No blood!" Illyrio yelled in anger as the man's head rolled across the floor "I will have no blood within my house!"

Ser Aegor marches up to the fat man so furiously Mia thought he might kill him "Perhaps if your men should search your prisoners as well as they search for tarts there would be no need" he yells.

"Enough!" Prince Aegon says loudly, "Thank you for saving my life Ser Aegor but step away from the Magister please"

The muscular man snorts and sheaths Oblivion before stepping to the side.

Aegon smiles "Princess Mia I wonder if you'll do me a favour?"

"What favour?" Mia asks.

"Watch over the boy for a while, why I speak with his companions"

Mia nods to him and then to Harwin who grabs the bastard by his arm "My men will show you to your rooms, Purple Princess!" Illyrio calls as she is led away.

"What else are they good for?" she hears Ser Aegor snicker.

Mia, Harwin and the boy are taken to a sizable room in the Manse, there a blonde servant girl waited for them "My lady" she bows "May I ask what you would like for your dinner?"

"Some Mutton and wine would be fine thank you" Mia answers, the girl runs to the task. "Harwin go find yourself some food, I would speak with the boy alone" The tall man nods and leaves the room.

"What's your name?" Mia asks after taking a bite of the food the servant girl had just brought, she sat at a table across from the boy but he refused to sit.

"Storm" The bastard answers, he was attractive for his age, strong and sturdy, his black hair just long enough to touch his shoulders, the beginning of a beard was growing on his chin despite that Mia was older the boy stood almost a head taller than her.

"Just Storm?" Mia asked again the boy did not answer "Fine then, do you know who I am Storm?"

The boy just shakes his head, Mia smiled "I am the bastard daughter of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne"

Finally, Storm seemed interested "You're a bastard too?" he asked.

"I was" Mia confirmed, eating more mutton "Snow they called me but my brother said Stark, so now I say Stark"

"The Young Wolf was your brother," Storm says, "They say he never lost a battle"

"That's because I was with him" Mia japed.

"But he died anyway" The boy continues, "Ser Axell said that the Lord of Light struck him down for his treason"

 _Roose Bolton struck him down_ Mia thought angrily _With the help of Walder Frey and his kin_ she tried to remember the others but there were so many _Lame Lothar organised the wedding and murdered Queen Talisa and her unborn child Black Walder slit Lady Catelyn's throat, Edwyn Frey was killed by the brotherhood, I hanged Ryman, Petyr and Merret and...and the other one_.

"Now you know who I am," Mia says, offering her wine to the boy "Tell me who you are"

The boy takes the cup and almost downs it "My name is Edric Storm" he says "You know my father was Robert Baratheon, my mother was Delena Florent who was deflowered by the King on Lord Stannis's wedding night, that's why the king acknowledged me and not the others"

"Why did you come here Edric?" Mia asked.

"I was with Lord Renly at Storm's end for most of my life" He explains "When the war started and Lord Renly died Lord Stannis took me to Dragonstone...then one night, The Onion Knight Davos Seaworth and my great-uncle Florian take me down to the beach and send me off on a ship...I don't know why"

Mia nods "And the men who came with you?"

Edric grimaces "Ser Andrew Estermont and Ser Gerald Gower," he says "The one you killed was Ser Rolland Storm...I liked him the most"

"People we love die" Mia says "I know that better than anyway, Ser Rolland might have been the first but he won't be the last" she continues to watch over him in silence.

 **Kaegan Drace**

 **King's Landing….**

Kae watched as two Lannister men brought the Imp forth the crowd shouted and cursed his name, calling him Kingslayer, Monster and other things, the dwarf was brought to the edge of the arena where his trial by combat would take place, next to him stood Oberyn Martell and his Dornish paramour who's name Kae could not recall, they were both drinking together and practically fondling each other, the imp did not seem pleased.

"Ser Kaegan," a soft, calm voice says.

Kae turns to see Varys the spider, stalking towards him.

"Lord Varys" he greets "It seems the dwarf has found a champion after all"

"Yes," Varys agrees "Our little friend continues to impress...I understand you went to see him"

Kae nods "I did...so did others"

"His brother who no one who would dare touch" Varys corrects "His squire who wisely fled the city afterwards and his sellsword who is marrying Lollys Stokeworth"

"And the Red Viper" Kae reminds.

Varys scoffs "Who is about to battle the most terrifying and horrible man in Westeros," he says "Do you not see the danger you have put yourself in, the undergaoler himself is one of the Queen's spies"

"Rennifer Longwaters was found two days past slit like a pig from groin to throat" Kae in mock sadness, a deadly smirk appearing on his face "Perhaps he owed coin to unreasonable men"

"Dreadful" Varys says with a shudder "And the man guarding the door?"

"Lucion was his name," Kae says "Was"

"We are so close Ser Kaegan," Varys says so quietly Kae could hardly hear him "I beg you to be careful just a little while longer"

"Ser Kaegan!" a more pleasant and chipper voice called.

"A rose from lower on the bush" Varys says "I shall leave you to tend it" he then slips away, disappearing into the crowd" Kae turns to see Lady Elinor Tyrell walking daintily towards him, he put on a smile but as she got closer he noticed something odd, his smile wasn't fake.

"My lady Tyrell he says taking her nimble hand and kissing it, "I did not expect to see something half as lovely as you today"

She giggled and turned red at his words, Kae could almost see his sibling's faces _Kae The Comely always has a way with the women_ they said. He missed them.

"You are too kind Ser," the willowy girl says "But please call me Elinor"

"Elinor, then you may call me Kae," he says still smiling "I did not think Queen Margaery was attending"

A mischievous look replaces the girl's innocent smile "She isn't, I came by my own accord" Elinor she says.

 _She came to see a knight and a Prince duel_ Kae realized almost laughing _Sweet little fool you've been listening to too many stories._

"I don't think Margaery will like that Elinor" Kae said with a smirk.

"No, she wouldn't would she?" Elinor said giggling even more.

"Then you best keep out of sight" Kae says "I know a place" he offered his hand and she happily took _Sweet little fool_ Kae thought _A man worse than me would have horrible intentions in mind but you would take his hand all the same and soon your smiles and giggles would turn to crying and screaming...but I am not that man._

He took her to a secluded spot where no one could see them but where they could also watch the trial just as it was about to begin.

The Mountain entered the area, so large and covered in armor Kae half expected him to make the ground rumble, next to him the Prince of Dorne looked half a child but he did not seem worried, a squire tossed him a spear, he caught it and began to dazzle the crowd with a flamboyant display of his skill with the weapon, enticing cheers from the attendees, Kae almost had to hush Elinor when her excitement grew too loud.

"Have they told you who I am?" Prince Oberyn asked Gregor Clegane.

"Some dead man!" The Mountain roared swinging his massive sword at Oberyn. The Red Viper easily sidestepped and deflected with his own weapon.

"I am the brother of Elia Martell" Oberyn Continues "And do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit pile of a city? For you"

Clegane attacked again but Oberyn did not seem interested in fighting despite the circumstances, he deflected a few more blows, slid away and continued his speech "I'm going to hear you confess before you die, you raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick."

It went on that way for what seemed a long time. Back and forth they moved across the yard, The Mountain would lunge, the Viper would dodge or parry and repeat the accusation "You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children"

Clegane became so enraged that he managed to break the Prince's spear but Oberyn paid it no mind and simply dodged out of the way "You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children"

A squire came to hand a new spear to Prince Oberyn but the stupid boy got to close, The Mountain swung his sword again Oberyn danced out of the way but the squire moved too slow and lost his head which was sent across the yard spraying blood.

Elinor gasped and clenched Kae's arm but he hardly felt it he was so focused on the fight.

"You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children" Oberyn repeated again, he was fighting back now, he cut the Mountain several times until the massive man leaked blood through his armour and could do nothing but swing his sword wildly and miss "You raped her! You murdered her!" The Mountain charged, Oberyn maneuvered around him and sliced his heel, bringing the monster to his knees "YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN!" The Red Viper charged, lept and pierced the Mountain's chest.

The crowd around him cheered, his paramour and Tyrion looked very pleased, Elinor was still clenching Kae's arm and practically bouncing in excitement, even Kae smiled and let out a half-laugh, despite all the odds it seemed the Imp had once again weaselled his way out of trouble.

"Wait, are you dying?" Oberyn asked the Mountain as he laid flat on his back, "No, no, no you can't die yet you haven't confessed" he ripped the spear from Clegane's chest "Say it! Say her name! Elia Martell! You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children. Elia Martell! Who gave you the order?" the Red Viper pointed at Tywin Lannister furiously "WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER? SAY HER NAME YOU RAPED HER. YOU MURDERED HER. YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN! Say it! Say her name. Say—"

The Mountain jerked back to life, tripping Oberyn to the ground and knocking his teeth out with his mailed fist, he then rolled onto the Red Viper, likely breaking his ribs and proceeded to gouge the poor man's eyes out, Kae and everyone else looked on in silenced horror as Oberyn screamed in agony and the Mountain gave him his confession "Elia Martell! I killed her screaming whelp! Then I raped her! THEN I SMASHED HER HEAD IN LIKE THIS!" he then completely crushed Prince Oberyn of Dorne's head in, splattering his brains across the floor"

Kae felt ill, next to him Elinor screamed in horror and ran off, others did as well but none screamed louder The Red Viper's paramour _Ellaria Sand_ Kae finally remembered _That is her name._

Lord Tywin rose and looked down at his son who looked as he was, a man defeated "The gods have made their will known" Tywin announces "Tyrion Lannister, in the name of Tommen of the House Baratheon you are hereby sentenced to death".

 **Mia Stark**

 **Pentos...**

The day was dark and stormy, raindrops poured down her face and wet hair stuck to her neck, yet she was more concerned with the sight in front of her, the heads were already rotting on the spikes, three of them, the crows had already feasted on their eyes and the cheeks had caved in, now the flesh was turning green.

 _Ser Andrew Estermont, Ser Gerald Gower and Ser Rolland Storm_ Mia thought _That was their names._

"Princess Mia!" a voice shouts through the rain, she turns to see Ser Rolly standing with a cloak to protect himself from the rain "Do you mean to catch a chill!?"

"Why do I see three heads when two of them were alive not four days ago?" she demands.

The knight sighs "Comewe will talk inside where it is dry"

"Aegon had them killed why?" Mia insists

"Inside" Ser Rolly says again "Please" this time Mia relents and joins the knight inside, he wraps a cloak around her body, she arches an eyebrow at the action, causing the knight to step away "Apologies my lady"

Mia paid it no mind "The Prince said he just wanted to speak with them"

"He did speak with them" Rolly defends "Each man was allowed to speak their piece, they were all fiercely loyal to Stannis Baratheon and they feared that his Red Witch was planning on sacrificing the boy to her god, so they brought him here for his safety"

"And how safe he is" Mia mocked.

Rolly sighs "Those men misjudged the Magister" he says "They were not the first nor will they be the last, Aegon was forced to make a hard choice, let them go and risk them running back to Stannis, Imprison them here only for Illyrio to have them killed as soon as we leave or look them in the eye and order the deed done himself.

 _He who passes the sentence should swing the sword_ Her father's voice had echoed in her head, but Aegon had only passed the sentence and for that Mia refused to see it as an honourable choice...not that honour held much meaning for her anymore

"I know it is a troubling decision my lady" Rolly says gently "But these are troubling times, harsh action is required to bring peace"

That made Mia so angry that she slapped the knight hard across the face _You have the Wolf's Blood_ Ned Stark's voice said _Brave and foolish with a temper to burn steel_

Ser Rolly touched his redding cheek "If I offended—"

"You have!" Mia shouts "Never speak to me as if I'm a child Ser! I know this world well I've suffered its cruelty!"

Ser Rolly nods, surprised by her fury "Princess you have my apologies" he says "Now please the Prince is waiting for you"

She followed the knight, he led her to the Dragon Prince who stood at a table with all his advisors, they were all gathered around a map of Westeros. He nodded when he saw her "Princess Mia trust you are well rested"

"Better than most times my lord" as much as she hated to admit it, it thrilled her to play the highborn lady.

"Good because the time has come to return to Westeros," the young prince says "We have an army, we have ships and the means to use them, Joffrey is dead and his brother is a weak boy nothing is stopping us"

Mia felt her heart quicken and the thought of returning home, she swallowed and stepped closer to the map "Where will we land?"

"The Golden Company will land here" he points to a and Island "In Dragonstone, our spies tell us that Stannis has all but abandoned my ancestral home, Ser Aegor and Harry Strickland will lead the majority of our men and take the fortress"

"I haven't had a good battle in years" Ser Aegor grins "I'll take the keep and bring you the Castlen's head"

"The castle would serve my friend," Griff says.

"And the rest of us?"

"Dorne" Aegon answers pointing at the map "Specifically the Water Gardens"

Mia was puzzled "What's in Dorne?"

"My uncle Prince Doran," he says "But even more importantly "My cousin Arianne Martell"

"I don't understand," Mia says.

Griff is the one to explain "Twenty-one years ago when the Rebellion was coming to an end, Ser Willem Darry smuggled Danerys and Viserys Targaryen out of Westeros, in Braavos he signed a pact on behalf of House Targaryen with Prince Oberyn Martell, promising Princess Arianne to Viserys"

"But four years ago my uncle was crowned by his sister's husband with Molten gold" Aegon cuts in Leaving the pact moot...or so they thought"

"Prince Doran was unaware of Aegon's survival but the Spider moved quickly after the death of Viserys" Griff continues "He informed the Prince about Aegon's survival and offered a new pact with only one detail changed"

"Arianne will marry Aegon," Mia says in understanding "How do you know he will accept or even believe it?"

That is why we are going to Dorne my lady" Aegon answers "That and another reason"

Mia eyed him suspiciously "What other reason"

"Time to prove yourself worthy Bastard" Ser Aegor smirks, but it disappears under Aegon's glare.

"We want to send you to Starfall my lady," Griff says.

"My mother's home" Mia pales "You want me to treat with her family"

"They are your family too Princess" Ser Rolly says "We will not only need House Martell but all of Dorne...including House Dayne"

"I have never even met them" Mia protests, she felt a strange fear at the thought of meeting her mother's House "They have no reason to even meet me"

"You are Ashara Dayne's daughter" Aegon counters "That should be reason enough"

"Ser Rolly will accompany you" Griff states "As will any volunteer from the Golden Company, I'm sure your own man Harwin will as well and perhaps your sister as well"

 _Unlikely_ Mia thought Over the last few days The Sorrowful Man seemed to have all her attention, Mia did not know what his lessons were but he had seen them walking throughout the camp and she misliked the way Arya seemed to be completely entranced by his words.

"I'll do it" Mia sighs "Gods be good I'll do it"

Aegon seemed pleased "Good you have my gratitude:

"I would have something in return," Mia says "The boy Edric Storm he will come with me"

Aegon seemed puzzled "Why?"

"I do not wish to see him harmed" She glares at Ser Aegor "Something that I know will happen if I leave him"

"He is a Son of the Usurper," Aegon says "And perhaps a threat to my throne"

"He's just an innocent boy" Mia protests, her thoughts quickly flashed to Olyvar Frey "And a bastard"

"He's Robert Baratheon's bastard" Griff corrects "That is enough"

Mia shakes her head "No. You put him in my care, he's under my protection now. You ask me to bring House Dayne to your cause, I ask you to let Edric Storm live"

Aegon considers this, tapping his fingers on the oaken table "We must all make compromises for the sake of our alliance" he nods "Very well, if you bring House Dayne to our cause, then the boy will be spared"

At that moment Illyrio Mopatis enters the room with a large grin on his face "My prince" he greets.

"I assume you have good news Magister," Aegon says.

The fat man's grin grew wider "Tywin Lannister is dead"

For a long time, the dragon prince didn't react, everyone stared at him waiting for him to do something when he turned to Ser Aegon and said: "Gather the men...it is time to go home."

 **I apologise for the slight delay, my friends but I was pretty sick for a while Anyway now we get to the good part of the story the part I have been planning and looking forward too for eight months we have been following the canon story for a long time now and while there will still be some canon moments things are really going to change now I can't wait...this is going to be fun my friends.**


	24. The Dragon's Return

**Holy crap this chapter took ages to finish, I won't bore you guys with a long explanation but the short answer is I have spent the last month moving houses which has been a bastard to do anyway enjoy the chapter and hopefully I can get the next one out faster.**

 **The Dragon's Return**

 **Florian The Fox**

 **The Northern Seas…**

Florian stands on the deck of Stannis's Flagship, he held Alysanne by her little waist as she sat over the ship's edge, he knew Stannis did not approve of him bringing his young child with them but all the same, he would not leave her not so soon after her mother's death.

"I can't see anything" Alys complains.

"Keep looking," Florian tells her.

"It was better last time," Alys says "I saw many fish, I saw a sea dragon"

That was so absurd that Florian had to laugh "Did you now?" he chuckled "Was it big?"

"Very big!" Alys nods, raising her little arms in an attempt to show him "Bigger than me! Uncle Rycherd speared it and I ate it for dinner"

Florian smirked "I have tales of men slaying dragons but never have I heard of a little girl eating one:

"When I'm big like you, father I'll spear my own dragon!" Alys announces giddily.

Florian kisses the top of his young daughter's head "I'm sure you will my love"

He turns when he hears footsteps behind him, "Your grace" he greets, slightly startled.

The King stands before him with his fiery crown resting upon his head and Lightbringer sheathed at his side...the sword was always at his side.

Florian places his daughter on her feet, Stannis's stern demeanour did little to frighten her, she bows respectfully "Your grace" she greets giving the king a toothy grin.

Florian had known Alys's smile to melt the hearts of even the hardest of men but if Stannis was affected he did not show it.

"Run along Alys," Florian says ruffling his daughter's curly hair "It should almost be time for your lessons with the Princess Shireen"

Alys nods eagerly and after giving one last clumsy curtsy to Stannis runs off.

"It's a good daughter you have Ser Florian," Stannis says.

"She is your grace," Florian says "I am very proud of her"

Stannis nods "I was sorry to hear about your wife, I did not know her but from what I have heard she was a good woman"

Florian nods sadly "She was your grace," he says "The best of women"

"She gave you a healthy daughter and a strong son," Stannis says "Would that Selyse would give me the same blessing"

"Princess Shireen is sweet and intelligent child your grace" Florian assures "She will make you proud"

Stannis eyes him "Why did you leave that Sept?" he asks "I've often wondered"

"It was not by choice your grace, though I would have left anyway" Florian admits. "Our sept was built by a lumber's mill, the owner had a daughter of fifteen...one day Septon Delsyn took me and a few other acolytes to mill to bury and bless the miller's dead wife I saw the girl and offered my condolences"

"And you comforted her" Stannis finishes.

Florian nods "I deflowered her, spilt my seed in her and put a baby in her belly" he says shamefully "Her father came to sept and demanded that he be paid recompense, after they banished me I went back to the mill and asked Eleyna to be my wife, she accepted and then we left for Dragonstone...you know the rest your grace"

"You should never have laid with her, that was your dishonour," Stannis says "But instead of fathering a bastard you took the girl to wife, My brother could have learned from you"

 _I saved Garlan from the fate of being a bastard_ Florian thought _But not the others. I am Robert without a crown._

'When we arrive at the wall you will stand with me" Stannis says "Ser Davos at my right hand and you at my left"

Florian was taken aback "What of my brother?"

Stannis snorts "If he has half the wits of a turnip he will stand well away from me. Did you know he asked to be made my new hand? After I had pardoned you and Ser Davos".

 _Such ambition_ Florian thought _Sometimes I cannot believe he is truly my brother_ "He has always difficult your grace" he says.

"Your nephew, the new Lord Alekyne, what is he like?"

Florian was puzzled "Why does your grace ask?"

"I had his father burned at the stake for treason," Stannis says "I want to know if his son will betray me for it"

Florian sighs "In truth your grace I do not know" he admits "Alekyne is a good man but weak, if he is offered a pardon by the Usurpers he may take it"

Stannis grits his teeth "Then perhaps I will have another Florent to burn" with that he marches off leaving Florian to ponder his words.

 _The Mother is Merciful_ Florian thought _Stannis Baratheon is not...but in a world full of injustice and dishonour he is the only King who can change that...he has to be._

 **Jon Connington**

 **Dorne….**

Tywin Lannister was dead. Slain with a crossbow by his own son while taking a shit, it should be enough to make even him laugh but Lord Jon Connington was in a foul mood. The Journey from Pentos to Dorne had been riddled with rain and storms, they had made the Prince so ill that Griff had actually feared for his life, the Physician that the fat magister had gifted them was completely incompetent _Perhaps I should have had Ser Franklyn throw him into the sea_ Griff thought bitterly.

Thankfully Aegon's illness had broken soon after they docked in Dorne, a few miles from the Water Gardens, they wished to take no risks but the troubles did not stop there, The little princess had already left for Starfall with her man Harwin and several others including Ser Rolly. He disliked how the girl spoke to Aegon as if she was his equal _It is my fault_ Griff knew _I promised the Young Wolf his crown and now his bastard sister thinks it rightfully hers_

"You are quiet my lord" Aegon said from the horse beside his.

"I have much on my mind" Griff responds.

"I have known you all my life my friend," Aegon says "I know when something is bothering you, speak your concerns and see them settled"

"We should have sailed east to Meereen as we planned," Griff says.

Aegon shakes his head "Prince Doran will make a powerful ally" he assures "He has many men and he is my uncle and he as much reason to hate the Lannister's as I"

"As does Daenerys Targaryen" Griff counters

Aegon's expression does not change but his eyes darken "I decided against that plan a long time ago my lord"

"She has men" Griff continues "You have just as much of her as you do the Martell's as you do and she has three growing dragons"

"And she is a kinslayer" Aegon reminds.

Griff sighs "Aegon, her husband murdered Viserys"

"Khal Drogo did the deed it is true" Aegon nods "But from what Jorah Mormont wrote to Varys my dear sweet aunt did little to save her own brother, perhaps she even ordered it done"

"You did not know him" Griff protests "Illyrio says Viserys was cruel and mad beyond control"

Aegon was unmoved "He was my uncle, my father's brother. Daenerys can have Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor. If she wishes she can have Qarth and Volantis, Yi Ti, Asshai, Myr, Tyrosh, Pentos, Braavos, Qohor she can have the whole east for all I care but she will not have a single blade-of-grass from Westeros...I am already giving enough of it away"

Griff stiffens "You refer to the Bastard"

"You promised me she would naive little girl," Aegon says, his tone reflecting his displeasure "One that we could control but since we made that damned pact with her, she has charmed and brought our men, my men over to her side, you saw how many volunteered to accompany her to Starfall"

"I misjudged—"

"You have misjudged a great many things of late my lord," Aegon says trotting off ahead of him.

Ser Franklyn sees this and rides up next to Griff "The boy speaks like a king"

"As well he should," Griff says "I have spent twenty-one years preparing him for his destiny"

"You have lived too long my lord The Brown Apple says "But the years have not weakened you, Westeros believes that you died a broken man but here you are, working to restore the Dragons to the Iron Throne"

"It never should have been lost" Griff sighs "If Rhaegar had only waited...The tourney at Harrenhal it was a ploy, he, I Lord Whent we were supposed to gather the great lords to arrange a Great Council and remove King Aerys but then the wolf girl caught Rhaegar's eye, it was the first time I'd seen him act the fool...but not the last"

"You have a second chance with the boy" Ser Franklyn assures.

Griff nods "I failed the father but I will not fail the son"

"And once he sits that damned iron chair will we truly follow the Wolf Girl?" Ser Franklyn asks

 _Damn Stark's bastard to hell_ Griff thought angrily the girl had proven that she was not as naive and incapable as he first believed _I should have pressed a pillow against her face the day she came crawling into Pentos But I saw an opportunity to bring the North to Aegon's cause_ , _perhaps I should correct that damn mistake when she returns from Starfall and see her sister take her place_...No it was a sweet idea but a foolish one, Aegon would never allow it, he had given his word to the bastard and Griff had raised him never too break his word.

"We will do as our King commands" Griff answered simply.

Ser Franklyn nods "That is all a soldier can do"

They did not set camp that night Aegon was determined to arrive at the Water Gardens today and so they rode for several more hours until they stood before one of the most magnificent places in Westeros, it was so bright and full of life with blue crystal waters, magnificent palm trees, Martell spearmen stood at the entrances watching the approaching party cautiously.

One of them approached Griff and his companions "Lord Connington" he greeted politely "Prince Doran bids you welcome, he has asked me to escort you and your companions"

Griff merely nods in thanks and glances over at Aegon, the young man had wanted to wash the blue dye out of his hair but Griff had advised against it, for the time being, the eunuch wasn't the only one with spies around the kingdoms.

While their horses were taken away the soldier led them through the courtyard and inside of the Palace and to a grand living area, with cushioned chairs and a table full of delicious food, sitting on the couch was Doran Martell, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne.

"My Lord Connington, welcome to Dorne" he said with a warm yet somewhat cautious smile, next to him sat a beautiful young woman with olive skin, large dark eyes and long black hair that fell in ringlets, she wore an orange and red dress and an ornate snake coiled around her arm, Princess Arianne Martell, "I must say I was surprised to hear from you, seeing as how you had supposedly drank yourself to death in Essos.

That dishonourable lie that he had been forced to tell angered Griff more than he let on but the Spider and the fat magister had insisted on the scheme for the sake of secrecy "A false tale my lord" he says putting a hand on Aegon's shoulder "Told for his sake"

Prince Doran nods "Of late I have been told much of this young man," he says before attempting to stand.

His daughter's eyes widen as she moves to help him "Father you shouldn't—"

He patted her hand reassuringly "It is fine my sweet" he says before nodding to a large guard, with dark skin, a bald head and a massive long-axe, the guard stepped forward and handed the aging Prince a cane which he uses to hobble forward towards Aegon "You have his look I grant you" Doran says softly "Though I don't remember Rhaegar having blue hair"

Aegon kept his expression neutral "I assure you, my lord, that my hair is silver like my father's" he said "Dyeing it was a necessary precaution if the Lannisters learned of my survival—"

"They'd dash your head against a stone wall as they did that poor child" Prince Doran gives a suspicions look "Who was that child who died in your place?"

Aegon tenses "He was just a young boy with my look that Lord Varys the Spider had swapped with me...I am not proud of what happened to him but I am alive to take revenge for my mother and sister"

"That is what we all want is it not?" Doran said with a smile "Revenge for those horrible murders and a restoration of the Targaryen Dynasty. You propose to accomplish this by marrying my beloved daughter?"

Aegon nods "My lord Houses Martell and Targaryen have always been close since the days of Daeron II," he says "But they can be far closer still we have ten-thousand men ready to march against the Usurpers but we will not succeed if Dorne is not with us"

"You have humility," Doran says "A good trait for a king the gods know that The Usurper never had any...but that does not make you Rhaegar's son"

Griff had expected this, of course, there would be doubt, the Lannisters would use it as a weapon against them...they had plans to ensure that they would never get the chance but first, the Martell's had to be convinced.

"My apologies my lord" Prince Doran "I'd hate to name you a liar but other then your word and your looks you have not a shred of evidence and you claim to be king over Tommen Baratheon"

Aegon steps forward "My lord, Tommen is a false king and a bastard born of incest!" he protests "And even if he were not Robert Baratheon was a traitor and a Usurper with no true claim to the throne"

"And yet he ruled the Seven Kingdoms for seventeen years" Doran counters.

"On the bones of women and children!" Aegon said "Your own sister and her daughter's bones!"

For the first time, the Prince of Dorne looked angered though Griff wondered whether the anger was for Aegon or for the remainder of what the Lannisters did to his family

"My lords I must think on this matter, "Prince Doran says "In the meantime, you shall be confined to our best apartments"

The Words alarmed Griff who instinctively reached for his sword but he was stopped when the Axe-wielding guard stomped the butt of his weapon against the floor and a dozen men-at-arms swarmed into the room "You swore to hear us!" Griff yelled.

"I have heard you my lord" Prince Doran counters "And now I will think on what I have heard"

"Is this how Dorne treats its guests?" Griff demands.

"You have not been given bread and salt," The Prince says calmly "And therefore you are not entitled to guest right...though regardless I promise to treat you both and your men with respect and honour"

As they are led away by the guards Griff couldn't help but notice the look on Aegon's face, he was not scared or angry but instead, he was calm…He knew he could speak his way out of this.

 **Mia Stark**

 **Dorne, Starfall….**

Mia Stark and her companions rode towards a faint blur of a castle on the horizon, even after all these many years it felt familiar, as if she had made this journey before, a large tower over the castle took her attention most of all "Stop" she told Harwin who rode next to her "Tell them to stop"

Harwin turned to the men behind her and shouted "Stop!" he shouted and they all came to a halt.

Mia's breath caught in her throat, she bit her lip nervously as she looked at the castle of Starfall, her mother's home and once her own home.

Harwin was looking at her with concern, he reached out but seemed reluctant to touch "My lady are you well?" he asked

She smiled at her protector and took his hand "Thank you, my friend, I just need a moment"

Harwin nods "We'll rest here!" he calls to the group.

"That is good," a large man says loudly "Saeonus's arse was causing pain"

When Mia had called for volunteers to join her Saeonus had been the first to join her, he was a profoundly large man, twice the size of Mia, even with the largest horse, it still struggled to hold him, his skin was dark brown, his head shaved clean and his beard was cut into what reminded Mia of a horsetail, his belly was massive and he wielded a large axe, heavier than Mia. When she first met him, she thought that he might be a half-wit but after a while, she decided he was just odd.

Triston "Blackhead" Rivers, a bastard of the Riverlands gave the giant a grin "Is it because of the horse?" he asks "Or the ramming our comrades have given it?" he was smaller than Harwin and Saeonus yet had a far more dangerous look about him. Slender, graceful, and fit he has a pale face and dark almost black eyes. His hair was slick and black and his smile sent shivers down Mia's spine

"Watch your tongue around the Princess" Harwin snaps

Blackhead laughed "I did not realise that she was a child needing to be shielded from foul words"

"Nor did I," Mia said, dismounting her horse. "I have told you, Harwin, many times I am no child and do not need to be coddled as such"

Blackhead was still laughing "I've told you, big man," he says to Saeonus "The Highbornhate bastards because they know we can destroy them" he blows the sand from his sword "I look forward to gutting them like the pigs they are"

 _This is the beginning of my great army_ Mia thought bitterly _My brother had monsters in his army as well but he kept them hidden in the shadows and one day they shoved a knife into his heart. I won't make the same mistake my monsters will stand beside me in the light._

Mia sat away from the rest of the group, looking over at the place where she was born _I wonder If I would have been happy here_ she thought Winterfell was the only home she'd ever known and she will fight to her last breath to get it back But the bitter memories she had were almost as potent as the good. Perhaps Starfall would have been different.

"You look nervous my lady" Ser Rolly says from behind her "If you don't mind me saying"

Mia let out a little laugh "Would it matter Ser?" she asked sardonically "You would speak anyway"

Ser Rolly smirks "Forgive me for caring," he said "But the Prince charged me with your protection and I fear I would not rest easy if you did it have a sound mind"

Mia snorts "And I suppose you would sleep easier if you were with your Prince instead of me"

"Aegon is my king and I desire to protect him of course," Rolly says "But...but I have grown...fond of your company my lady, travelling with you is not a hardship for me"

Mia felt her cheeks turn red and her skin heat up, she looked away before the Knight could see. Ser Rolly was thirteen years her senior but that only made her feel safer around him, not once had he even mentioned her former bastard status and when she lost her temper he did not retreat from her as others did.

"I do not know how you must be feeling my lady" Ser Rolly said "Meeting a family you have never known but you have already lost too much, perhaps this can be a chance to start anew"

It was all Mia could do not to cry "A hundred families would not be enough to fill the hole my father and brothers left when they died...but thank you Ser"

Rolly merely nods and leaves her to her thoughts.

It was not until dusk that Mia finally gathered the courage to move on, Blackhead was the only one to show his relief but Mia could see it in the other's eyes _I just showed weakness_ she thought _I can not do that again_.

An hour later they finally arrived at the gate, where a guard clad in purple approached "State your names in business"

Mia hesitated for a moment before saying "Mia Stark of Winterfell. I've come to speak with Lord Dayne"

The guard looked suspicious but upon seeing Mia's eyes he looked shocked "Ye-yes of course...I imagine Lord Edric will want to speak with you immediately"

Inside the castle, Mia waited in the great hall which was decorated with the banners of House Dayne, Mia had to squint his eyes at the overwhelming bright purple that covered the room "Lady Stark" a voice said Mia turned to see a young man no older than Arya came into the room, his hair was pale blonde and his eyes were dark blue, almost purple.

Mia curtsies which was awkward to do in her riding clothes "Lord Edric" she greets "It is an honour to meet you"

The Young Lord smiles softly "When they told me who had arrived I did not believe them" he said "But now looking at you I almost think that one of our paintings of my Aunt Ashara has come to life"

 _I hate that name_ Mia thought _And I love it as well but few things sting as much as hearing the name of the mother she never knew_

"My Lord I am here on behalf of Lord Jon Connington"

That seemed to confuse Edric "Jon Connington?" he asked "I have heard he was dead" even with his doubt he took the parchment Mia offered and broke the seal. After a long while of reading it, he gave Mia a look "Is this a jape?"

"If it was a jape you'd be laughing," Mia says "Everything in that letter is true"

"Aegon Targaryen, the long-dead son of Rhaegar Targaryen is supposedly alive, has raised an army of ten thousand men and is now in Dorne?"

"I imagine he'll be speaking to Prince Doran Martell as we speak" Mia confirms.

Lord Edric eyes her "The men you came with?"

"All of them are men of the Golden Company," Mia says "Except for the Northerner, he is my Sworn Shield"

"A fine man to protect you I'm sure," another voice says.

A woman in her early thirties came down the steps, dressed in a light purple dress for a moment Mia thought it was the woman she saw when she drank the shade-of-the-evening but no this woman was not near as beautiful and her eyes were not purple but instead a dark blue like Lord Edric's.

Edric turned to regard her "Aunt Allyria this is—"

"You don't need to tell me" the woman said, she strode nervously towards Mia, eyes half wide with what seemed to be shocked, eventually she lifted her had and brushed her fingertips along Mia's cheek it was a warm and pleasant feeling. "You are Mia" she said softly, "You are my sister's daughter"

With that Allyria Hugs Mia so tightly but it felt so warm that Mia found herself hugging the woman back, tears dropping from her cheeks.

Harwin and the others are given food and rooms to spend the night. Allyria took Mia to a large room with dozens of paintings of knights holding a white sword, pale as milkglass decorating the wall.

Allyria had not released Mia's arm since they embraced as if she would fade into thin air a permanent grin plastered on her face. "You can not imagine my joy in seeing you," she says "You are so welcome here"

Not knowing what to do Mia simply nods "Thank you, my lady"

Allyria laughs lightly "I never grew used to my family calling me that, you may call me Allyria" she gestures to some cushioned chairs "Please sit, will you take some wine?"

Mia shakes her head "No thank you" she says politely "I...never developed a taste for it"

That makes Allyria smile even more brightly "Ashara hated it as well" she said, "I was young when she…"

Mia frowns and looks away at her words "What was she like?" Mia asks "My father didn't like to speak of her"

"She was a woman of courtesy if there ever was one" Allyria says "Those she loved, those she hated, she spoke to them all the same, she danced with them and she gave them the same smile, I only ever saw her truly smile at two people, our brother Arthur...and you" she puts her hand on Mia's arm "I know that it may be hard to believe this but the day you left was the worst day of her life"

That made Mia angry "I did not leave" she sneered "She gave me away what kind of a mother gives away her child? Do you have any idea what it was like at Winterfell, surrounded by half-siblings with a step-mother who hated me?"

Allyria sighs "I don't know why Ashara gave you up or why...why she did what she did afterwards" she says sadly "But I promise you Mia that she loved you more than anything more than life whatever the reason she gave you to your father I know in my heart it was because she thought it was the best thing for you"

The words gave Mia some peace "Thank you for telling me this my lady" Mia says "I would like to hear more about my mother but not now it's…"

Allyria nods "I understand," she says "What if I instead told you about my brother, your uncle Arthur"

Newfound enthusiasm swelled in Mia "The Sword Of The Morning!" the delight in her voice made her sound like a giddy little girl. Mia never shared Sansa's love for heroic southern knights but she always loved hearing her father speak of her famous uncle when she was younger she of dreamed wielding the legendary blade herself one day but that was never to be, she was not a Dayne and she was not a man and the North would always be her true home.

The excitement in Mia's voice makes her aunt laugh "I often wonder how many in the seven kingdoms remember my brother's true name…no man was his peer even Rhaegar Targaryen could not best him, Barristan the Bold came close but not when Arthur wielded Dawn no man could stop him when he wielded Dawn"

"What was he like?" Mia asked in awe "As a man I mean"

Allyria chuckled "He was a man who should have been born as a sword, I never saw him without one by his side we all doted on him even our eldest brother but he never had a stronger bond...then the one he had with Ashara...have you ever had a strong connection like that Mia?"

Mia nods "With my brother Robb," she says sadly.

"Really?" Allyria says surprised "Not Jon Snow...forgive me but I would think—"

"I love Jon just like I love all my siblings," Mia says "But honestly we were never close we only reminded each other of what we were"

"I see" Allyria nods.

Mia sighs "My lady forgive me but I need to get an answer from Lord Edric...my allies"

"You already have an answer, Mia," Allyria says "You were Ashara's life, she birthed you she loved you, she fed you at her own breast, she called you her little Half-Star. You may not be called Dayne but you have our blood, you are family and House Dayne stands by family" she stands from her seat "Whatever the Martell's decide we will fight for the dragon once again...and for the Wolf of Winterfell"

 **Jon Connington**

 **The Water Gardens….**

For days Griff and Aegon were looked in a well accommodating, Griff had only been in a cell once, the night Before Aerys had exiled him from Westeros and he could say without a doubt that he liked his current cell better...yet it was a cell all the same.

"Enough" Aegon tells him,"Your pacing is threatening to drive me mad"

"This is taking to long" Griff says back.

Aegon shrugs "He is the Prince of Dorne and he has a large decision to make, surely we can be a little more patient"

As if on cue the door swings open and the captain of the guard Aero Hotah steps in "The Prince will see you now" The large man says in a gruff voice.

They were led to The Prince's solar, his daughter was no longer with him instead he was with a young yet beautiful girl no older than fifteen or sixteen with long golden curls, clean white skin and emerald eyes "Forgive me Prince Doran" she said when she saw Aegon and Griff "I was not aware that you were hosting guests"

The Prince of Dorne smiled "Actually Myrcella I brought them here to meet you" he said "This is Lord Jon and the Lord Aegon, my lords this is Princess Myrcella of the House Baratheon, who is betrothed to my son Prince Trystane"

Griff knew that Myrcella had been made a ward of House Martell but that didn't make her presence here less worrying perhaps he had fully thrown in with the Lannisters after all.

Aegon seemed slightly unnerved as well, though he did well to hide it, he took the young girl's pale hand and kissed her knuckles "My lady it is an honour to meet you"

"Aegon," Myrcella said with a smile, "Like The Conqueror?"

Aegon smirked "Not yet"

"Run along Princess," Prince Doran said "I must speak with these two men alone"

Myrcella nods, curtsies to Griff and Aegon and leaves, when she is gone Prince Doran turns his attention to the two "Myrcella has been my ward from almost three years without issue" The Prince sighs "But that was before my brother Oberyn was killed in a trial by combat against the very man who raped and murdered my sister. The Lannisters assure us that the Mountain is dying of most horrid of poisons and that they will send us his head when he has succumbed"

This was news to Griff, news that would unlikely be welcome to Aegon, that had learned of the Red Viper's death when they learned of Tywin's death but until now Aegon thought Gregor Clegane would be his to deal with"

Aegon clenched his fists behind his back and sucked air through his teeth "I had heard that Ser Gregor confessed to the murder of my mother and sister before he killed Prince Oberyn" his voice struggling to remain calm

"No" Prince Doran shook his head "He only confessed to the murder of Elia and the babe, he said nothing of the Princess Rhaenys" Doran rubs his head wearily "Oberyn had coated his skin with thickened Manticore Venom. From what I have heard it causes a horribly painful death but this has done little to appease my nieces, Obara wishes to raise an army and turn every town and castle from Oldtown to King's Landing into Oberyn's funeral pyre. Nymeria wishes to send Myrcella's head back to her brother before murdering the rest of their family and Tyene wishes for us to rally behind the Princess and see her crowned Queen"

"And what do you want my lord?" Griff asks.

Doran locks eyes with him for a long while before turning back to Aegon "If I were to give you Princess Myrcella what would you do?"

Aegon was taken aback "I don't understand"

"If you swear to me that you are who you say you are "I will hand the Princess over to you. You can flay her, behead her or prick her with Manticore Venom, whatever you choose so long as you swear to me that you are my sister's son"

Aegon hesitates judging the Prince's words before speaking "I am the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. I am the Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the realm, I will bring an end injustices across the realm, caused by Lannister, Frey and Bolton and I will end the lives of any man or woman responsible...but I will not kill an innocent girl for the sins of her family, I am not Tywin Lannister and I am certainly not my grandfather. I swear this to you"

Griff could see by the look on Prince Doran's face that Aegon had given the exact answer he wanted "What will you do with her instead?" he asks.

"She'll be declared a bastard born of incest" he says "No lord of note or perhaps no lord at all will consent to marry their sons to her so I will keep her in King's Landing as a ward, I'll give her as good of a life as I can, the same will be done for Tommen"

"You have no intention of killing the boy?"

"No only the ones who deserve it"

Prince Doran smiles "I see much potential in you Aegon," he says "You do not have the bloodthirstiness in you that Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon did but bringing the Golden Company to your side shows that you are not incompetent either, perhaps the blood of Rhaegar is in you after all..." The Dornish man struggles to his feet again "Come, nephew" he said with his largest smile "Embrace me"

Aegon smiled and chuckled a little before wrapping his arms around the older man "Dorne is with your grace" he says "I will marry you to my daughter and stand beside you so that we may one day see the dragons on the Iron Throne again"

"That day will come sooner then you think Uncle" Aegon says, a determined look in his eye...


End file.
